Everybody Loves College
by Serenity LeVasseur
Summary: Cassandra Hawke is a geeky rugby player at Kirkwall University when she meets Isabela, a free-spirited fellow student. Has the Champion met her match? Will Isabela ever wear pants? And why is Aveline such a pain in the neck? This is going to be a long one! A plot filled with nerd humor and sex. You'll thank me for the M rating! Completely AU and somewhat OOC. F!Hawke/Isabela
1. Red Solo

**I don't own Bioware or the Dragon Age series. Or, sadly, any of the characters.**

**But it's my story, and I can do what I want. XP**

* * *

"What the hell am I doing here?" Hawke leaned up against the wall, a plastic red cup of cheap beer in hand. _I don't do sororities. _The music was loud and people were passing out in all corners of the large house. She could barely hear herself think over the thumping of the bass and the cacophony of high-pitched voices. _Free beer and drunk chicks? Sure, that's how they get you in the door, but then you get stuck in their Twilight Zone, and it's all over. _This was not her usual scene; in fact, she never went to any parties that involved college students and alcohol. But upon returning home after her first year at Kirkwall University, her sister had chastised her for 'not getting the full college experience'. So after returning for the fall, a cute TA told her about a kegger at one of the sorority houses and she felt obligated to give it a try, boldly going where she had never gone before. But Cassandra Hawke didn't drink, didn't smoke, and absolutely loathed dance music, calling it 'cholesterol for your ears'. She had wandered around the party for an hour already, barely sipping her beer, and decided that it might be a good time to escape the estrogen cloud. But as she set her drink down and made her way to the foyer, a voice rose out above the ruckus.

"That's alcohol abuse, you know?" Hawke didn't recognize the melodious voice, and turned to put a face to it. She turned around, and her eyes just about exploded from their sockets. A woman stood holding her misplaced cup (always mark your cups, people), nothing but tan skin and curves. She had jet black hair that ran to her shoulders, hoop earrings, and the most amazing amber eyes that shined even in the dark of the room. Her dark mahogany lips had a natural pout, and a gold labret piercing poked out from beneath. As Cassandra's eyes naturally progressed southward, she took note of the large gold choker before drowning in the abundant chest that was barely covered by a white blouse. It left little to the imagination, just like the black pencil skirt that was much farther up her thick thighs than any designer had intended. It quickly flicked through her mind that the lady was a solid 25 (in more ways than one). Had she the time to stare longer, she also would have noticed the four-inch black leather 'fuck me' heels the woman was wearing, making her six feet tall. But she was raised not to stare, and diverted her eyes back to the woman's piercing. _At least I'm looking at her face. That's got to count for something, right?_

"I don't really drink," was all she could blurt out before messing up her short black hair. _If I had known someone like that would be here, I would have changed. _Having not been given a dress code, she kept on the same rugby gear she had worn from practice earlier. It was clean, at least.

The other woman grinned and sipped at the nearly full cup, her exquisitely manicured nails clear even in the poor lighting. "So I've noticed." She roamed her eyes head-to-toe over the sophomore. "You're just a tad out of place." She leaned casually against a table, the moonlight catching the glint of her eyes.

Hawke gulped and scratched her temple. "I don't really do parties either." She gave an awkward smile.

The mystery woman took another sip of the drink, transferring more of her luscious dark lipstick on the rim of the cup. She had a wicked look in her eyes, and it made the younger woman nervous "What do you do…?"

She smacked herself on the forehead. "Oh, sorry. Hawke." She shook her head, frustrated at the inability to form proper sentences. "My name is Cassandra Hawke. But my friends call me Red." She gestured to her own outfit. She wore a red, white and black polo, black shorts, and matching knee-high socks. She had changed out of her cleats, at least, and wore black sneakers. "I'm a rugby player, mostly."

"Isabela Rivaini." She held her hand out, and chuckled when the other woman didn't know what to do with it. _A bit clueless, but at least she isn't stuttering or gesturing about like a choking mime. Fucking teenagers these days. _She gestured to Red's cheeks. "Can't say I've seen many women in this area sporting facial tattoos **and **piercings."

The rugby player gave her a puzzled look before reaching an epiphany. "Wha- Oh! It's paint! I did it for a match once, and now it's kind of my thing." She smiled and pointed to the dark red curves adorning her cheeks and forehead. She didn't take the time to wash them off before going to the dining hall, and didn't stop home before the party. The tops of her ears did, in fact, have circular barbells, and her nose had a simple red stud, the spoils of a somewhat rebellious summer during high school.

The tanned woman frowned and set down the now empty and lipstick-covered red cup. "That's a slight disappointing. I like tattoos." She practically purred her words, and Cassandra shook her head to cover up a nervous shiver.

Hawke spontaneously broke into a fit of excitement. "I have a tattoo on my calf!" Without the slightest reservation, she pulled down her right sock, showing off the ink she had recently gotten. It was a large black bird, done somewhat tribal style, and it covered the side of her toned calf. "Most people think it's a hawk, but it's a phoenix, I swear." She pointed out before pulling up her sock.

Isabela laughed and folded her arms under her breasts. "I don't know any rugby players. Do you have a special position or something?" The younger woman couldn't ignore the way she said 'position' in a totally non-sports-related way. Red ran her hand through her hair nervously. "I've never seen a match, so feel free to lie."

"I'm number 14, right wing." She turned a bit and gestured to the number on her back. "I'm in charge of getting the ball to the goal; usually by running like hell and hoping not to get tackled."

The other woman nodded casually. "That explains the track-and-field calves, but you're a bit skittish for someone who plays such a brutal sport." She grinned, lips pouting a bit.

"And you're a bit high-class to be at a kegger." Hawke slighted, a smile of her own forming.

Isabela chuckled. _Maybe not so skittish, after all. _"Touché. I come for the free beer and lousy pick-up lines. What brings you here?" She tilted her head curiously.

"The same. Never been to a sorority house before tonight." She scratched her forehead, flecks of red paint coming off in her nails. "Figured I should at least attempt to get the 'full college experience'. Whatever that means. I mostly came to get a few phone numbers." She shrugged.

"That hasn't gone as planned." The classy lady smiled brightly. "You've been tromping around like a lost pup all night."

Cassandra blushed a bit with the realization that she had been under surveillance the entire evening. "And you've been watching me make a fool of myself?" She arched her brow.

"Hard to miss the wolf when it doesn't bother with sheep's clothing." She tilted her hand to the rugby gear, but her smile seemed sincere enough. _The modern European equivalent of a gladiator with bright blue wolf eyes? Oh yes, I can work with that. _

"Is that a compliment?" Hawke arched her brow again, still unsure.

"It was meant as one." Isabela's smile turned into a wicked grin, two perfectly white teeth taking a light hold on her puffy lower lip. _I'm staring again! _

She shook her head, eyes fixating on the wall behind the other woman's head. "Thanks, I guess." She pushed her hair back. "Anyway, its nice meeting you Isabela, but I've got to walk back to my dorm. I have a paper to start." Her feet didn't want to comply, so she stood awkwardly for a moment.

The older woman reached out and touched her shoulder, breaking her concentration and making their eyes meet. "Tell you what… Do you have a pen?" She smirked, her honey eyes practically glistening is the poor lighting.

Red instinctively patted her pockets, then dug around until finding a marker. "I have a sharpie?" She held it up to her acquaintance.

Isabela snatched it up casually. "Even better." She ran her hand down the winger's bicep before grabbing her wrist and uncapping the marker with her teeth. Cassandra stared blankly as the mysterious lady wrote across the inside of her forearm. "It seems your mission for tonight was successful. That's my phone number." She recapped the marker and put it in the outstretched hand. Large black numbers adorned the entire length from elbow to wrist. _Subtle. _"Text me, or don't, either way." Isabela shrugged. "But I think my charms should earn me at least a few words, don't you?" She brought back her wicked grin and winked at her companion.

The young woman gulped and stuck the marker back in her pocket. "Do you… want me to call you a cab? Or walk you home?" She asked, scratching her head while looking at the floorboards.

"I would, but my DD is around here somewhere. Perhaps next time?" The exotic beauty licked her lips none-too-subtly. _This one might soothe my sweet tooth. Or compliment me into cavities. _

Red nodded dumbly, her eyes transfixed on the contrast between the pink tongue and the perfect reddish-brown lips. "Oh… ok." She blinked a few times before giving a weak wave. "Well, good night Ms. Rivaini." She quickly turned and walked toward the door, eyes burning holes into her backside.

"Sweet dreams, Hawke." Cassandra almost stopped, turned around and begged the woman to take her home, or against the hood of a car, or practically anywhere. But, for some unknown reason, she closed her eyes tight and threw open the front door. She stepped into the September air, the cool refreshing her mind, and the quiet helping her throbbing headache. She closed the door behind her and took a few deep breaths, staring in disbelief at her ink-stained arm. _"Sweet dreams?" Sure, you could say that. _


	2. Friends, New and Old

**Hawke's POV**

The morning after my failed attempt at partying with college girls, I went for an extra-long run. I put in my headphones and didn't stop until I blew through my entire Florence + the Machine discography. I welcomed the routine, using it to push away my nerves from the night before. I wasn't accustomed to being flirted with, especially by such an attractive woman. Usually I was the one trying to make casual conversation with someone, then fumbling and saying something really geeky. I had no interest in the opposite sex, but my own sex seemed to have almost no interest in me, either. I became numb to the blank stares cute girls gave when I mentioned ewoks, daleks, or cylons. Sure, I talked big game, and I was unstoppable on the field, but when it came to women, I was useless. Walking back to my room in the girl's dormitory, I looked down at my arm. I hadn't washed Isabela's phone number off yet, but it was time for my post-run shower. I sat on my bed and pulled out my cell phone, saving the number to my contact list.

"Good morning Red!" My roommate chirped from the doorway. Merrill MacDougal was a peppy little (like, 5'4" little) Plant Sciences major. She had short black hair, not too dissimilar from mine, and big green eyes that shined whenever she smiled. She was dressed in her usual skinny jeans, green tank top, and light green scarf. She was a dainty and pale thing, and her pointy ears almost suggested some fantastical lineage. _Torchwood was in Wales... Hmm… _"I must have been asleep when you came in last night. How was your run?" She tilted her head and sat down on her bunk. Her side of the room was all rainbows, butterflies, and sketches of flowers. My side was all black and red, with posters from my favorite movies and games.

"It was fine, Daisy." I smiled as I took long gulps from my water bottle.

"You've got numbers on your arm." She pointed to my forearm, big eyes widened with curiosity.

"Oh, yeah. Stopped by a party last night. Some chick gave me her number." I shrugged, trying my best not to blush. '_Some chick?' Who are you fooling?_

The Princess of Innocence just smiled and scratched at the tip of her nose. "At least one of us is making friends! I assumed we'd still be loners this year too."

"Don't get your hopes up. I'm not sure how sober she was." I laid out some clothes and grabbed my towel off of the hook in my closet. "Anyway, I'm going to take a shower and wash this off."

"Oh, alright. I was just stopping by before going back to the gardens. I left my notebook." She precariously reached for the small pad sitting on her desk, and I quickly cut her off, handing it to her before she could fall off of her bunk. I saved my roommate from many such incidents. A few weeks prior, I had to stop the woman from stepping in front of a bus. Twice.

I shook my head. "Meet you for dinner?"

"Yes, of course." Merrill nodded sharply and took her notebook.

I grabbed my clothes, towel, and soap, then headed directly for the shower room. Thankfully I was the only one using it at 10am on a Saturday morning. Everyone else in the suite was probably asleep, hung over, or in someone else's bed. I took my time and enjoyed the cold water before scrubbing hard at my arm. But the phone number didn't come off so easily, and ended up just fading. I quickly gave up, my forearm already red from the excess friction. Feeling thoroughly clean, I brushed my teeth and left the shower room.

"Morning Hawke." A voice called from down the hall. I turned to face Aveline. I met Aveline Vallen on my first day at the university. We came from the same state, but that is where the similarities ended. The butch red-head was the same height, but made up completely of bulky muscles and freckles. She was a junior this year, and the person who convinced me to join the rugby club. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail, and wore long rugby sweats and a hoodie. She was the perfect prop. She could bench press half of the team if she wanted to. Give the woman a suit of armor, and she could probably take down a castle. _Or protect one from a zombie horde. Come with me if you want to leeeve…_

"'Sup Ave?" I leaned against the hallway and waited for the woman to close the distance.

"Not much. Obviously less than you." She frowned and grabbed my arm. "Is that a phone number?"

I took back my captured limb. "Yes."

I earned a scowl, the ginger woman's jaw set. "Whose?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I jested as I walked back to my empty room.

The woman-shaped battering ram stood against the open doorway. "I could run a background check."

"Shouldn't you be out ticketing foreign exchange students?" I chuckled and attempted to sort my hair.

"I have the day off, for once. Figured we could run drills."

"Sorry, big girl. Not today. I just got done running like 10 miles, and I have a paper to start."

"Oh, come on, you have the time. And the energy." The redhead shook her head and frowned as I sat down in my desk chair.

"Go get laid, Ave." I slighted as I pulled out my government textbook and turned to the proper page.

The big girl sighed, her head leaned against the molding of the door. "It always comes back to that, doesn't it?"

"You bash skulls in for fun, and took a job of authority just for the thrill of it. You're the sociology major, but I'm pretty sure that's textbook sexual frustration." I pulled out my laptop and booted it up.

"First, I hardly think Campus Security is considered 'authority'. I don't even carry a weapon. Second, I don't currently need a man in my life, let alone in my pants."

"Well, you have a badge. And no one said it had to be a man." I chuckled, a grin forming at the corners of my mouth. _That'll shut her up. _It always did. Everyone on the rugby team swore up and down that Man-Hands was in the closet, but anyone who brought it up somehow ended up injured during routine practice.

Aveline basically grunted, "Dinner?"

"Yep. Daisy too." I said without turning around. My teammate groaned and shut the door behind her. I sat and stared at the blank word document on my screen, then looked down at the cell phone that sat idly by on my desk. _Just text her. _I picked it up and began to type out a message. With a frown, I backspaced it all before starting again. After a few tries, my finger loomed over the send button. _Don't be such a pussy. She hit on you! _I took a deep breath and pressed down.

**"It's Hawke from the party last night. I just wanted to make sure your DD got you home safely last night." **I set the phone back down and read a few paragraphs, scribbling some notes on a pad. I nearly had a heart attack when my phone vibrated. I gulped and unlocked the screen.

**"Oh, yes. I was just thinking about you, actually. How's the paper coming along? :) " **I looked up at the blinking cursor on my laptop.

**"It's not." **I sighed. I hardly had time to set the phone down before it went off again.

**"What's the subject?" **I smiled and typed a reply. **"Marxism. I'm a History/Government double major."**

**"And a rugby player? You're a glutton for punishment." **_I didn't even bother to ask if she was a student last night! I was too busy staring at her tits to think straight. Dumb jock. _I slapped myself on the forehead.

**"You do go to Kirkwall, right?" **I crossed my fingers and hoped she wasn't an undercover cop or something equally insulting.

**"Yep. I've changed my major half a dozen times within CAS, and I've taken courses in just about everything. Except history or government. Too boring for me. I think I'm technically a Chem major right now." **_That figures. A woman like that couldn't spend too much time on any one subject. _

**"That's good. Marxism doesn't exactly get my blood pumping." **I smirked at myself.

**"How many pages?" **I blinked at the screen, wondering why she was so curious. _Maybe she is undercover._

**"Six." **I typed. The response was near immediate. **"Get through two and I'll take you to lunch. Around 1:30 sound good?" **I stared at my phone. _Did she just ask me out? No, that was totally a demand. She's __**telling**__ me that I'm going to lunch with her. _

**"You don't know where my dorm is," **was all I could say. _Do I have a stalker? Am I that cool?_

**"Intuition says the all girls dorm."** _There's no way she's into me. __She's got to be an undercover cop. Must think I'm a drug dealer or something, selling E to sorority sisters. That's the only possible answer. _I caught myself drooling as my mind flashed images of Isabela in a skimpy police uniform. My screen dimmed and broke the train of thought before it left the station. I picked up my phone and typed a response.**"You're not a serial killer or something, are you?" **I wanted to laugh at myself, but it was a probable scenario, considering my usual luck with women. Plus, she really didn't look like police.

**"Survive Karl until lunch and you might find out. ;) " **I practically slammed my phone down and shoved my face in my textbook. _Two pages. Easy enough. _But with Isabela on my mind, it was an uphill battle.


	3. Lunch With a Serial Killer?

After what felt like an eternity, Hawke looked up at her clock. 1:17. She looked back down at her laptop screen. _Two and a half pages. That's what I'm talking about! _She air-high-fived herself and shut down her computer. She tucked her wallet into her pocket and quickly picked up her phone.

**"Ready when you are, Isabela." **She looked in the long mirror that hung on her closet door. She was in the middle of re-thinking her Star Wars t-shirt when her phone buzzed in her jeans.

**"In the parking lot." **She looked back in the mirror. Her messy hair was somewhat less unkempt, there weren't any obvious bags under her blue eyes, her war paint was washed off, and her piercings weren't sticking out at any odd angles. She checked her teeth, sniffed her breath, and took some deep breaths before using rubbing alcohol to remove the faint numbers on her arm. But the smell was unpleasant, so she attempted to spray herself down with whatever girly crap she had on hand. Which, thanks to Bethany, was quite a bit. _Thanks sis. _She locked the door and bounded down the stairs like her life depended on it, but took a second to make sure she hadn't forgotten her ID card. _Relax, Hawke. Don't let her catch you out of breath. _She cracked her joints and walked calmly out the door before crossing the street.

"You like to keep a lady waiting." Isabela called from her relaxed position against a light-post. _Another pencil skirt? _This one was an interesting blue color with matching heels, but her blouse was another white practically-transparent-hardly-breast-covering-bar ely-legal monstrosity. Her jewelry was minimal; just a single gold bangle and a simple gold chain with a tear-shaped pearl. Apparently she had taste, or at least, she knew what other people liked to see her in. Even her relatively conservative purse matched her outfit. The older woman gave her an equally long examination, a smile curling her lips as she noted Darth Vader's tie fighter resting on her chest. She must have noted it quite a bit, considering the length of time her gaze lingered. _Geeky lesbian? Geek-bian? It kind of works for her, though. She's got that 'girl next door' look. _

"Had to make sure I filled my quota." Cassandra killed the silence self-consciously.

The mysterious woman just smiled, stood up straight and began to walk toward the cars. "Come along then, I don't want another ticket." She jingled some keys and Red followed. She stopped in her tracks when she saw a pristine blue '66 Shelby GT 350 with white racing stripes taking up two parking spaces. She wasn't really a car person by nature, but she was looking at her younger brother's dream car, hood scoop and all. _If that is hers, Carver will make me marry her. And hot damn, I'll volunteer! _The tan woman caught her drooling. _Shelly, baby, sometimes you get more attention than I do. _"Don't want anyone to scratch my baby." Isabela laughed and ran her hand over the trunk, her amber eyes meeting Hawke's.

"You match your car." She blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Car? No way. Shelly's my concubine." Isabela ran her hands over the driver's side of the vehicle and licked her lips before popping open the hood. "She's supercharged. 440 horsepower stock." She placed her hands by the radiator and they leaned down to gaze at the cleanest engine compartment Cassandra had ever seen.

The young woman shook her head in disbelief. "Aren't those rare?"

The exotic beauty chuckled light-heartedly. "So I've heard. But I like nice things." She momentarily glanced at the rugby player, a mischievous grin brightening her tan features. _Nice, young, and athletic._

Red blinked for a moment, her mind trying to catch up with reality. "You're rich, aren't you?"

"My husband was loaded. Bought me this as a wedding gift. I got it all when he died." She gently lowered the hood until it clicked into place.

"My condolences?" The younger woman offered, but Isabela didn't seem the least bit mournful.

She opened the driver door and slid onto the black leather seat before tossing her purse behind her. "He didn't beat me. That's the best I can say about it." She had a slight frown, but it disappeared by the time she shut the door. "Now hop in. I'm starved." Hawke made her way to the passenger side and climbed in cautiously. She was extra careful in handling the door, not wanting to ding it on another car. _No wonder she uses two spaces. _She fastened her seatbelt and looked at the interior. _It's like a museum in here. _The black leather shined and the dashboard didn't even have a speck of dust on it. The engine rumbled into life, and she finally understood the phrase 'purrs like a kitten'. The whole car vibrated lightly, and it was like being inside the belly of a roaring jungle cat.

"Where are we going?" The driver asked, one arm on the open window and the other on the shift-knob. _I'm dreaming. I'm going to close my eyes, and when I wake up, my sheets will be wet, and the world will be sane again. _She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again, still seeing Isabela. _Shit, fuck, tits! _She took a few seconds to adjust to the situation before giving the other woman a confused look.

"I thought you had something in mind."

Isabela chuckled, a wicked grin etched into her gorgeous face. "I have a lot of things in mind. But I really am hungry." She licked her lips and Cassandra's blue eyes widened at the very obvious sexual nature of her comment. "There's a nice diner on the other side of town. They make a mean cherry pie."

"Ok." She nodded dumbly. _I don't even like cherry pie._ The older woman laughed and threw the car in reverse before speeding down the street. Hawke was pushed back, and she grabbed the underside of the seat hard, needing a lifeline. The tires squealed as Isabela slammed on the brake to avoid a pedestrian. Red just held on for dear life as the g forces threw her around with every gear-shift. The madwoman had a giant smile on her face as she broke every traffic law known to man on her way across town. By the time they pulled into a spot in a parking structure, Hawke couldn't feel her fingers and her stomach had flipped upside down.

"Oh, please. That wasn't so bad." Isabela chimed as she removed the keys from the ignition. Seeing her young companion hyperventilating like a fish out of water, she reached over and unhooked her seatbelt.

The rugby player took a moment to push down her adrenaline. "You're definitely a serial killer." She muttered.

The older woman laughed heartily before grabbing her purse and hopping out of the car. "Come on, girly. Lunch is on me." And against all of her self-preservation instincts, the winger followed. The diner was homey, not half as hip and trendy as she expected from such a high-class woman. It had a retro feel, all chrome and Coca-cola ads. Cassandra slid wordlessly into a booth across from her companion, eyes feasting on her surroundings. It was nearly empty this time of day, with only an old couple occupying a booth in the back.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite pirate!" A waitress called. _Pirate? _The woman looked to be about Isabela's age, and she wore her hair in a blonde updo. Her retro pink dress was like something Barbie would wear. She kind of looked like a green-eyed Barbie, truly. "And you brought a friend." She smiled down at the younger woman.

"Ashley, this is Hawke. Hawke, this is Ashley." Isabela gestured between the two women, her eyes lingering over Ashley's. _Touch the newbie and I'll break your wrist. _

Her head tilted as if she was searching for some lost bit of information. "Hawke? That sounds familiar."

"Cassandra Hawke. Rugby player for Kirkwall." She mumbled out, suddenly looking intently at her menu.

"Yes! I dated your coach for a month or so! I saw you play against the Twin City Templars last year. You scored almost every try!" The woman flicked her pen in the winger's direction.

"Really?" Isabela glanced across the table to see her companion's face hidden behind the sandwich section of the tri-fold menu. _I hate bragging. Hate, hate, hate it. _

Ashley slapped her friend's shoulder with her order pad. "What, you've never seen her play? She's crazy fast! The opposing team kept cursing her 'fleet feet'."

The dark-haired woman chuckled. "Is that so? Maybe I'll have to go next time you play." Isabela glanced over the top of Red's menu, trying unsuccessfully to get eye-contact. _Humble little thing. Charming._

"You really should." Her friend slapped her with the pad again. "Regardless, I have to take your order before my boss chews my ass. The usual?" Ashley smiled down at her, already writing the order.

"You know me so well. What do you want, speedy?" She nudged the other woman's foot under the table.

Cassandra took a deep breath before folding her menu and placing it back on its rack. "A bacon cheeseburger and a vanilla coke. No ice, please." She smiled politely at the waitress.

"Aw, she's cute." Ashley smiled back before quickly scribbling on her pad. She sent a quick wink to her old friend before leaving. "I'll put your order in."

Hawke blushed a bit. "Did she just call me cute?"

Isabela chuckled and propped her head up on her hand. "I must admit, you are adorable." _But Ash needs to keep her eyes to herself._

The rugby player groaned, focusing on the menu rack instead of the outrageously inviting human rack across the table. "I spend 90% of my day drowning in textbooks or covered in sweat, I've had more broken bones than most NFL guys, and you've already seen that I'm pierced and inked."

"You also wear Star Wars t-shirts, drink vanilla coke, and are incredibly humble about your obvious talents." The older woman pointed out with a smirk. _Still, those wolf eyes are sexier than Hell. _

Red blushed more, slowly befitting her nickname. "I'm also 5'10 and an easy 170. I don't see how any of this sounds endearing."

"If you're worried about your fierce reputation, don't be. I'm sure all the ladies quiver at the sight of you." Her tanned companion made sure to enunciate 'quiver' quite clearly. "I know I do." Isabela licked her lips and Cassandra's eyes were drawn to them again, her pupils dilating at the thoughts that Isabela put directly into her mind. _Oh yes, riling her up will be good fun. _Before either could do anything rash, the waitress came back.

Ashley smiled down at them. "Here're your drinks." She set a milkshake down in front of her friend, and a coke in front of Hawke, then dropped two straws on the table. "No ice, just like you asked." She beamed down at the winger before turning back toward the kitchen.

"Thanks." She stammered out as the blonde left. Then she turned her attention to her companion, who stuck a straw into her drink and sipped casually. "Ok, you can't just openly proposition me then suck down a chocolate shake like nothing happened." Red stated plainly as she tossed her straw into the vanilla coke.

"I was planning on drinking it slowly, actually." She looked up at the other woman, her lips still on her straw. Seeing the unamused look she was receiving, she gave up the act and set it aside. "But sure, we can talk, if that's what you want." _Killjoy._

"Do you do this a lot?" The younger woman practically barked as she took a sip of her soda.

"Do what a lot?" Isabela asked, puzzled, as she sat up straight in her booth.

Cassandra swallowed and set her glass back down. "You know, watch a chick from afar, flirt with her senselessly until she goes back to your car with you, then you chloroform her, rape her unconscious body, throw her in the trunk, and the next morning, you toss her in the lake, never to be recovered." She wanted to smile and play it off as a joke, but her tone remained dead serious. _Should I run screaming right about now?_

"I'm not a serial killer." Isabela held up her spoon for emphasis. "And I'd hate to waste perfectly good chemicals, when I have so many other ways to persuade you to consent." The rugby player gave her an angry stare right as Ashley showed up with their food.

"Here's your Rueben with extra corned beef, dressing on the side. And I'm not even going to bring you the side salad or fries, because you never touch them." She slid the plate in front of her friend, then lowered the other in front of Hawke. "And a bacon cheeseburger for the lady." She gave a wink. "Need anything else while I'm here?"

The winger looked gravely at the waitress and pointed to her tanned companion. "Is she a serial killer?"

The blonde woman snickered and elbowed Isabela in the arm. "No, but she plays a wicked pirate wench for Halloween." She giggled again before leaving for the kitchen.

"See, I told you so." Isabela stuck her tongue out mockingly, a glint of amusement in her honey eyes.

"Alright. I believe you." Red threw her hands up in defeat before reaching for her French fries. "So, Isabela 'not a serial killer, but sometimes a pirate' Rivaini, where are you from?" She took a bite of her fry and leaned back in the booth. _She might not kill me, but she could still be a rapist… with a smoking body, an equally awesome muscle car, and clearly __**tons**__ of experience in the bedroom… It's not really rape then, is it? _

The older woman bit off a piece of her pickle. "The Florida Keys. Key West, specifically. You?"

"Akron, Ohio."

"Sounds dreadful." _That explains the 'stare too long, and the devil will find me' look. Though, between the lesbianism and the body modifications, it's a wonder she wasn't chased up here by villagers with pitchforks. Midwestern values can be so overrated. _She bit off more of her pickle before reaching for a quarter of her sandwich.

"The weather is crap, comparatively, but it's not as cold as here." She picked up her burger and took a healthy bite, a bit of mustard escaping the corner of her mouth.

"If we're going to chat idly about the weather, you may end up paying for lunch." Isabela jested as she finished the first part of her Rueben. Hawke just rolled her eyes. "Tell me something, Ms. Hawke. Why is it that you spent an hour at a party full of drunken sorority sisters, and not once did you hit on any of them? You're clearly interested in women, and only women." She settled her head on her fist and sipped at the chocolate shake.

Cassandra groaned uncomfortably at the memory of the night before. "Honestly, the ones I could hear over the music had really whiny voices. Hurt my ears. And they laughed like psychotic chipmunks at the corniest jokes."

The dark-haired woman gave an intentionally deep chuckle. "So what you're saying is that Ashley is not your type." _Good. I don't want to send the obligatory 'hands off' text. They tire me so._

"I don't have a type." She stated plainly as she took another messy bite from her burger. _I haven't dated enough to have a type. Shit, I haven't dated!_

"Mature women with fast cars, perfect tans, and ample breasts? Stop me if I'm wrong." A fistful of sandwich didn't stop Isabela from talking with her hands, and Red found it oddly comforting. It was almost as if they were old friends, just enjoying a meal together and reminiscing. Of course, that was nowhere near the case. Neither party quite knew what to think of the other. Friend, lover, foe, or something in between?

"We'll see," Hawke said plainly as she took a sip of her coke.

"Hm. Indeed." _Witty, athletic, and stubborn? A woman after my own heart. _The rest of the meal went off without a hitch. Hawke didn't even try and pay for her food, knowing it would insult her host. Plus, she was a broke college student, so she couldn't deny a free meal. They walked back to the parking structure in relative silence before climbing into Isabela's 'concubine'.

"I suppose I should take you back to your dorm." The driver said as she started the car.

Red chuckled. "Yep, I've got a date with Karl Marx and the rest of the proletariat."

A frown crossed over Isabela's dark features and she raised her eyebrow. "Kicked to the curb for a communist? I'm a little insulted." _A lot insulted, actually. Are my tits broken or something? _

"Marxist, and I think the word you're looking for is 'jealous'?" Cassandra smirked at her, blue eyes bright with amusement. _This is fun. Why is this fun?_

Isabela put the Shelby in reverse and backed out of her parking space, a hand instinctively going behind the younger woman's seat. "It does seem a bit unfair. I'm the one who bought you lunch." She glanced at her as they slowly descended through the garage.

Hawke laughed and rolled down her window. "Because you want to sleep with me."

"Sleep? Hardly." Isabela scoffed as they made it out of the building.

"Get me back to my room safely, and I'll consider it." The rugby player offered as she propped her left foot up on her opposing knee, a toothy smile evident on her slightly flushed face.


	4. The Tony Stark of Kirkwall

The drive back to the girl's dorm was tantalizingly slow. Isabela found a way to hit every red light, drawing out the silent sexual tension. By the time they finally pulled into the small parking lot and shut off the engine, Cassandra had broken into a sweat.

She quickly hopped out of the Shelby and leaned against the hood, trying to get some fresh air and cool off. _"I'll consider it?" A woman like that blatantly offers you what could be the best sex of your life, and that's the best you can do? What are you, straight or retarded? _She closed her eyes and mentally slapped herself a few times. But her eyes shot open when a body broke into her personal space. Isabela was standing over her, one hand on the car, next to her hip. A set of tan breasts were barely a few inches away, and Red gulped, her throat suddenly dry.

"Hawke?" The older woman purred as she cupped the rugby player's jaw with her free hand. Hawke blinked continuously, blue eyes focused on the lips that were drawing slowly closer. "I'm going to kiss you." It was a threat, a warning, and a demand all in one. Even if Hawke wanted to complain, she hadn't the time. Her lips parted expectantly and a large set covered them. The younger woman nearly swooned, her head feeling instantly lighter. Isabela leaned into the kiss, continuing it with fervor despite her partner's complete lack of movement. _Yep, clue-_

_Holy shit. _Her body sprung into action, a hand pushing through dark curls to take hold of her companion's neck and force their lips together. The winger wasn't the best kisser, but she made up for it with enthusiasm. _–less. Maybe not! _Mind blank and heart racing, her tongue plunged into the exotic beauty's mouth, elicited a moan. _Oh God, I want to hear that again! _Their lips and tongues practically battled, but Isabela had her barely covered thigh between Cassandra's legs and was almost forcing her against the perfectly waxed hood. But the classy lady broke the kiss, leaving the younger woman up on her elbows panting like a feral dog.

"We can't have sex on the hood of my concubine." Isabela asserted as she stood up straight and adjusted her clothing. _Sorry Shelly, you weren't detailed but a week ago. _

"We can't?" Red blurted out before she could censor it. The older woman smiled down at the rugby player as her blush grew even darker. "I didn't mean to say that out loud." She smacked herself in the forehead and closed her eyes tight.

"You're adorable when you're flustered." _Enthusiastic. I like that. _The older woman chuckled lightly as she reached out and took Hawke's hand, sliding her off of the vehicle and onto shaky legs. "But no, not in a public parking lot. Surrounded by college voyeurs. At 3:30pm on a Saturday." She gave the eager winger a playful pat on the cheek. There were at least a dozen eyes on them; few even had the decency to feign innocence. One of Red's team members waved nervously at them from across the street. Isabela gave a cheerful wave in response.

_I'm going to get so much shit next practice... _She gulped and waited until her knees had the will to stop shaking before looking up to her beautiful companion. "Would you, um, like to see my room?"

"I think I would like that, yes." She gave a sincere smile and allowed herself to be led by the hand. Cassandra quickly beeped them into the service entrance and opened the elevator door. "Oh, no. Not happening." Isabela took a step back.

"What? It's old, I know, but it works fine." Hawke opened the metal gate and stepped inside. It was more than old. A 1930s Otis did take a little getting used to, and it creaked a bit, but it was the easiest way to get up to her room.

The older woman grew slightly pale and looked around. "Where are the stairs?"

"Down past the laundry room." Red just blinked for a moment, squeezing her friend's hand to get her attention. A set of worried amber eyes flashed to hers. "Are you… claustrophobic?" She asked tentatively, blue eyes attempting to comfort the obviously frightened woman.

_Breathe, dammit. _Isabela quickly covered her dread with a smug smile. "No. I just don't trust a rickety old elevator. I'd hate to cut our lives short due to mere laziness." She put her hands on her hips and turned to face the long hallway.

Hawke quickly stepped out of the elevator and placed a hand on the small of her back. "I live on the fifth floor." The unnaturally taller woman looked at her sideways as she pointed downward. "And you're wearing stilts."

Isabela placed a hand on her companion's shoulder and bent forward to remove her shoes. "Here. Problem solved." She handed them to Cassandra and straightened her clothes.

Red smiled down at her, hooking the heels into her back pocket. "Aw, you're short." The older woman was about 5'8", not really short for a woman, but two inches below the rugby player.

"You're just extra tall. There's a difference." Isabela folded her arms over her chest and began to stomp indignantly down the hall and up the stairwell. Hawke couldn't hold back the giggle that erupted as the smaller woman skipped from step to step, nor could she stop herself from maliciously eyeing the skirt-clad rump that bounced with every one. She grabbed a tan hand as they made it to the proper floor and began to lead her new friend through the corridor. A few stray eyes and smiles from the other residents made her blush as she pointed out where the bathroom, shower room, and kitchenette were. She knew that Isabela could care less, but she figured it would be useful to know, and the older woman politely humored her.

"And here we are." Cassandra gestured to her door before unlocking it and pushing it open. Isabela took in the surroundings. Directly on her right were three closets, the middle one hiding a sink. There were bunks on opposite walls, lifted with totes tucked underneath, and two desks on either side of the window in the rear. On the left, pastels, perfumes, trinkets and frilly girly things. On the right, dark colors, the slight musk of sweat, and at least a dozen posters from various movies, games, and TV shows.

"Not bad." _Screams Geek-bian, but looks comfy. _She waltzed right in and leaned against Red's bunk, taking the time to admire the other side of the room before dropping her purse on the more masculine desk. "Though it looks like 'Flower Shop Barbie' threw up over there."

Hawke closed the door and sighed before setting the discarded heels next to the matching bag and sitting on her bed, feet kicking just above the carpet. "Yeah. Merrill, my roommate, is a Plant Sciences major. She's a little nerdy and socially awkward, but nice. I call her Daisy." She leaned back on her hands. _Probably should have texted her before bringing a girl in here. Well, woman. Either way, it's a bit late now._

Isabela turned and admired Hawke's side more thoroughly before poking her square in the sternum and laughing. "You are a big, fat closet geek." She prodded to emphasize the last four words. _And yet I can recognize every character… Well, I'm hip. It's my job to know these things. _

The winger couldn't resist chuckling and grabbing the shorter woman's hand. "I'm not fat, and I'm certainly not in any closet." She smiled up at her, being extra careful not to stare too long at the chest that rested at eye-level.

"Prove it." The exotic beauty dared, her honey eyes dilated slightly and her wicked grin arousing as ever. She climbed onto the bed, straddling her host. Red gulped hard. Isabela's height difference put her face just above level, giving Hawke an undeniably wonderful view of exquisitely tanned and freckled cleavage. Worst (or best) of all, the blue pencil skirt had ridden up to the point where it covered only the top few inches of her exceptionally thick thighs. The young woman sat motionless in the heat of battle, frozen from inexperience. She wanted to kiss and touch her everywhere, but didn't know where to start, where to stop, and what to avoid altogether. She had technically had sex before. But the first time was back when she was 16, and sticking your hand down a girl's pants at a birthday party hardly counts. Her second attempt was with a boy, just for scientific comparison. It was sweaty and awkward, and she was out of the room long before he got what he wanted. After that, intercourse was set aside to allow time for academia.

A set of perfectly toned arms were wrapped around her neck, urging her closer and out of scrambled and self-defeating thoughts. She licked her lips and raised her attentions to the most amazing amber irises. Everything about the woman was flawless curves and fine details, built to be praised. Her suitor had the sudden urge to push a single misplaced strand of hair behind Isabela's ear, and she gave in, knuckles drifting lightly over her tan neck. "You're amazing." She mumbled, mostly to herself.

"Then kiss me." Isabela parted her lips and leaned in, leaving the last centimeter for Hawke to complete. The younger woman gulped and closed the distance. They kissed passionately, giving and taking with a small amount of force. Cassandra ran her hands along her companion's back, one reaching up to bury itself in dark curls, the other reaching diagonally and cradling a shoulder blade. The more experienced woman led the kiss, pushing herself into strong arms, enjoying the soft cotton collar of the skirt she was grabbing onto. _She's a fast learner. _Isabela had received a lot of kisses over the years, but it was usually a momentary distraction before sex. This, however, was making out for the sake of making out. No groping, no stripping, no teasing.

When she picked up a rugby player, she expected a rough tumble in the sheets, maybe some name-calling and hair-pulling. Which was fine; preferable, in fact. Instead, she was being embraced and worshipped passionately, not forcefully, for what felt like an eternity. But, as strangely soothing as it was, she did intend to have sex today. She certainly didn't take the fit and trim athlete out to lunch just to chat. Not that the conversation wasn't good, and their debates on hot topics were actually very well informed. _Smart, incredibly articulate, funny, willful, and just a little flirty. If she gets that brain and that body to work together, I could be in for a long weekend. _She sucked Red's bottom lip hard before breaking the kiss with a 'pop'. The winger sat gasping for air, her hands loosening their grip but not moving, wholly content with the honor of resting innocently on her companion's clothes.

Isabela massaged her hands from the back of a tense neck to strong biceps, then dipped them under the cotton Star Wars tee and kneaded her thumbs against muscular shoulders. _What does she do to get these deltoids? _"You can touch me. I'm not fragile." The sun-kissed woman leaned back a bit, pushing out her chest. Her nipples were hard and visible through her bra, tank, and blouse. _Come on, wolf eyes, do your worst. _

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. _Hawke's eyes did exactly what she wanted them to, staring deeply at her chest as she licked her lips. Being a female athlete, she spent plenty of time in group showers. Logic dictates that she saw a lot of breasts; large, small, oblong, uneven, bruised, even downright non-existent breasts. But she never had the opportunity to have her face so close to a pair of flawlessly symmetrical DDs, let alone be encouraged to touch them. Her eyes shot up to Isabela's, noting her approving smirk and dilated pupils. She continued to focus on the more experienced woman's eyes as her hands roamed over her back. She looked for subtle cues of disapproval as her palms gently held the slim waist, but she didn't find anything but an aura of calm.

"I feel like I'm taking an anatomy lesson." Hawke winced at her own omission, waiting for derisive snickering than never came.

The older woman just smiled warmly down at her. "I am a TA for Human Anatomy and Physiology, if it makes you feel any better."

"Of course you are." Cassandra rolled her head to the side with a sigh. "You're the Tony Stark of Kirkwall. Pirate, race car driver, runway model, millionaire. A jack of all trades in a sexy lab coat. I'm not dreaming, am I? That would be the cruelest joke in history." She stammered out, just voicing her thoughts and trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of her jeans. She received a pinch to her shoulder, making her jump and tighten the grip on Isabela's blouse.

_Soul rotting sweet talk? A girl's ego can always use more stroking. _Isabela smirked at the little pout she elicited from the winger. "See, you're awake." She pressed forward, kissing the nervous lover. She felt her tense, but they kissed languidly until she relaxed under her teacher. Hawke began to slowly stroke up and down her sides, and the older woman continued to lead on, nipping at her bottom lip while trying to tease her into further action. Getting little response, she pulled back from the kiss and used one hand to reach back and pull the hair away from the side of her neck, tilting her head to the side invitingly. Red blinked for a moment before taking the hint. She lowered her lips leisurely, barely brushing them over the soft skin. _God, she smells awesome. _The light musk could only be described as 'sex in a bottle'. It broke something in her brain, driving her forward. Her hands rose up just underneath those bountiful breasts and she devoured the chocolate skin of her neck.

"Mmm." Isabela purred. The young woman may have been inexperienced, but she had zeroed in on her weak spot almost instantly. Her body throbbed as eager lips sucked and kissed forcefully below her ear. Even those strong, athletic hands began to roam, one reaching back to wrap around her hips while the other cupped her breast. She gasped at the sudden heat in the room, and her hips began to rock involuntarily, hands gripping tight to powerful shoulders. _Takes a little warm-up time, but you can't deny the results!_

_God, I wish I had a penis sometimes. I'd be so far up her skirt right now. _She could hear the little gasp as she wrapped herself around the woman, and enjoyed the little shivers and movements she was making. The idea of the tanned woman naked and writhing in her lap was overpowering, and her body wanted to make that happen ASAP. She focused on the sighs and moans Isabela was letting out as she sucked at the one spot on her neck. _It's so fucking hot in here. _But she didn't pull away; instead, her arm tightened around the woman's impossibly wide hips, her skirt pushing up slightly, the fabric taut from the spread of her legs. She squeezed a soft breast lightly, experimentally, then rubbed her thumb over the peak.

"Fuck this, I want to be naked!" Isabela growled against her forehead. She leaned back and ripped open her blouse, buttons flying everywhere. Cassandra just stared, hands lowering to her hips, as she dropped the ruined garment on the floor. The older woman came back with a passion, nails digging into short black hair and forcing their lips together, tongues fighting roughly. Red couldn't help being aroused at the feel of their breasts rubbing together, even clothed as they were, and she squeezed the skirt-clad rump, pushing them as close as the material would allow without ripping. Isabela, spurred on by the groping of her ass, reached her hands under the Star Wars t-shirt and scratched at perfectly toned ribs. _Stunning serratus anteriors. _

But right as they were getting hot and heavy, the door opened with a creak. "Red, are you ready to go to-" Merrill stuck her head in the room and froze. Hawke didn't even hear the intrusion, her pulse throbbing in her ears. But Isabela broke the kiss and looked to the doorway.

"You must be Daisy!" She didn't even attempt to move her hands out from her host's shirt, and smiled, undaunted. "Don't mind us. We were just chatting."

"Chatting?" Merrill tilted her head, face bright pink.

Cassandra groaned and attempted to pull her shirt down to cover her stomach, but Isabela's hands refused to budge from their perch below her breasts. "Kissing. We were clearly kissing." The oblivious roommate's mouth just formed an 'o' in response, and turned a deeper red.

"And quite well, might I add." The older woman purred down at her target, eyes full of mischief.

Daisy coughed loudly and backed slowly into the hallway. "I'm going to… go find Aveline," she murmured as she closed the door.

The jack of all trades gave an uncharacteristic giggle, her thighs squeezing Red's lap. "It's cute. Can we keep it?" She tilted her head toward the doorway.

"Merrill's not a lost kitten." Hawke was still trying to pull her shirt back down over her washboard abs, and Isabela relented, moving her hands up to her collar bones.

"Yes she is. That's what I'll call her! Kitten. Yes, I like it." She beamed down to the winger, amused with herself. "Who's Aveline?"

Hawke groaned again, hands resting on her partner's hips. "A member of my rugby club. Lives down the hall. Can't miss her." _Even if you want to. _

Isabela arched an eyebrow. "She can't be that horrible."

"You'll redact that statement when you meet her." She glanced at the clock above her desk. 5:20. _No wonder my lips are tender! We just spent almost 2 hours making out. _"I must have lost track of time. We always go to dinner at 5:30."

_Dammit. I really don't want to be an asshole, but someone has __**got**__ to scratch this itch. _The guest sighed and slid back onto her bare feet, leaving her hands on her host's thighs. "I suppose that's my cue to skidoo."

Cassandra planted her hands on the tan set before Isabela could turn to grab her purse. They just looked at each other for a moment before the young student gathered her nerve. "You could go to dinner with us. Maybe spill something on yourself so that we're forced to part company, thus leaving me free to go to dinner with you…" She held onto her favorite set of hands as she slowly stood from her bunk.

Isabela leaned against the taller woman, bringing her nose against a collarbone and giving a sniff. "What's that? The faint scent of desperation?" It was mockery, of course. Red didn't smell of anything except for soap and her own perfume, with a faint tang of sweat. _Stop complaining, you know she'll be eager to please._

The rugby player gave a low groan. _Shit, I do sound desperate. I AM desperate. _"It makes sense when you hear the list of possible outcomes."

The older stood patiently, her face against the winger's neck and hands gently gripping her hips. "Do go on."

Red cleared her throat. "Scenario A. Go to dinner without you. Have awkward conversation. 0% chance of sexual activity. Scenario B. Go to dinner with you and the girls. Have awkward conversation. If Aveline doesn't kill you, 50% chance of sexual activity. Scenario C. Go out with just you. Make small talk while enjoying a meal. Definitely pick up where we left off, 75% chance of sexual activity." She wasn't sure of her statistics, but it all seemed to make sense in her head.

The shorter woman smiled, obviously fascinated by the logical thought process her new friend was using. She decided to play along, albeit unfairly. Isabela was completely without shame as she ran her tongue across a pale pulse. "Scenario D. Skip dinner and go back to my apartment. 100% chance of ludicrously steamy sex."

Hawke couldn't even hide the shiver that weakened her knees. She gulped down a breath, but tried to stay on track. "Scenario E. Quick introductions, a sudden emergency or distraction, then scenario D."

"I'm going to fuck your big ingenious brain out." Isabela exclaimed as she stepped out of the embrace. Her smile was mile-wide, having obviously won her argument. _That sounded way nerdier than was intended. Lucky she's into that shit. Apparently so am I…_

"That's… not as frightening as it should be." Cassandra admitted as she picked up the shirt that lay discarded on her floor. She threw it in her wastebasket before walking to the closet. Isabela leaned against her bunk as the student rummaged about in there. When she turned back around, she held the top of a black and boring pantsuit. The only kind she would wear, and only when absolutely necessary. "Here. You can borrow my suit jacket. It's plain, but it should fit."

The exotic beauty just blinked at her for a moment, arms over her chest. "For what purpose?" She asked calmly, her eyebrow raised.

"Because your blouse is a casualty, and it's supposed to be chilly tonight." Red remarked coolly as she held the jacket in such a way that her companion could easily slip it on.

"And they say chivalry is dead." Isabela smiled heartily as she stepped into garment. She opened up the closet and examined herself. It wasn't quite built for her busty figure, but she wasn't planning on buttoning it all the way up anyway. It was just another excuse to show off her… assets. And the sleeves were not as long as they should have been for a woman Cassandra's height, leaving them actually about right for her. "Not bad." She noted as she continued to look vainly at herself.

Her host chuckled, a small blush playing over her pale cheeks. "Please. You'd look good in a burlap sack."

"If it came to that, I'd rather be naked." She remarked as she adjusted her skirt, smoothing away the wrinkles. "Though, with the rate of global warming, who knows." She continued taking in her appearance as the younger woman got lost in thought. _It's totally self-serving to pray for climate change. Don't even think about it. _"Do you have a hair-tie?" Isabela asked politely as she tilted her neck to the mirror.

Red dug one out of her desk, but stopped when she saw the love-bite she had left. It was almost a half-dollar sized bruise, and it stuck out like a sore thumb on an otherwise flawless neck. "You're not… You should probably leave your hair down." She muttered nervously.

"And cover up all your hard work? Don't be ridiculous." Isabela cooed as she snatched the band from her hands. "It's the first of many marks I plan on receiving this weekend." She noted hopefully as she pulled her curly hair back. _That'll keep anyone from rocking my boat… unless I want them to. _She glanced in the mirror to see a red-faced rugby player.

"You're going to be the death of me." The winger sighed as she tousled her own hair.

The older woman closed the closet door and gave her friend a light slap to the cheek. "Best death you've ever had, or your money back." She winked as she grabbed her purse. Hawke hooked the heels into her back pocket again, adjusted herself, and took her companion's hand as they exited the room. She barely had time to turn her key before a familiar voice boomed from down the hall.

"YOU!" Cassandra spun on her heels in time to catch a very angry Aveline charging directly at them.

Isabela planted her feet firmly and frowned. "Shit."

The red-head stopped directly in front of the smaller woman, practically seething. The obvious nemesis just looked up at her with disdain. Merrill joined them, the tension leading her to hide behind her roommate. "I'll take it you two know each other?" The host mumbled quickly, suddenly in fear of inciting a brawl. They were inches apart, looking like Hatfield's and McCoy's.

"This _female _is the bane of my existence!" Aveline growled as she pointed a stubby finger toward the tan woman's bountiful chest.

Isabela calmly pushed the hand out of her personal space, a slightly amused look in her eye. "I like to think of myself as more of a Catwoman, but sure, Bane could work. Although Hawke thinks I'm more of a Tony Stark, so that would make you Doctor Doom, most likely."

"Ok, ok. Slow down." Red tried to step between them, but they refused to budge. "Aveline, why are you two at war?" She looked over at her teammate.

The woman warrior continued to point at the new arrival, staring her down with clenched fists. "I have written this slattern a multitude of parking tickets, speeding tickets, even one or two drunk and disorderly's. You'd think your car was a taxi service with all the people coming in and out!" She growled before turning her head to her friend. "I nearly vomited when Merrill described who you were kissing."

Isabela stood on tip-toes, puffing out her chest. "Jealous bitch! You threatened to tow my Shelby!"

"You were in the Dean's parking spot!" The security guard exclaimed as she threw up her arms.

The little dog bit back, taking a half step closer, until they were nearly touching. "He rides a bike until the snow hits! It's hardly bank-robbery!"

"And then you tried to offer yourself to me to 'make it all go away'!" She spat down at the shorter woman.

The angry beauty poked her target square in the chest. "If you weren't such a frigid bear-sow, Officer Vallen, it would have worked!" And that's when the childish (though inventive) name-calling began, leaving the occupants of room 5374 to watch anxiously.

"Wine-soaked pearl diver!"

"Bull neck!"

"Scurvy tramp!"

"Carrot head!"

"Bargain harlot!"

Hawke finally stepped between the warring parties, separating them before it could come to blows. "Alright, that's quite enough! You're scaring Merrill half to death." She pointed a thumb back to the sniffling waif.

Isabela stepped back and looked to the roommate. "Sorry about that, Kitten." She boldly took the girl into her arms, much like a mother would. The pitiful little thing didn't attempt to complain or move as the exotic beauty cooed into her ear. She even hugged back, surprising the two rugby players. Cassandra looked on intently, suddenly concerned about wandering hands. On whose part, she wasn't sure, but her socially-awkward friend's face against her new lover's neck left her Spidey Senses tingling. "I'll protect you from the big, scary lady." The older woman's eyes flashed to the red-head's menacingly.

"Kitten?" Merrill pulled back to arm's length, tilted her head curiously.

"Because you're so cute and lovable." Isabela got back to squeezing the life out of the skinny body. "Isn't she just the most adorable thing you've ever seen?" She smiled brightly at her host. Before she could receive an answer, Aveline jumped in.

"Look here whore! You can't just go around hugging my friends and expect me to forget all about your past indiscretions." She growled as the two smaller women broke apart.

"I'm your friend?" Daisy blinked up at the muscled woman.

"…Yes." The prop groaned as she looked at the floor. This earned a toothy smile and some blushing cheeks from the green-thumb, who had obviously never been heard Aveline refer to her that way.

Red couldn't stop the slight snicker that broke from her throat, looking at the embarrassed battering-ram. "Don't smile, Ave. You'll break your face." She covered her own mouth with her fist, trying not to break into giggles.

The red-head looked back down at the guest, her lips pursed. "On second thought, you can have Hawke. You're perfect for each other." She slighted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Glad to have your blessing, big girl. I'll send you an invite to the wedding." Isabela remarked sarcastically as she wrapped herself around her new lover's side, getting up on tip-toes to press a kiss to her cheek. _Why did that almost not sound like a joke? I'm sooo losing my touch. _

"There's going to be a wedding?" Merrill chirped happily, her hands clasped together excitedly.

The tom-boy was too busy pressing her new friend against her and staring down at tan breasts to actually hear the conversation. "Wait, what?" She shook her head, trying to focus on the events unfolding in the hallway.

"Yes, of course, Hawke. I would **love** to join the three of you for dinner." Isabela blinked sweetly up at her rugby player, effectively batting her eyelashes. The winger opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out.

Aveline waved her arms, motioning a foul move. "Oh, no, no, no! I'm not going to eat anywhere near that woman." She pointed to the busty broad adorning her teammate's side.

"But you just said you were starving a minute ago?" Merrill placed a hand on the largest woman's elbow, catching her attention.

"I've lost my appetite." She said as politely as she could, trying to choke back her loathing.

Cassandra stepped carefully out of the embrace and motioned to her prop. "Aveline, may I speak to you in private for a moment?" She nodded and they walked into the bathroom together. The winger looked around, making sure they were alone before speaking. "You need to tone it down, Ave."

The big girl leaned up against a sink, arms crossed over her broad chest. "Says the woman who left hickeys all over some whore's neck?" She remarked with one eyebrow raised. _Snarky bitch. _

"I'd gladly give you some new bruises if it would shut you up." The dark-haired counterpart went tit-for-tat.

Aveline groaned and shook her head. "You're the last person I would expect to convince me _not_ to speak my mind."

Red put her hands up, showing a partial surrender. "I'm not asking you to lie. I'm going to tell you what my mother tells me every year at Christmas, 'If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all'."

"If you insist on having that woman around, then you'll enjoy plenty of silence from me; that's for sure." The larger woman pursed her lips, unamused by the whole situation.

"Good! I like her. And I want to have sex with her. Lots and lots of sex. And as my _friend_, you should respect my wishes, even if you don't agree with them."

"Let the record show that I disapprove. Also, I predict an STD in your near future." She grunted out.

"Your objections are noted. And I promise to talk to her about her traffic violations." Hawke bowed her head and gestured to the door. "Now let's go make sure the little ones are playing nicely." She punched her friend's arm playfully, but got a harder hit in exchange. She rubbed at the sore spot as they walked out of the bathroom. The two smaller women were chatting away in the hall, smiling as if no argument had ever occurred.

Isabela stopped talking as they approached and closed the distance between her and her latest conquest. "Hey gorgeous." She put her hands on the taller woman's collarbones and lifted herself on one foot to kiss her on the lips. Cassandra took a moment to react, wrapping her arms around a set of wide hipbones. They kissed lazily, one of Isabela's knees bent, like out of a cheesy romantic movie. _Bolder by the moment. By the time we get to my apartment, she'll have me up against the walls. _It wasn't until they heard a fit of giggles that the younger woman broke the contact. A few of her dorm mates were standing in open doorways, watching awkwardly as the couple made out in the corridor.

"Back to your rooms! Don't encourage them!" Aveline waved everyone off, and the extra eyes quickly retreated into their respective rooms.

"Let's eat. Food. And stuff." The winger mumbled as she shook her head, releasing the smaller woman to stand on her own.

Isabela wrapped her arm around Hawke's back as they turned to walk down the hall, Aveline and Merrill in tow. "Yes, Scenario B. Lead the way." They walked in silence until they got down the stairs. Isabela reached into her friend's back pocket to grab her shoes, amongst other things. _Glutes too? Christ, she's toned! _The chivalrous woman said nothing and snatched the heels, dipping on one knee to help her into them. Isabela grinned from ear-to-ear, not used to the red-carpet special. _She's probably going to fuck my brains out, then do my laundry, sort my closet by color, and sweep my floors; all before I come down off my high. Can't say that idea doesn't have merit! _

"That's so sweet!" Daisy squealed. The couple rolled their eyes and held hands as they exited the building. "Can we hold hands?" She asked the large red-head sweetly.

"No." Was the deep and immediate reply. Merrill made a disappointed whine, which caused Aveline to roll her eyes. But the couple also caught her blushing, and when they looked at each other they burst into laughter. A series of expletives erupted from the woman-shaped battering ram, leaving a very confused maiden to wonder what was going on and why she wasn't included. _American women are so odd. Queer, really. _


	5. Dinner Dates & Dromedaries

**Isabela's POV**

_I really don't like dining halls. _I was familiar with the concept. Grab tray, fill tray with various things from different stations, set tray down, return with drink. The procedure was comfortable, simple as it was. But the food was somewhat bland, and poor Hawke looked like a nervous wreck. Eyes were watching from every corner, looking at me, of course. I didn't mind the attention. I had been stared at wantonly since middle school, when my breasts decided to show up overnight. But it was obviously making my shy little rugby player uncomfortable. _You'd think these kids had never seen a lady before. _As I followed her from line to line, she ignored me, pretending either that I didn't exist, or that I wasn't with her. _I wonder… _My thoughts were interrupted by someone bumping into my backside, leaving me to bump my companion. Hawke immediately switched places with me, practically roaring at the small Asian boy that touched me. I'll admit, I enjoyed that little protective gesture. Not that I had ever needed protection. The knife in my purse and my own bare fists usually took care of anyone dumb enough to try my patience. But I did enjoy peeling away at her geeky exterior, because there was definitely something animal underneath. And I was already practically quivering at her primal growl.

Aveline found a table in the corner of the room, obviously not wishing to be seen with me. _Selfish prude. _Kitten sat herself down across from Man-Hands, and I set my tray next to hers. Before I could protest (not that I would have, mind you), my knight-in-shining-armor pulled out my chair. I gave her a light peck on the cheek, pleased that her face grew a few shades redder. I even let her take my, well her, coat. _I could get used to this. _

"What do you want to drink?" Hawke grumbled as I slid into my seat. She was nervous, embarrassed, and absolutely terrified. _Poor thing hasn't been on a date in a __**long **__time. _

"Ginger ale will be fine. And…" I crooked my finger, and she bent her head down to my level. I whispered directly into her ear. "Don't be so nervous. If I didn't want to be here with you, I wouldn't be." Which was true; I was not above walking out on a bad date. But I found her company refreshing, and I got a sick sense of pleasure from watching the butch red-head squirm. Hawke nodded quickly and stood upright.

"Thanks sweet thing." I pinched her ass as she walked off, eliciting a shriek as well as a cacophony of giggles from various onlookers, Merrill included. Aveline was rubbing her forehead, clearly unamused. _What does it take to make her smile? Kicked puppies? _I took a moment to observe my surroundings. The first thing I noticed is that Kitten was some sort of vegetarian. Other than a small piece of fish, her tray was consistently covered in greens, which she munched at daintily. Man-Hands had quite the opposite problem. Her plates (of which there were many) included a cornucopia of meats, pastas, and fruits. _What kind of diet is that? _I looked at my own tray. Chicken bacon pizza without sauce, sushi (because yes, they had it), French fries, balsamic Brussels sprouts, and chicken Kiev. Anyone with half a brain would question the nutrition soundness of my decisions, but I wasn't the least bit concerned about my girlish figure. I planned on working off every single one of those calories. _In the most fun ways possible. _Apparently Hawke was thinking the same, considering the large masses of fried rice and triple meat pizza. Even her salad was drowned in toppings.

"So… Kitten. My girl have any other visitors lately?" I asked conversationally, turning my body to better address her.

"Oh, no! Except on move-in day. Bethany and her mother were here." She shook her head as she chewed a little bite.

"Bethany?" I arched my brow and my fork froze in front of my mouth. I was aware that I suddenly tense, though I wasn't sure as to why. _So maybe Ashley and I aren't the only ones to notice her physique under the geek costume. That's to be expected, I suppose. But why do I want to hit something?_

Merrill nodded. "Her little sister. Though you couldn't really tell by looking at them. She's all girly and has hazel eyes, and long hair." She stabbed frustratingly at a piece of arugula.

After successfully completing my bite I continued my line of questioning, body calm and curiosity not yet sated. "Girlfriend back home?" I slipped nonchalantly.

She scratched her head awkwardly, her whole face turning a new shade of pink. "I didn't even know she liked girls! It's just not something we talk about."

"What do you talk about?" I quipped.

"Classes, politics, the weather. We had a particularly intense debate on the Euro last week." She chirped happily as she grazed.

Aveline scoffed. "Not everyone spends all day talking about 'where are my pants' and 'whose the father'."

"First of all, I don't wear pants. Ever. Gave up on them the moment I hit puberty. Second, go ahead and judge me. Get it out of your system. We'll all feel so much better afterwards." I sat back in my chair, lacing my fingers like an attentive therapist.

The hulking warrior set her jaw. "Red asked me not to be rude."

I chuckled a bit, a satisfied grin tugging at my lips. _Flattering and protective of my person as well as my honor? People have married for less. _"Sweet girl, really. But you're creepier when you're quiet. Makes me feel like you're plotting my demise." I wiggled my fingers at her before inspecting my fingernails. "Your ice cold stare does nothing for me, by the way. Dry as a bone, I'm afraid. And I can't often say that."

"I'm sure you can't! And you'll end up in a ditch somewhere eventually. No point pissing off my favorite winger to put you there."

"Aveline! That's not nice at all!" The smallest woman scowled and kicked her friend in the shin. The red-head grunted, but took it like a champ.

"Don't worry about me, Kitten. I can handle a little tongue-lashing." I placed a tender hand on her shoulder, and she blushed. _Caught that one, did she? _I looked back over to the brute, who was staring down my fluffy feline as if she had just swiped her lunch money. "So, did you know your darling Hawke is a skirt-chaser?"

Aveline took a moment to consider. "I suspected." She groaned, her arms folded over her chest.

"And yourself?" I propped my head on my hands.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response." If she were a witch, I would have burst into flame with the intensity of her angry scowl.

"Gayer than the Fourth of July," came a voice from behind. I turned to see my winger holding two drinks. She had a glass of ginger ale for me, and a glass of chocolate milk with a bowl of chocolate pudding stacked on top for herself. _Pudding, really? _She relinquished the items and sat down across from me, a smug look on her face. "Just needs to join the enlightened world, like the rest of us." I found myself smiling at her adorable tendencies. _She's like a wolf cub. But sexier. And smarter. I think I'll keep her around for a while. She'll be quite the beast under the sheets after a little remedial. _She blushed under my gaze and gulped her drink.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Merrill exclaimed, kicking her companion under the table again.

She clenched her fists on either side of her tray. "Because it's not true."

"Bullshit." Cassandra coughed into her fist.

Aveline growled at her teammate. "Just because I don't spread myself to the lowest bidder doesn't mean I'm secretly homosexual."

"Butch." I said plainly, and Hawke nodded agreement.

"What do you mean 'butch'?" Kitten tilted her head to me. _Clueless. _

"Definition: manly lesbian. Example: Aveline." I pointed at the woman in question, causing her to literally bite her tongue.

She recovered quickly, deciding to join the gauntlet. "If I am supposedly some butch dyke, what does that make Cassandra? She's the big gay geek!" She punched her teammate in the arm, almost causing a fork to the nose.

I laced my hands, my index fingers resting against my piercing. My focus was tunneled to the woman across from me. "It makes her my type." She paused, setting her fork down and staring back at me. "Athletic. Intelligent. Unintentionally funny. And those damned sexy eyes… What more can you ask for?" I looked at Hawke with every bit of lust in my soul, halfway expecting her to break into a spontaneous nosebleed. But her pupils dilated and those baby blues turned to stormy seas. I fell headlong into them, hoping to never find the surface. Drowning in her every desire. And then it got warm. I was toasty all the way to my toes, and my grin was a mighty and wicked thing. What we were experiencing was, in a word, eye-sex. Hot, steamy, erotic, heart-pounding, body-throbbing eye-sex. I was definitely on top, but she was keeping pace, with her nerdy little smile and her irises giving away her every intention. Of which there were many. Oh so many. I could see the expert movements, smell the salt of well-earned sweat, hear the gasps and moans, feel her hands on every inch of me, and taste the tang of pure sex. I wasn't kidding anybody. In this instant, she was taking the reins, steering me toward the most delicious of destinations. But, for once, I didn't care. I could have baked in her radioactive heat for all eternity.

"She does have pretty eyes." Merrill mumbled, and I shut my own, stopping myself from grabbing my new play-thing by the collar and dragging her on top of the table, audience be damned. I sat there, my heartbeat completely erratic, and cursed myself internally for not taking her directly back to my place.

Hawke coughed hoarsely, taking a drink to relieve the choking. "You notice my eyes, but you don't notice my extreme preponderance for staring at women?" She rubbed her fist over her mouth, murdering the milk-moustache. _And here I wanted to lick it off. Tease. _I smiled brightly, licking my own lips. She caught the movement, and gulped.

Kitten was unwittingly strolling right through our sexual battlefield, breaking our ranks at every turn. "You never said anything to me." She shrugged.

Red took a breath, calming herself. She arched her brow at her roommate and help up three fingers. _Ok, she's doing that shit on purpose. _"I have three posters on my ceiling, Daisy. Princess Leia in her slave costume, the female cast of Firefly, and Bo from Lost Girl. Are you telling me that you never once looked up?" The tiny woman just shrugged and continued eating.

"I didn't see those either, truth be told, but you have good taste. I'm so pro-Doccubus." My smile was so vulgar in its objective that I could have caused a plague. _I've got the lab coat, she's got the brawn._

Cassandra wore a cocky little smirk, glad that I caught onto her references. "I assumed as much. And yes, I think I have fabulous taste." She winked at me as she slid a spoonful of pudding into her mouth, releasing the utensil with purposeful slowness. I felt instantly bothered in all the right ways, but I shook it off and continued to eat. _I need these calories! _I kept telling myself that, but our table was awkwardly quiet, and I couldn't stand it for long. I piled my empty plates and sipped at my soda.

"What about you Kitten? Should I hazard a guess?" I tilted my head to her, mimicking her usual curiosity.

"Oh, about… sex things?" She grumbled as she set aside her silverware.

I chuckled lightly against the rim of my glass. "Yes, 'sex things'."

She coughed weakly. "Can we… talk about that some other time? I… My mother wouldn't approve of such talk at the dinner table. And she'll… know. She's psychic, I swear." She scratched at her head.

I patted her arm. "Not a problem, sweetheart. I won't funk with any voodoo. Hawke, text her my number." I smiled as she complied, and Merrill's face lit up like a thousand Christmas trees. "Feel free to text me anytime. But… don't expect an answer tonight. I'm afraid I'll be… occupied." I shot a sideways glance to my new lover.

"Oh. OH!" Kitten's face turned blood red with recognition and Aveline groaned with a roll of her eyes.

Red cleared her throat, catching my attention. "Speaking of digits, I've had several lads and ladies asking me for yours, Isabela."

"Oh? And what did they say when they found out that I was with the handsome young Hawke, and thus unavailable?" I stroked my chin thoughtfully and she gave a deep chuckle.

"I'm not going to say that tears weren't spent." She gave what could only be called a diplomatic smile, with a hint of smugness. "But I believe you have three goats and a sheaf of wheat waiting for you in Kolkata. Might want to look into that."

I shrugged. "I don't like goats. Plus, I've already got 30 white camels waiting for me in Saudi Arabia that I don't plan on collecting."

Cassandra tapped her own chin and looked upwards. "What would one do with a herd of dromedaries in the Northeastern U.S.?"

"Can I have one?" Merrill squealed as she turned to face me directly.

"What would you do with it?" I asked playfully, my childish smile matching hers.

She clasped her hands together and set sail for Wonderland. "So many things! I'd ride it into town and make it carry my books! We'd go to the zoo and to all my classes. And it would also make fabulous fertilizer, don't you think? OH!" She poked me in the shoulder. "You should give one to Aveline, too! She could use it to break up parties!"

"That… may actually have merit, ridiculous as it sounds. They're supposed to be smarter than horses." The big scary red-head only gave a neutral shrug, her face blank.

I couldn't help myself now. "What would you name it?"

"Fluffy!" Kitten clapped.

"Charles." Aveline blurted disinterested.

"Humpty Dumpty, or Humps for short." Hawke sang with a smile.

The laugh that rumbled my entire body escaped in a choking motion. I bit my lip to restrain myself and saw Man-Hands do the same. _Oh my lord, this is her amused face! _"Ok, no camel for you." I shook my finger at her.

"Why not?" The winger gave an uncharacteristic pout.

"I just can't take you seriously when you say 'humps'." I almost burst into a fit of giggles on the last word.

"You could get a rhinestone harness and sing Fergie to her!" The smallest woman was primed to break into song when Aveline reached over and covered her mouth, well, most of her face, really.

"Come on, Merrill. Let's get ice cream." The red-head shot her a serious look and the little thing just nodded her head rapidly. With a stomp and a skip, they retreated from the table, leaving the two of us to fight back our laughter. _They're fucking adorable!_

"Would you like some ice cream, Isabela?" Red asked politely as she organized her dirty tray.

"I've got plenty back at my apartment." I chimed with a smile. _Ice cream, whipped cream, whips…_

She arched an eyebrow, like a professor giving a student a pop-quiz. "What flavors?"

"Why don't you come find out?" I reached across the table and ran a knuckle over her hand.

She visibly shivered as she stood. "Uh. Ok." Despite the small amount of silent protest I could muster, she merged our trays, pulled out my chair, and helped me back into her jacket. As we exited the building arm-in-arm, Hawke pulled out her phone. "I'm just going to send Daisy another text. So she doesn't think we were kidnapped."

I gave a mischievous chuckle as we neared my car. "Tell her to tuck herself in. You won't be returning until **very** late."


	6. Negotiation Tactics

**Hawke's POV**

_Holy Gods and all their blessings! _I'd never been on a date like that! Lunch was an appetizer. Dinner was the salad course. Right now? The victory dance prior to the meal itself! I walked slowly toward the '66 Shelby, a big goofy grin plastered all over my face. Passersby were looking at me like I was a nutcase. _Maybe I am a nutcase! _I wanted to throw up my hands, hoot, howl, and scream 'I LOVE YOU KIRKWALL! GOODNIGHT!' like a rockstar! I wanted to hug the whole world and squeeze until it burst into rainbows! I wanted to jump on the back of a unicorn and fly through the cosmos! Girls like me don't get to date women like her. _Isabela freaking Rivaini._ Even the name rolled off the tongue like liquid dark chocolate. It was exotic, sexy, sophisticated, just like her. And I, a complete and udder dork-jock, was going back to her place! Bliss poured over me like a warm shower.

That intense eye-sex earlier was the straw that broke the metaphorical camel's back. I could feel her amber eyes sinking into me, and I wanted to pass out. My jeans were like a convection oven! But I was such a badass! I stopped feigning innocence and let my mind go wild. _And oh, the look on her face!_ I could have come in a puddle right there. I don't know how I didn't. She went from predator to prey, and I was fucking loving it! I've never _ever _experienced something so animal. I wanted to tear off my shirt and go all Tarzan in front of the whole dining hall. And she would have let me. I could literally _feel_ it. _God, we were combustible._ And earlier, when I went to get sodas, everyone flocked to me. 'Is that your girlfriend?', 'Who's your friend?', 'My name's Samantha. I noticed you come in, I'm part of blahblahblah club/society/team. Here's my card.', and even the unashamed 'Dude, that chick is fucking smoking, can I get her name and number from you?'.

I barely knew what to say. I told them she was my girlfriend so they would back down, but that didn't even slow the Indian guy. He tried to barter with me. That would have almost been fun, had he been discussing actual trade goods. He could have offered me his whole country, but it wouldn't be worth it. The way my heart fluttered as I watched her chat with my friends, the way her smile lit up the whole room, and the way she stood up the 'Prop that Don't Stop'? The latter actually made me a little wet. Sick, I know, but the body wants what the body wants, and I wanted her steadfast confidence all over me. So I called him a primitive misogynistic simpleton and trotted off. I did momentarily get distracted by pudding, admittedly, but then I rushed right back!

"Did you win a Nobel in the last 30 seconds?" Isabela smiled at me and I realized that we had stopped in front of a crosswalk. I blinked a few times, snapping out of my brain. She looked nearly as content as I was, but much more mature about it. She squeezed my arm, urging a reply.

I couldn't help the words that fell happily from my mouth. "That wouldn't even compare." _I am so fucking cheesy! _I nearly winced, but she wasn't laughing. She was smiling a mile wide as she reached for my hand. I felt a momentary spark as our fingers entwined, and I could tell she felt it too.

Isabela leaned into me as we walked unhurried to the parking lot. "Do you treat every woman like a queen? Or am I the only one to get the royal treatment?"

I squinted at her momentarily. "What do you mean?"

"Huh." She tilted her head at me before getting lost in thought. _She really doesn't know? How is that even possible?_

"Did I say something wrong?" I gulped hard, searching her face for some evidence of emotion. Isabela looked as if she was picking her brain for some scrap of knowledge, but coming up empty.

"No… I just… You don't even realize you're spoiling me, do you?" She stopped and leaned up against the trunk of her 'concubine', her look more of curiosity than judgment.

I arched my eyebrow. "Isn't that kind of the idea?" I wasn't a relationship expert, but I had studied Dating 101, and 'be courteous' was a given.

Isabela shook her head, her thumb rubbing my knuckles. "Well, yes. But waiters in tuxes are the only people who pull out a woman's chair these days, and only because that's their job. You just… do it on instinct." She almost looked confused or surprised.

I took a half step forward, shielding her from a sudden brisk wind. "Does it make you uncomfortable?" I shivered lightly, somewhat from the slight chill, and somewhat from fear of pushing her away.

"No! It's just a very rare quality. I never expected that sort of thing from a rugby player." Isabela smiled and pulled me against her, lending a little warmth. She gripped my biceps as her lips tickled my ear. "I though more Viking, less Knight of the Round Table to say that tears weren'nd out I was with you?e?"."." I smiled a bit at the comparison and wrapped my arms around her waist. _Sir Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall. Yeah, I can live with that. _But a nagging little thought wormed its way out of my mouth.

"What kind of person do you usually go out with?"

"Easy on the eyes, heavy on the charm, possible kinky streak. Usually it's wham-bam thank you ma'am, not 'come meet my friends for dinner'." _And I usually don't cuddle with them. But you… I just want to suffocate you with hugs. Kind of pathetic, really. But you feel so… safe. You're Linus' fucking blanket. _She sighed against me.

"That's… not me." I breathed the words, holding her tighter against me. _I don't do one-night stands. I wouldn't know how. I wouldn't want to even if I did. _

Isabela recognized my discomfort and nuzzled my neck. "No, don't sound disappointed. The contrast is… well, I wish more people were like you." _The world could do with fewer Luis's and many more Hawkes. _Pressed together as we were, I could feel her heart thud. Something was bothering her, and it wasn't me.

"Don't your other dates treat you nicely?" I lifted her chin, looking directly into those gorgeous golden eyes.

She had a partial frown that made me want to curl into a ball and die. "Yes, to a point. But they always have an ulterior motive. They take off the suit of armor the second I flash them an inch of skin." She took a long blink, and she was smiling again. Her usual sex-laden smirk was abandoned for a lighter, almost nervous smile. "You wouldn't even touch me without my permission. That's new for me." _And exciting, and frightening, and wonderful._

I gave a lop-sided grin and pressed a single kiss to her lips. "You're new to me, too."

"Oh?" Isabela barely whispered the sound, probably unintentionally.

I chuckled and retrieved my hair tie, letting her dark locks loose. "Math-letes and Geography Bee winners don't date cheerleaders." I muttered as I rubbed my nose against her hair. It smelled amazing, like honeysuckle. It must have been some ridiculously expensive shampoo, because each strand was softer than silk.

"I was Captain of the swim team." _I feel like a character in some hair porn. And yet here I am, totally turned on. 'Never buy into a cosmetics company' my ass. _

"Still, nerds like me don't even get a second look from people like you." I shook my head slightly, brushing my lips against her temple. I wasn't going to waste any time by not touching her, and her strong pulse was telling me not to stop.

"'People like me?'" Isabela's breath was warm against my neck, and I closed my eyes. I shut out the rest of the world and drowned in the moment.

"Beautiful, popular, interesting, worldly, confident, fun. Perfect." I kissed her for each word, tattooing the description across her cheek, to her jaw, and back up to her mouth. Another spark shot through us as my lips found hers, and our hearts skipped a beat. It was either the world's slowest kiss, or time had actually frozen when Isabela moaned. _Holy shit, she could sweet talk the Queen out of her Corgis! _It was everything I ever wanted: sexual, sensual, erotic, and mind-blowing in its intensity. My eyes were rolling back behind my closed eyelids. My stomach churned and my hormones burst into overdrive, but I slid my mouth away.

_Love me until I forget... _She let out a long sigh and clawed my upper arms. "No one is perfect, Hawke." Her voice was higher than usual. I wanted to live in that moment forever; focused, blissful and irreverently aroused.

"Says the theory, but I can't wait to submit my case-study." I dove back in, unable to resist the temptation of her mouth any longer. I held her so tight that I thought our atoms might start bonding. _This is not the time to joke about 'Com-pounding'. _I smiled at my own pun and licked her upper lip, finally opening my eyes to the desire written all over her face.

_Oh, just take me already! _Isabela broke the passionate make-out session to gasp for air. "There's no point in arguing with you, is there?" Her deep amber eyes promised war, but her smile swore a compromise.

I was obviously having a powerful effect on her senses, and I felt a little cocky. My hands blazed a trail down to her hips and I nipped the very edge of her bottom lip. "My freshman year was split between rugby and debate team. I still participate in each as much as I can. So no, you don't stand a chance against me." I pushed my hand under the suit jacket, and untucked her tank top. _You can say that again! _Her ribs were blistering hot, and I had to stop myself from shuttering. I did not, however, stop myself from pressing my thigh between her legs. The combination of soft skin under my hands and a dull throb through layers of fabric was amazing. I didn't even realize that we were staring at each other the entire time. A cold breeze blew through causing Isabela to shiver, then groan. The unintentional movement had pushed her tighter against my leg.

_Breathe, breathe, breathe. _"You geniuses must give great orgasms."

"Can't say I have much experience in that area." My grin faltered for a moment before she planted a wet kiss on my lips.

"I am **very** experienced, and you are definitely first in your class." She unbuttoned my borrowed jacket and dragged my hands up to cup her chest. Isabela flashed a devilish smile before digging her nails into the back of my neck and leading a Patton-worthy assault on my mouth. My groin was already uncomfortable, but the contrast of her lacy white bra covering her soft and perfectly sculpted breasts boosted the sensation to somewhat painful. _I demand extra credit!_

I ripped my lips away, trying to beat her at her own game. "Are you seducing me, Ms. Rivaini?" I growled from somewhere deep in my gut and circled my thumbs over her nipples. Her eyes were barely half-open and she rocked her hips into my leg.

"God, yes." Isabela moaned loud and tried to pull my head back down to kiss her, mouth already primed and ready.

I stiffened my neck, not allowing any further movement. "Didn't you tell me that sex on your Shelby was unacceptable behavior?" I had a mischievous smirk that would have given the Grinch a run for his money, and I dragged my fingers along her ribs to rest them against her hips. Proud of her hastened breathing, I took a step back, leaving her at arm's length.

"Damn your impeccable memory." Isabela groaned as she regained her land-legs. Her clothes were a mess, her lipstick was mismanaged, and her cleavage held small droplets of sweat. It was the hottest thing I had ever seen, let alone accomplished. Like a work of art. She smoothed back her hair and dug the car keys out of her purse. "Hop in Casanova." She purred. She was behind the wheel in a flash, and I raced into the passenger seat as the car came to life, revving in tune to its owner. She linked her phone to the audio deck and we took to the streets.

I wasn't sure whether to laugh, cry, or curse when 'Sex on Fire' began coming through the speakers, but I chose laughter. "No, no, no. You're not going to make this drive any longer than it needs to be." I asserted.

"Aw, but that's my favorite song. _And you, your sex is on fire… Consumed with words to transpire…_" _Shit, she can sing too. BREATHE! _Isabela ran a finger over my jaw and I shuttered before skipping through the songs. _Dirty Dancer, Keep Me High, Backseat, Money Maker…_

"Haven't you heard the 'my car, my music' rule?" I ignored her and continued. _Down on Me, Pony, End of the Night, Mrs. Officer…_

"Haven't you read your Eighth Amendment? No cruel and unusual punishment." I paused everything and went searching for something that wouldn't arouse me any further.

She chuckled and shifted gears. "My pre-game playlist is not a form of punishment."

I began searching through her music library, utterly fascinated by what I was finding. "Ooo, Ms. Rivaini… You are an enigma. Metallica, Sublime, Alice in Chains, Mos Def, Five Finger Death Punch… Hello!" That's when I found something that didn't seem to belong. Ram Jam's Black Betty began thumping the entire vehicle. The look on her face was priceless as she began to tap her hand against the steering wheel. Before long, I was breaking into the vocals. "_Whoa Black Betty bam-a-lam, whoa Black Betty bam-a-lam. She really gets me high bam-a-lam, you know that's no lie bam-a-lam…" _Isabela laughed, realizing how deep my voice could get and began to sing along in her higher tone.

_"She's so rock steady bam-a-lam, and she's always ready bam-a-lam…"_ She shot me a sideways look, and I picked back up.

_"Whoa Black Betty bam-a-lam, Whoa Black Betty bam-a-lam…" _And when the instrumental picked up, she turned the steering wheel into a drum set while I rocked the air guitar. I could feel Isabela looking over at me, my head banging, my feet tapping, and my eyes closed. _I like her. I like her a __**lot**__. _She allowed me to shamelessly serenade her with the rest of the song. When Poison's Talk Dirty to Me came on next, she took lead vocals while I did backup and continued my air guitar. _This is what awesome looks like. Singing along to classic rock with your new girlfriend. _

_"Cause baby we'll be, At the drive-in, In the old man's ford, Behind the bushes, Till I'm screamin' for more. Down the basement, Lock the cellar door, And baby, Talk dirty to me."_ Her smile was brighter than the sun as we pulled behind a building. I had no idea where we were, but I didn't care. Before she could kill the ignition, I was holding her face and kissing her sloppily. She was surprised, and I pulled away before she could catch up.

"What was that?" Isabela blinked at me.

I was grinning from ear to ear and my heart was thumping like the Energizer bunny. "That was a congratulatory kiss."

She arched an eyebrow. "Congratulations for what?"

"I don't rock out with just anybody. You've officially reached girlfriend status." I poked her lip piercing and she caught on. Her pupils dilated in shock, and her body temporarily tensed.

_She's serious… I- this is the part where I let her off easy and casually run the other way… But- She's not a crazy stalker, she's not a handsy old man, she's not some entitled prince… She's just Hawke, and she wants to be with me. And, well, shit, I can't find a reason to complain about that! _"Whipping out the 'g' word after one date, are we?" Isabela was being sarcastic, I could tell. She couldn't hide her thousand watt smile from me.

"We've been on two dates. Lunch and dinner." I emphasized each with a quick peck to the lips.

"I don't usually have relationships with people without sleeping with them first." Her devilish smile erupted as she wrapped her hand around my neck, drawing me in.

I put a finger to her lips, resolute to the task at hand. "And I don't usually allow gorgeous women to seduce me without a semblance of a social contract."

She sighed and sat back in her seat. "You've peaked my interest. Are their terms to your agreement?"

I rubbed my chin thoughtfully. "Hmm. 1. Monogamy. 2. If an opportunity for karaoke arises, you are bound to be my other half for duets. 3. Cell phones on vibrate during dates." I nodded my head, out of ideas.

Isabela shook her head and chuckled. "And here I thought you were going to get all 'a dozen roses once a month' and 'come to every one of my rugby games, dressed completely in my colors'." She rolled her eyes at the latter.

I just shrugged. "You can do those if you want, but I'm not into flowers. Plus, you're an independent woman; I'm not here to tie you down. I just want to spend time with you when I can and treat you properly, not just be a one-night stand. I would almost leave monogamy out of the contract if the idea of someone else touching you didn't make me want to vomit and/or break something."

She tilted her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "For one thing, Hawke, you can't say 'tie me down' without actually referring to bondage. It's just not fair otherwise." I blushed a bit at the thought. "And… if we're going to have a running thing here, I get to kiss you whenever I want, wherever I want; because the idea of someone else touching **you** also makes me ill. Oh, and if I get really, really drunk, you're required to hold back my hair while I puke." Her sideways 'clearly satisfied' smirk and unwavering self-assurance was beaming.

I nodded diplomatically and unlatched my seatbelt. "I find your terms acceptable." _God, she's amazing!_

_That was both casual and efficient. 'Girlfriend'… You know, it might not be so bad. _"As do I." She held out her hand and I shook it professionally.

"A pleasure doing business with you, Isabela." I laughed a bit. _I just negotiated a hot girlfriend. U.N. here I come! _

_Smug little pup. _She joined in on my laughter as she turned the key and climbed out of the car. "Save the pleasing until we get up to my apartment." I stepped out and took a look around. We weren't far from campus, and on a steep hill. I had seen the street before, but I couldn't quite place it. I walked over to her and offered my arm, which she happily took. We walked around to the front of the building. A large wooden sign read 'The Hanged Man'. We were on a street consisting mostly of bars and tattoo shops, this being the former. I had seen it many a time while taking the bus to downtown.

"You live above a bar?" I turned my head to her, and she shrugged.

"It's a bit of a dive, but I like the ambiance of alcohol and depravity. Plus, an old friend owns it. He lives on the third floor." She pointed up the brick wall to a window with the light on. "I'm on the second." She led me to the door, and the smell that erupted could be described only as 'eww'. Stale alcohol, sweat, and general body order. It was a bar, much like any other. There were tables full of bikers, drunken jocks, a few hopeless looking guys drowning their sorrows, and a single waitress that wandered from group to group. On the right wall was a menagerie of photos in frames. Like a collage of local patrons. All heads turned to look at us, and it got a lot quieter. A single jukebox could be heard playing Motorhead. Impervious, my host led me directly to the bar where we were greeted by a worn-down looking blonde man with premature wrinkles, a scruffy face, and a permanent scowl.

"Evenin' Isabela." The man had a British accent, which seemed very out of place in a low-town tavern like this.

My new girlfriend just smiled at him. "Good evening, Corff."

He looked at me, his face still blank. "You bringing your friend in here for a drink? Looks a bit underage."

"That hasn't stopped you before. But no. I just wanted to check on you before we headed up to my apartment." She looked around before wandering off, and I leaned up against the bar.

Corff chuckled once she turned her back, and actually had a slight grin. "What's your name, sweetheart? Got to put something on your headstone." He cleaned a mug while he talked.

"Cassandra Hawke?" I said awkwardly. _Are all bartenders this dreary?_

He looked around suspiciously before leaning forward to talk to me. "I'll have you know that Isabela does not bring just anyone up those stairs. That means one of two things. She really likes you, and is about to blow your mind. Or she wants you dead, and is about to blow your brains out." He nodded his head and stepped back, filling an order for someone down the bar.

"What happened to the last person she brought up there?" I asked politely, figuring he would stay up-to-date on that sort of thing.

He gave a hearty 'ha-ha' and wiped down the wooden counter. "Last guy to enter her apartment was a plumber, about six months ago. Pretty sure he made it out alive."

I nodded in understanding as I saw Isabela returning from the corner of my eye. "I'll let you know how it goes."


	7. Restless Robin

**Hawke's POV**

Isabela walked right up to me at the bar, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Sorry about the interruption. Someone had the audacity to sit on my barstool." She gestured for me to walk with her and I gave Corff a weak wave goodbye. As we walked toward the back of the Hanged Man, I saw a singular open stool. Not only was it only seat unoccupied, but it was painted royal blue, where the rest were just a light wood finish. _That must be hers. And it looks like I just discovered her favorite color. _I shook my head, not needing to mention it at the moment. At the far end of the tavern we reached a set of stairs with a door above. Once at the top, she pulled out a key and unlocked it. There was a hallway stretching the width of the building with another set of stairs on the far right. There was a red door on the far left with a '2' above the peephole. Isabela walked confidently toward it as I trailed behind. She unlocked the second door and took a step inward, flicking on a light. I stood patiently in the entranceway, waiting for a proper invitation.

"Let me give you the grand tour." She smiled and took my hand, guiding me through to her inner sanctum. "You're timing is good. I just did a major renovation last year. I prefer the look it has now." She hung up my jacket and her purse on a coat rack near the door. I can honestly say that once that door closed and I heard the deadbolt catch, my jaw dropped. Whatever strange assumptions I had made about her living arrangements were way off target. It was somewhere between the Bat-cave and the Captain's quarters of a pirate ship. It was rustic and dark, but everything looked to be the finest that money could buy. The floors were all wide wooden planks, deep and chocolaty in appearance. Directly to my left, a window and a dark accent table, with a pile of unopened mail on it. I followed the wall, seeing a mirror and a pair of crossed swords; antique cutlasses, like you would usually find in a museum. I immediately took off my shoes, leaving them by the coat rack. _Fuck me, this place is amazing!_

Isabela flicked on a second light. "This is my office. I spend way too much time in there. " It was directly ahead with an ornate blue throw rug. Bookcases stood on either side of a window, filled to the brim with leather-bound and hardcover titles. Her desk and computer were against a wall that broke the space into sections, while only running half the width of the floor plan. The desk itself fit the dark wood color scheme she was going for, but was coated in open folders and varying papers.

"This is the living room." On the other side of the office wall was a huge TV (easily 60") with a Playstation and cable box tucked neatly underneath. There was a coffee table, more bookcases, and a matching crimson loveseat-armchair combo that faced the television. A large window spanned most of the length of the living room, allowing for an amazing view of the city lights. A companion to the office rug filled most of the floor space in this section, as well, but was the same color as the chairs. A large wooden ceiling fan was the source of most of the light in the apartment.

"Here, take a seat." She led me to a stool next to the island of the kitchen before turning on the overhead lights. The island itself was a deep black marble, and cool to the touch. I turned to look at the right side of the apartment. It looked as if a large wall had blocked it off from the rest, but it was cut in two, leaving a wide open gap. _Definitely claustrophobic. There's not a door in sight, and the curtains aren't even closed. _The entire layout seemed very open, and I could see a vanity and the tip of a four post bed from behind the barrier. I gulped hard, remembering the purpose of this little visit. "What do you think?"

I startled, having forgotten what I was doing. Isabela was sitting in the other stool, her head propped on one arm and her long legs barely touching the floor. I looked around again before turning my attention to her. "I want to say bachelor pad, but you're not a man."

"Is that a bad thing?" She arched her brow to me, a slight grin on her lips.

I shook my head violently. "No! Of course not! I think it's pretty awesome so far. And your TV! It's huge!"

"Come on, wolf eyes. Let me show you the rest of the house." She stood and waved me over. We walked to the gap between the walls, where she flipped another light switch, and I looked around. To my left, the bedroom. There was no further barrier to that expanse. A California King sized dark wood four post bed with royal blue sheets took up most of the space, with a footlocker in front of it. There was a wide window just above the headboard, letting in some ambient light. She had a row of closets against the back of the living room wall and a matching vanity in front of another high window on the far wall. _Wow!_

At the far end of the gap was a single painting, which I immediately recognized as Wanderer Above a Sea of Fog by Caspar David Friedrich, one of my dad's favorites. _Not all who wander are lost._ We stepped to the right of the 'hallway' and into the bathroom, and Isabela cut the light on. The only thing separating the two spaces was a deep blue folding false wall, like a larger version of a changing screen, with a black silk robe draped over it. Against the wall to my right were the washer and dryer, along with a shelf for towels and detergent. _Kind of wondered where she did her laundry. Classy lady like her doesn't do coin-op. _There was a marble sink with a mirror above it and a simple toilet. _At least it's not a bidet. That would be a frightening learning curve! _In the center of the white tile area was a large claw-foot tub with a shower head and curtain, and a basket along the side containing various soaps and a washcloth. A large frosted window was at the far end, allowing light to get in, but maintaining privacy.

I blinked a few times before sitting on the footlocker. "I repeat, you, Isabela Rivaini, are an enigma." She rolled her eyes and sat next to me.

"How so?" Her head tilted curiously.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and leaned into her. "You could have any stupid expensive condo or fancy ranch. Instead, you renovate the second floor of a bar and turn it into a badass apartment?" I arched my eyebrow.

She shrugged. "I'm kind of a private person, silly as that sounds. I built this space to my own specifications so that I would be comfortable here after a long day of classes." And she did seem much more at ease. Her expressions were softer, her words came slower, and her smile seemed completely natural. "Truthfully, high-town housing comes with its own problems. You'll see just as many rats, but their furs will be more expensive. And they'll have lawyers. I hate lawyers."

I chuckled a bit, trying to break the tension in her jaw. "Corff mentioned you don't bring people here often. No booty calls to Casa de Isabela?" I squeezed her side tightly.

Isabela turned her head to me and ran a finger down my temple. "I can't trust the location of my secret headquarters to just anyone." She looked as serious as the plague for a moment before her smile broke. _That was Wonderwoman on Lois Lane hot! Only she could make something so geeky sound so sexy. _

I kissed her cheek eagerly. "If I am to be bound with carrying the most sacred of knowledge, do I at least get sidekick status? I could be your Robin!"

She gave a light chuckle and patted my cheek. "One step at a time, I'm still wrapping myself around 'girlfriend'."

I hadn't heard her use that word yet, and it surprised me. It was a happy surprise, though, and I found myself pulling her in for a series of sweet kisses. "You can wrap yourself around me any time, Isabela." She buried her hand in my hair and started to deepen the kiss. _This is it. This is your moment. You're in the bedroom. You're already kissing… _That's when my nerves caught up with me, and I pulled back, quickly standing. "After I use the restroom."

She sighed and shook her head as I walked into the bathroom. I could hear "tease" from behind the thin barrier. I quickly attended to my business before washing my hands. I left the water running and looked in the mirror. _What the hell am I doing here? I have no idea how to have sex with her! I just barely got the kissing part down! And what if I totally suck? Is she gonna just let me poke around down there all night even if I'm clueless? God, I hope not. I really don't want to disappoint her. But… she is an Anatomy TA, and she can obvious keep up on her end. __**Maybe**__ she'll be nice and lead you through it, and ignore the blubbering mess you'll be within seconds. __**Maybe**__ she won't notice the gnarly scar on your back, despite the fact that she's absolutely flawless. The moment you see her naked, you're going to have a fit, and she's going to look at you like you're stupid. … Maybe we should wait. I mean, no rush, right? Oh, come on, who are you kidding? If you can't deliver the goods, she'll find someone who can! Someone hotter, with more stamina, more experience…_

"Hawke?" I could barely identify the voice behind me as my knuckles whited against the sink. My pulse was beating in my ears, my head felt way too light, and I was hyperventilating. _Shit. _I clutched my chest as my eyes rolled back into my skull and I fell backwards in a faint.

* * *

**Isabela's POV**

I sat on my footlocker, taking off my heels and jewelry. I was nervous, and once the shoes were off my feet, I buried my head in my palms. _What the hell am I doing here? You don't bring young girls home. You don't bring __**anyone**__ home! And when did you start falling for geeky college chicks? Since when do you let them call you their 'girlfriend' after only 24 hours acquaintance? This is absolutely insane! Those big blue eyes have got you hooked, and you aren't even thinking straight! She's not __**entirely**__ innocent, but her sexual experience could probably be described as 'none'. I mean, what happens to this little love story once she's naked? Sure, she'll be hot. But you'll be impulsive. You'll push her too fast, she'll freak, and it'll all go downhill. You can lead. She won't mind that at all. But what if you get close but she can't finish? __**She's**__ going to be done in under a minute. But you… you are a whole new dimension of time, effort, and skill that she isn't used to. No… she's an athlete, nervousness aside. She'll catch up. There's no hurry, really. I mean… I __**need**__ to have sex soon. But it can wait until later tonight, if it needs to. Perhaps patience is key. _

I looked at the clock on the far wall. I continued to hear water running in the bathroom, but she had been in there a long time. I stood and adjusted my clothing before calling her name. "Hawke?" I stood against the changing screen and waited for a response. When she didn't answer, I got worried. I carefully walked inside to check on her. She was leaned up against the sink, her face pale in the mirror's reflection. It was a split second before she was clutching at her chest. _Shit. _I ran up behind her as she passed out, just barely stopping her before she hit the hard tile. _Shit, shit, shit! _She was dead weight in my arms, and it took all my effort to drag her into the hallway.

"Wake up, Hawke!" I slapped her face a bit, trying to make her stir. "Oh, come on!" I started shaking her shoulders, to no avail. I checked her pulse, somewhat comforted that she was, in fact, still alive. That's when I realized I needed help. I laid her on her side, making sure her airway was open before running like hell to find Varric. I bounded up the stairs like a madwoman and banged on his door.

"Varric!" I yelled as I continued to pound the wood.

"What the hell, Rivaini!" He swung the door open angrily. I noted that he was clothed before shouting at him.

"My place now! My girl had a panic attack and hit the deck!" I grabbed his stubby hand and dragged him outside. "My girlfriend is passed out in the hallway, and she won't wake up!" I screamed as we bolted down the stairs.

"Your WHAT?" But I didn't answer, taking him directly to her. He crouched next to her, checking her pulse. "Grab me some Windex. The ammonia ought to wake her up." I bolted to the kitchen, grabbing the bottle and a towel. I doused the fabric and handed it to him. He sat her up and wiped the towel under her nose, causing her face to cringe. He continued until Hawke's eyes began to flutter open. "We've got a live one!"


	8. Linus' F-ing Blanket

**Hawke's POV **

Something smelled like stale cat piss. The stench made my eyes begin to open and they burned a bit. I vaguely remembered passing out. My vision was a bit blurry, but I could almost make out a face. First off, it was a man. White, scruffy, and blonde. That was somewhat unsettling, considering whose apartment I was in. I said a few silent prayers, hoping that I wasn't going to wake up with a new hole in my body or a crude tattoo. "Who…?"

"Hawke, oh thank God!" Isabela's hazy visage appeared next to the man's, taking away the smelly rag. As I began to focus, she hugged and shook me violently. "Don't you ever do that again!"

"Sorry, I guess…" I blinked at the scruffy man. "Who are you?" Isabela began to stand me upright, and I noticed that the man in question was actually a dwarf. Or little person; whichever was considered politically correct. He had a ridiculously furry chest that was obvious through his mostly unbuttoned shirt. The top of his head was just below my chest as he stood a foot away.

He smiled and held out a hand. "Varric Tethras. Isabela's friend and neighbor. Who are you?"

I inventoried his mode of dress. _Burgundy silk top, black slacks, big necklace, tons of rings. Mob? _"Cassandra Hawke, Isabela's girlfriend…" I shook his hand nervously, not sure how much pressure it would take to hurt him. _I am twice the size of this guy, even if he is stocky. And there's no way I'm going to accidentally hurt some Don. I'd be dead in a week._

"I ask again, Rivaini. What the hell?" He held his hands up to her as she led me to sit on the footlocker. "Since when do you have a girlfriend?"

_Since when have I been claimed by anyone? _She walked to the kitchen to grab me a glass of water. "It's a recent development." She said politely.

He laughed as he leaned against the closet. "No shit! You were single last night!"

"You know me. Full of surprises." Isabela shot me a smile as she sat next to me.

He rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Where did you find this one? Gamestop? Used book store? ASPCA?"

I finished my water and raised my hand toward him. "I'm right here!" He arched an eyebrow at me, a slight smile on his broad face. "We met at the party last night. It occurs to me that you were the DD she mentioned." I handed her the empty glass and she nodded at me before heading back to the kitchen.

He tapped a finger against his forehead. "Oh how the dots connect. You're the rugby player she talked about this morning." He grinned brightly. _He seems to know something I don't…_

Isabela coughed as she re-entered the room. "Yes, she is." _Now shut up and leave so we can get down to business._

"Well then, good night to the both of you." Varric gave a sarcastic bow and began to walk toward the door. He paused in the threshold, and looked back to my hostess. "And next time, Rivaini, give me a heads up. I'll have first aid and earplugs on standby." She rolled her eyes as he closed the door behind him.

"Holy fucking chest hair! That's your 'old friend'?" I gave her a wild and confused look.

The mysterious older woman chuckled as she sat at the end of the bed. "The man fur is something, isn't it?"

I scratched at my head. "Where did you come to know such a strange little man?"

"It's a really long story," was her only reply.

"Well, we've got time. I'm still recovering from a minor panic attack, after all." I stretched and looked at the clock. _6:30. _

She sighed as she cradled my jaw in one hand. "We should discuss that little incident." Her smile faltered and Isabela looked genuinely worried about me as she stroked my cheek with her thumb. _Maybe I shouldn't have pushed her so quickly. But the car earlier… I'm so ready it hurts. _

I gave a minor smirk. "A tale for a tale?"

She stood up and took my hands. "Come on Hawke, let's sit on the couch." She led me to the living room and I sat on the loveseat. It was definitely expensive and vintage, but surprisingly comfortable. She walked to the large French door refrigerator. "Want something to drink?" She chimed from within the open door.

"No thank you." I smiled politely as she made herself a Cuba Libre. I chuckled a bit when she threw in the lime wedge and tiny umbrella. "And here I thought you would drink like a pirate, since you swear like a sailor."

Isabela pulled out a coaster before sitting next to me, close to the window. "You'll understand once you hear my little story."

I crossed my legs and turned my body toward her. "I'm all ears."

She took a sip of her drink and cleared her throat. "My husband, Luis, owned several businesses, the largest being a shipping company. International trade; very tight-lipped and extremely profitable stuff. Mostly illegal, of course."

"Your husband was a smuggler?" _Isabela Rivaini, the Pirate Queen of the Eastern Seas. Minus the husband, that's pretty hot. _

"Yes, but of what, I'm still not entirely sure. Anyway, he used to hold wild parties on his yacht once a month. Hand shaking, open bar, waitresses in bikinis, polo shirts. Dreadful, really. My purpose was to sit next to him and look pretty. In silence." She gestured with her drink before taking a long sip.

I let out a long breath, choosing my words wisely. "Wow, Luis sounds like a dick… But where does your neighbor come in?"

"Varric attended one of these parties. The Tethras family and their associates owned all of the important docks in Florida. They call themselves the Merchant's Guild. I had met his brother, Bartrand, a few occasions prior. He was, for lack of better words, slimier than an eel. But Varric isn't like that. He actually took the time to talk to me like an adult. He is a genius with money. Got his Master's in Macro-Economics from Kirkwall. After my husband died, he helped me figure out my financials. And when I mentioned wanting to restart, he suggested I come here to go to school. Made a good case for my admission, too." She finished her drink and walked back into the kitchen to make another. I turned toward her, eager for more information.

"So he's in the mob or something? And why is he up here if his business is in Florida?"

"Cat, meet curiosity." Isabela gave me a wicked grin and dropped an extra ice cube into her cocktail. She sashayed over and took back her spot. _Good to know she is interested in my stories almost as much as my body. _"I'm joking. Varric's family had a bit of a falling out with the rest of the Merchants. Someone narced, someone else got killed, the Feds got involved, the IRS showed up. Big nasty mess. So House Tethras got booted from the Guild altogether. Can't step foot in the state again. Luckily, he had some very legal and very secure investments that weren't confiscated when the RICO case went down. He took his money and ran up here with me. Decided to go back to school for a bachelor's in English; something about 'broadening his horizons'. He's also a high priority financial advisor in the area. Meanwhile, his dumbass brothers live together in a trailer park somewhere in the Carolina's." She chuckled and played with her cocktail umbrella.

I reached out to take her free hand, squeezing it gently. "I hope he doesn't mind that you told me this stuff about him. I'd hate to piss off an ex-mobster." _I don't want to get whacked, or sleep with fishes, or be incased in cement. _

She smiled contently at me before sipping at her drink. "It's better that I told you anyway. His passion is storytelling. He would have inflated the truth to better his ego, and we'd be required to listen absorbedly all night."

I cleared my throat nervously. "Speaking of truth… Your husband."

She sighed and placed her spent drink on the table. _Good one Gorbachev, grab a sledgehammer and go straight for the wall. _"Luis Verduzco." It was calm, but ice cold. The tension in her body increased tenfold and her smile faded to nothing. The room was still except for some intermittent blinking.

"You don't talk about him." I gulped hard, sensing bad blood.

Isabela's jaw was set. "Not often, and never fondly."

I had to ask the obvious question. "But you were married?"

"That's another long story." She reached out to grab her umbrella, spinning it between anxious fingers. She was staring down at her hands, a solemn expression on her face.

"Please?" I lifted her chin to look into her eyes. Their pure gold was murky with discomfort, and her face was grim, to say the least. "I promise to never ask about him again." I made my request as gently as possible.

_Might as well save the awkwardness and get it over with. _After a thoughtful moment, a slight smirk lit up her face. "That'd be two stories. Are you willing to meet the exchange fairly?" She tilted her head with amusement.

I leaned in close, talking softly against her lips. "Tell me about your ex, Isabela, and I promise you two very interesting tales about myself." The desire to kiss her was overpowering, and I quickly buckled. The faint taste of rum and coke was arousing, but I cut myself off before I could get carried away. She licked her lips as I pulled away, looking utterly smug. _Come to think of it, I'm feeling a little chatty. _

"Hm. I accept. But I need another drink." She tapped her glass before heading back to the kitchen. She gave up on the cocktails and went straight for the rum. She poured two small glasses of dark rum and shot me a 'no nonsense' look. _Tipsy Hawke could be fun. And if she wants to be my girlfriend, she'll have to learn to keep up. _I nearly complained that I didn't get a garnish, but decided against it. She handed me my drink and settled back down. "Well, I suppose I should start at the very beginning." She glanced at me as I stared down my rum.

_This is obviously some sort of test. Maybe a social experiment. _I had never had rum straight before, but if that's what it would take to impress her, I was game. I gave a quick mental prayer before taking a sip. My eyes widened and Isabela began to chuckle at me, shaking her head. _Damn, that's intense. _I fought it down, feeling my face redden. "By all means, spare no details." I quickly set the glass down, attempting to look attentive.

_Still just a pup. _She rolled her eyes at me as she sipped her own drink. "Alright. I never had a father. My mother never told me who or where he was. I doubt even she knew for sure. She wasn't exactly the loving type. Hit the pipe a lot." She gestured toward her mouth as if smoking something, but there was a gap between her fingers.

"Crack?" _Oh, Isabela…_

She nodded with a scowl. "Yeah. I lived alone my last two years of high school while she commuted between jail and court-ordered rehab." She swirled her glass around nervously.

"They didn't put you in foster care?" I picked up my own drink, no longer bothered by the taste.

"I convinced a neighbor to falsify some documents, made it look like I was being supervised by another adult. I wanted to live alone. I was already taking care of myself, anyway, and it nice not having to peel a crackhead off of the couch to make sure she was still breathing or steal cash from her purse to buy food. I could finally be a priority." Her eyes fell to the floor, and I placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

I asked the one thing I didn't really want to know. "What did you do for money?"

"Odd jobs mostly. My fake documents came with fake IDs. By the time I was graduating, I took a job as a waitress at a strip club. Kept the lights on, learned to mix drinks from the bartender, and the hours worked well around my school and swim schedule. Well, Luis owned it. He was already over 30, Cuban, and smoked cigars like it was going out of style. He offered me a large pay raise if I danced at the club. I declined several times. But my mother came back from another stent at rehab and 'found a purpose'. What she found was a cult. Started giving away all of my hard-earned money when I wasn't looking. I got desperate." She took a long sip at her drink. I could tell that she was holding back tears, and it hurt me to watch. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she barely curled her lips. I sipped at my drink, gaining back some liquid courage. I feared my current conversational path, but was determined to see through her troubled amber eyes.

"So you took his offer?" I choked out.

Isabela took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "As it turns out, becoming a stripper is simple. You sleep with the boss." Her glass tightened in her grasp and I set my jaw.

"That doesn't sound very consensual."

She exhaled slowly, sinking into the couch. "That's because it wasn't… Not entirely. He got me nice and drunk before he made me take my clothes off to 'inspect the goods'. That was standard procedure. But the bastard couldn't stop there. He told me I was gorgeous, smart, etc, etc. Then he _took_ my virginity right on his desk. Worst of all, I got pregnant." My entire body tensed up and my muscles burned. Her voice was wavering, and tears were starting to collect at the edges of her closed eyes.

_I hope his death was slow and painful. _I couldn't think of what to say. "Shit." I muttered before downing the rest of my drink, setting it back on the coaster with extra force.

Isabela gulped hard, fighting her emotions. "Yeah. My mother found out, called me all sorts of names, and we confronted Luis. She claimed she'd press charges, he swore he didn't know I was only 17. They went back and forth like I wasn't even there. Next thing I know, they make a compromise. I would marry him on my 18th birthday to make it all kosher, and he would use one of his ships to take her little cult to live on some island in the middle of nowhere." _Selfish bitch. _She shook her head at the frustrating memories.

I was taking deep breaths, restraining the sudden urge to punch a hole through the nearest wall. "Your mother forced you to marry a total creep so that she could run off with a bunch of nuts?" I rubbed my forehead in my fury, suddenly understanding why police officers and social workers are prone to alcoholism.

"I didn't have much say in the matter. I really didn't want to be a single parent. A rich asshole father had to be better than none at all, as far as I knew. So my dumb ass agreed to be his little trophy wife. Gave his associates a reason to think he was a family man; someone that they could trust. Joke was on both of us. He rushed the wedding and forgot to arrange a pre-nup; I miscarried at the end of my first trimester."

I took a deep breath while a mix of emotions ran through me. Rage, jealousy, disgust, sadness, loathing, and discomfort jumbled my mind, making it difficult to speak. "That's… I don't know what to say."

Isabela opened her eyes and shrugged. "I'm kind of glad it turned out that way. It wouldn't have been much of a life for a child. I stayed married to that sack of shit for about four years, being treated like an object to be paraded in front of princes and businessmen. Oh sure, he bought me things to keep me appeased, but if I got out of hand, he would lock me away somewhere with a bottle of wine and a dirty book. Told everyone I was indisposed." Her face went from poignant to vengeful as she finished her drink.

"Sounds like he was a sexist and a disgrace to the human race… But how did he die?" I retrieved my arm from around her shoulders, clenching my fists in my lap. I was retraining myself, but my nails were digging into my palms.

She rubbed her chest and cleared her throat. "He asked me to dance for his friends at one of his parties. I refused. Instead, I told one of his rivals that Luis was screwing them over in a deal. Which, ironically, was true. They blew up his favorite yacht. While he was on it." Isabela actually smiled cruelly at that, and I dare say that I did too. "My hands are just as clean as my conscience when it comes to Luis' death, so I had no trouble taking ownership of his swindled millions." _It's the least I deserve after five years with you, prick. _Part of me was actually amused by the thought that Karma took him, but it still didn't seem sufficient.

"If I had known you then, I would have killed him in the most painful way possible for having the impudence to touch you. Then I would lock your mother in an insane asylum and take care of you and your baby." I took her hands and brought them to my mouth for a sprinkling of light kisses. _I'd break his legs, then his arms, leaving him completely helpless. Then I'd cut him. Shallow at first, but ever deeper. And just as he would beg for death, I'd cauterize the wounds before starting all over again. And then I'd download tons of kiddy porn on his computer and leave the cops an anonymous tip. A child molester who can't fight back? He'd be a hit in prison. _I could feel my eyes shining at the malevolent thoughts. _He got off far too easily. _

_If I didn't know any better, I'd think she was going through murder scenarios. _Isabela caught the shine in my eyes and her pupils dilated. _God, she totally is. Fucking shit, lace underwear has never felt so uncomfortable. _She shivered lightly before beaming at me. "I know that, sweetness. You're a knight in shining armor, bound to protect my honor. The exact opposite of my ex-husband. And a hell of a lot sexier." She pulled me in for an alcohol-laced kiss; hot, wet, and demanding.

I broke it off long enough to breathe, a cocky grin my new calling card. "Damn straight." She was leaning back and I was halfway on her lap already, still holding her hands as our lips and tongues tangled sloppily. _Not on the couch! _I broke away, gasping and panting like a marathon runner. "But what about your mom?"

She groaned. "As far as I know, she's still farming with her community on their little cult island. I sent word to her after I lost the baby and after Luis died. Never got any response. If I find her grave, I'll dance on it."

I squeezed her hands tenderly. "That couldn't be easy to talk about."

"Well, you'd be the first. Outside of Varric, of course." She blinked hesitantly, a slight smile at the edges of her mouth. _I've never stalled sex with story time before. She __**is**__ Linus' fucking blanket! _

I looked into her eyes, and I found a sacred trust in their amber depths. Something rare and exquisite, to be treasured. "That's… gratifying. Being your confidante, I mean." I was a bit nervous, now responsible for keeping those intimate secrets safe, but I tried not to show it. I smiled warmly, bringing her hand against my cheek.

_I spilled my sobbing guts, and she's ok. She's not running away from my baggage, or asking me if I've seen a therapist. _"It is, isn't it?" Isabela softly stroked my cheek and jaw, and I closed my eyes like a content pussycat. _Hawke makes me feel… good. Secure, happy, excited, and carefree. I can trust her with all of this. I want her to trust me too. _She pulled me in for a single kiss, and broke it off with a slightly tipsy grin. "But I believe you owe me some tales, Ms. Cassandra Hawke."

"My first little story requires a visual." I cleared my throat and sat back. She gave me a confused look as I turned my back to her. I pulled my left leg onto the couch and folded it under me, then quickly lifted my shirt over my head, placing it in my lap.

_Hello there! Oh… that's what she meant… _It took her a moment to notice my scar. "What happened there?" I knew exactly what it looked like. It used to haunt my teenage dreams, and even now it left me self-conscious. It was large and pink, vaguely the size and shape of a shoe, just to the left of my right shoulder blade and just above the band of my bra. _Hawke… _She ran an uncertain finger along the border, and I shivered at the softness of the caress. It had been healed for years, so it didn't hurt, but part of me still wanted to wince. While I had just heard of her painful past, she was a physical witness to mine. Her fingertips brushed over the marking, and I faintly recognized that I was slightly undressed. _In front of her. On her couch. In her apartment._

I cleared my throat nervously. "Once upon a time, a runaway met a young soldier. My mom, Leandra, came from a rich and very strict family, but became a menace. My dad, Malcolm, was a really smart man, but couldn't afford college, so he joined the Army." I smiled as she lightly kissed my neck, her hands gently stroking my sides. _Latissimus dorsi, external obliques… _Her hair brushed over my shoulders and it tickled, almost causing me to lose track of my story. "Anyway, cue romantic music and near instantaneous pregnancy. Once I was born, my dad found a job as a government contractor. He did the same job for three times the pay. And life was good, even after the twins were born. Bethany and Carver are five years younger than I am."

_At least pretend to pay attention. _Isabela ran her thumbs along my spine. "So they're what, 15ish?" _T12, T11, T10…_

"They turned 14 in the spring. Bethany's a girly girl. Wears dresses and makeup, keeps her hair long, the whole deal. Makes me look like a shitty daughter in comparison. Carver is the opposite. Snips and snails and puppy dog tails. He and I would wrestle over every little thing. Still do, on occasion." I chuckled at the memories of rolling on the floor, biting and pulling hair while mother screamed at us from the other room.

She ran her hands just up to the band on my bra before stopping. "It all sounds so peaceful… What happened?"

I took a deep breath, willing my body not to give away my discomfort. "Well, when I was 15, my dad took a trip to Afghanistan. And never came back. His truck hit an IED, killing him instantly."

Isabela pulled her hands back as if she feared hurting me. "I'm so sorry."

I shook my head and sighed. "Don't worry about it, baby. I made my peace years ago."_ It seems we've hit the endearment stage... I can live with that. I've been called much worse things, after all. _She began to massage my lower back with her thumbs, and although I wasn't sore, it felt like heaven. I groaned under her expertise, and laid my legs across the loveseat, leaning into her. "After my dad's funeral, some Anti-War assholes started some trouble with my family. Saying that it was his own fault for meddling with someone else's country. They were the parents of some kids that went to my high school. A group of junior and senior boys. No one I knew personally, since I was a sophomore and in most of the higher-level courses, but they were always hanging around. Carver was home sick one day, and I was walking Beth home from her school down the street. Without warning, the four of them came out of an alley and decided to take us on."

I was lying completely against Isabela, with the back of my head pillowed against her breasts. My body felt like jelly, as if her arms around my waist were the only things keeping me from slipping into the floor. "Now mind you, I had already hit puberty, so I was only an inch or two shorter than I am now. But my little sister was only 10 and skinnier than a twig. One of them started talking smack and reached for her, so I broke his nose. Bethany ran off just as they began to beat the snot out of me. I got a few good hits in, of course, but the odds were stacked against me. The oldest one, Jeff, decided to bring spray paint to a fist fight. He lit it and burnt my back while the others held me down. Cops showed up and threw them in their cruisers before sticking me in an ambulance. Turns out someone had already called 911 when they saw the boys tagging a building." I gulped at the memory, but I was nearly numb, having repeated the story hundreds of times in therapy.

"How bad were you hurt?" Isabela traced her finger down to my navel, then back up to my sternum. _Fucking miscreants, touching what's mine… Oh, shit. I just referred to her as 'mine'. Must be these abdominals. Or the rum... Her breasts are pretty nice too. They're larger without the shirt, and this poor bra is a might too small… _

I couldn't tell if the touch was meant to be comforting or sexual, but it was definitely both. "Two broken ribs, a fractured right ulna, another fracture in my left tibia, a ruptured spleen, some busted knuckles, and my back. It took me two months to heal. The burn was the worst. It was only second degree but, as you saw, it's a pretty big patch of real estate."

"How was the pain? Second degree is supposed to be the most excruciating." She sat me up and did a more thorough inspection of the damage. Isabela gently pushed on the area with her fingertips, as if feeling for lumps. _They must have used a Vitamin E oil ointment. She healed very well, considering. _

"Textbooks have that part right. It was nearly unbearable. Spent the first six weeks on heavy doses of Vicodin, and the next two weeks coming down off of it. We moved out to the countryside shortly after. Once my bones were in fighting shape I took up rugby as part of an Anger Management/PTSD program, along with some counseling. Now only the scar remains. And a high pain tolerance, which is pretty handy for an athlete. If anyone asks about my back I give them the 'you ought to see the other guy' treatment. Beside the guy with the broken nose, another one broke his favorite wrist, his buddy dislocated his pitching arm, and Jeff turned into someone's bitch in Juvy." I was actually laughing at the end, remembering how one of my friends from school called to tell me all about their misfortunes. _'Hey Red, you've got to hear this shit… Will got kicked off the baseball team, Tom can't even whack off, Michael looks like a jacked up Klingon, and Jeff… Well, someone found his Chamber of Secrets! When you fuck a man, you fuck him for life!'_

Isabela pulled me back into her lap, her fingertips tracing the muscles of my stomach. "So you're a regular badass. Karma's enforcer. The Black Knight of the Bridge. The Hand of God." She began tickling my sides, and the only hands I could focus on were hers. Her breath was warm against my ear, and I was beyond shame at being topless as I wiggled against her front. She paused her motions. "But why did you choose a History/Government double major? It just seems a bit… lame."

I fought back the rest of my laughter, tilting my head into her chest to look at her face. "I can't join the military since my spleen was removed. So, I figured I could become a Congresswoman. And everyone in government should know their country's history, lest they be doomed to repeat it." I tapped her chin. Her eyebrow was arched, and her lips were pursed just an inch or so above my own. She was clearly amused, which was a good sign.

"Well, I'd vote for you." _Shit, I'd be your campaign manager. _Isabela gave me a light peck on the mouth.

I smiled up at her, motioning to my somewhat undressed figure. "You're just saying that to get in my pants."

She ran an affectionate hand through my hair. "Not at all… Unless it's working?" Her expression went from caring to licentious in the span of a second. Isabela bent her head down and her lips barely brushed mine, sending a tingly feeling shooting through my body, headed due south. _Two tales, Hawke. _

I pulled back slightly, trying to focus on the task at hand. "You don't have to butter me up any further to get me into bed. But I think I owe you an explanation about that little panic attack." I remarked coolly, looking directly into her gorgeous golden eyes.

She sat up straight, her palms resting on my ribs. "Oh, yes! I nearly forgot already." She shook her head lightly.

"I have one every two years or so. Usually when I'm under extreme stress."

"What triggered this one?" Isabela tilted her head curiously, with a hint of worry on her beautiful face.

I cleared my throat and wrung the shirt in my hands. I averted my gaze to my own lap, embarrassed about the earlier episode. "Well… I was nervous about… you know, pleasing you. And about my scar. I thought it would freak you out."

She pulled me tighter into her lap and scraped her nose along the hollow of my neck. "Hawke, Hawke, Hawke. You don't honestly believe I would throw you out over that, do you?" _I'm not that shallow and insensitive. Not with you. _

"You're just so…" I fought a large lump in my throat as her lips brushed under my ear. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, Isabela. And I'm really inexperienced. Like **really **inexperienced."

Isabela chuckled against my pulse as her fingertips drifted over my torso. "You've already informed me of that. And don't take your own body for granted. As far as I can tell, you're a perfect anatomical specimen, scar be damned. Medically speaking, you're stupid toned. You must spend hours at the gym." There was a barely audible groan at the end, making certain parts of my anatomy beg for a workout.

I moved my head to the side, allowing her full access to my neck. She quickly accepted the invitation, and began a regimen a small kisses and bites. As ungodly aroused as I was, I still chatted nervously. "Not as many as you would think. I run six days a week, go to practice or run drills about three times a week, and go to the gym on my off days. But sometimes I get swamped, and have to miss out." _Right now you're missing out on Isabela's thighs and the glorious space in between. _I moaned as her tongue slid like velvet under my jaw.

_She must have the metabolism of a hummingbird._ She pressed herself tight against my back and began lightly scratching my stomach. "How far do you run?" I could tell by the tone of her voice and the feel of her hands that she was just as hot as I was.

"I did 10 miles this morning. I kind of lost track of time." I was losing track of a lot of things, but not the sensation of hard nipples rubbing against my back. With every hastened breath, she was bringing me closer to a state of delirium that I could never reach with my own two hands. _Good lord, I'm not even naked yet! _My eyes were firmly shut as her luscious lips took their time with my oversensitive pulse.

"Looks, check. Strength, check. Stamina, check. I hate to tell you, but your concerns have thus far been unfounded." Her fingertips began a trip southward, leaving me shivering and taking shallow breaths. Her thumbs traced the top of my pants and I lifted my hips, encouraging her to finish what she started. My heart was pounding a steady rhythm as her left hand moved closer to the button of my jeans. "To prove it, I'll be taking that!" Her right hand grabbed the shirt from my hands as she tore her lips from my neck.

"Hey!" I wasn't sure if I was angry about my clothes being snatched, or the fact that she had successfully teased me nearly to the point of begging. My eyes shot open and I turned in her arms. She looked utterly amused as she held the ill-gained garment at arm's length. Isabela's chest was puffed out from lying back on the arm of the loveseat, and she was so sexy that it was hard to be mad. _You want to play games? I can play games. _I climbed onto her lap and reached out to take back my clothes, but she slid her thigh between my legs, stopping me dead in my tracks. I made a strange squeaking sound as she tossed the shirt behind her and kissed the top of my breast. I hadn't noticed the unfortunate position I left myself in when I unintentionally put my chest in her face, but it was evident that she now had the upper hand.

"Ah, ah, ah. Sorry wolf eyes, no shirt for you until further notice." She dug her nails into my hips, quickly immobilizing me. Her kisses were hard, almost possessive. Isabela was assuring her dominance for the night and I was more than alright with that. Even if I was going to be covered in lipstick by morning.

I reined in my extended arm and buried my hands in her hair, allowing her to give my chest as much attention as she wanted. "You know, I'm starting to like that nickname." I let out a growl as she scraped her teeth along my sternum.

"It fits. Unlike that bra you're wearing. Such a terrible restraint, don't you think?" She hooked a finger into the front of it, pulling slightly. Admittedly, it did feel a bit tight, so it probably wasn't a proper fit. But I wasn't one for underwear shopping, and I just grabbed the first plain black bra I could find. "I'd like to slap the person who sold you as a B." She groaned as her other hand began reaching up my back.

I slid back in her lap, putting us face to face. It was pretty uncomfortable due the friction of her knee against my crotch, but it temporarily halted her hand's momentum. "I think that if I'm going to be undressing any further, I won't be alone in doing so." I smiled down at her, tracing the strap of her tank top.

She ran her middle finger down my spine and batted her eyelashes. "You want me naked, Hawke?" Her sweet but manipulative voice in combination with her deliberate teasing made me shiver.

"I very much want you naked, Isabela." I leaned forward, barely brushing my lips against hers. "But not in your living room." I whispered before slowly moving away.


	9. Take a Breath

**Hawke's POV**

Isabela bit her bottom lip, her face totally flushed from the mix of alcohol and foreplay on the couch. "Come to think of it Hawke, you would look amazing all tangled in my Egyptian cotton sheets." She tugged at the front of my bra, forcing me back down for an overpowering kiss. Before I could get distracted, she broke it off, leaving me nearly breathless. Once she released her grip on me, I stood. My legs were wobbly and my knees were shaking, so I had to allow my body a moment to regain equilibrium. Isabela stretched in her seat before casually sliding onto bare feet. There was no possible way she wasn't as aroused as I was, but she was utterly calm. She retrieved my shirt and grabbed my hands. "Don't worry Cassandra. I'll lead." I couldn't ignore the way my name rolled off of her tongue, and I found myself completely entranced, unable to deny anywhere she wanted to take me.

"You haven't used my first name before." I wanted to punch myself for sounding so dumb, but she just smiled warmly at me.

"Do you like it?" I nodded rapidly, knowing full well I was blushing like a fool. She retreated to the front of the apartment, quickly cutting off all of the lights. "I'll keep that in mind." She guided me behind the couch and back into her room. I glanced swiftly at the clock. 7:43. I was sweating bullets by the time we approached the four post bed. _Breathe. Just calm down. If you pass out again, you're going to regret it. _"Come here." Isabela led me to the side of the bed and I immediately sat down. There was my slightly disheveled masterpiece again, a tousled and sexy woman with sun-kissed skin, standing in front of me with her hands on her hips. I greatly considered getting it tattooed into my arm, but before I could ask her opinion about pin-ups, she was removing her tank top, dropping it to the floor with my t-shirt. My jaw dropped at the sight of her uncovered torso. Her stomach was entirely flat and toned, and her waist was far thinner than I would have ever thought possible considering the size of her chest. And her breasts, though mostly hidden in white lace, were awe-inspiring in and of themselves. Her skin glistened with a thin veil of sweat, and it looked flawlessly soft. Even her navel was attractive, as ludicrous as it sounds. It wasn't but a shallow sliver just above the top of her pencil skirt, as if the attending physician who birthed her went to great lengths to keep her perfect. Which, as far as I saw, she was; fantastically, magically, miraculously, perfect.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph." I choked out without thinking. My father was a closet Catholic, and the phrase was used more as an expletive than a curse.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Isabela took one long stride, closing the distance between us. She picked up my hands and placed them on her sides. I was completely slack with amazement for a moment, but her silken skin beckoned touching. My palms felt rough and calloused in comparison as I glided them up and down her warm abdomen. I closed my eyes, feeling the urge to say something, anything to reveal my feelings. _Something obsequious and profound. _Nothing of the sort came out of my mouth.

"God does great work." I actually cringed at that, realizing how much I sounded like a perverted priest. My Mid-Western upbringing was spilling out in my nervous state. Luckily, my eyes were already shut, so I wouldn't have to see the awkward look that was bound to come.

Isabela just tilted up my chin, forcing my eyes open. I looked up into her eyes, and although they had a hint of amusement, most of what I saw was concupiscence. "Help me out of these clothes, and I can show you all the wonderful things I can do, too." I let out a long breath, keeping myself from growing faint again. I bit my lip and stroked her sides, trying to get used to the fact that someone this gorgeous actually wanted me. And not just a little. Those spectacular amber eyes told me that I would be exhausting my Rosetta Stone of curses before she was through with me. My hands found the top of the skirt and circled it a few times. By the time I found the zipper in the rear, my hands were shaking. I shut my eyes tight and carefully pulled the tab down. I heard the garment hit the wood floor, but I didn't dare look. I placed my hands gently on her hips, attempting to stop my heart from beating out of my chest.

_Poor pup looks like she's about to pass out again. _Isabela placed her hands on my shoulders and gently pressed my back against the mattress. My hands fell away to my sides and I took a few moments to breathe. When I opened my eyes, the exotic beauty was smiling and leaning over me. She grabbed me by the outside of my knees and dragged me toward the edge of the bed. I was already dripping from our little session on the couch, but the display of dominance alone was close to orgasmic. She reached for the button of my jeans and they were quickly tossed away along with my socks. I wanted to be embarrassed at the state of my soaked panties, but I was far too turned on to care. Isabela stood back for a moment, admiring me like prey. I couldn't help but gaze upon her own exposed flesh. Her hipbones were perfectly wide above her thick and muscular thighs, completing the hourglass frame. The white lace underwear matched exactly, and I took some amount of comfort from the fact that her panties looked just as ruined as mine did. Without a word, she crawled atop me, straddling my thin pelvis with her own. She was propped up on her elbows, which were on either side of my head.

"You're allowed to kiss me." Isabela cooed with a smile. I carefully placed my hands on her hips and lifted my head to kiss her. She pressed herself into me, but our kiss was slow. Her tongue did most of the work as she put me through my paces. But I needed more than just kissing. I was more aroused than I had ever been in my life, my entire body throbbing and urging release. I pulled her body down against mine, grinding my hips against hers. She moaned into my mouth and bit my lip. She broke the kiss, and the look on her face was that of a hungry jaguar. I scooted backwards, not so much to get away as to get off the edge of the bed. Whatever I thought she was going to do, I had a feeling it required space. She tilted her head to me as I reached the plethora of pillows at the top of the mattress.

"I hope you're not changing your mind, Hawke, because I really **need** to touch you right now." Isabela crawled on hands and knees, positioning herself atop my thigh. She stared down at me, her usually golden eyes nearly black with the dilation of her pupils. Her right hand stroked broad circles over my torso. "Do you want to stop?"

"No, but-" My breathing was ragged, and my skin had a thin coating of sweat.

Isabela placed a finger to my lips. "Do you trust me?" Her smile wasn't lacking desire, but it was friendly, cheerful even.

I wanted to slap myself for being chicken, especially after the cocky display against the Shelby earlier in the evening. It is one thing to joke about being a Jedi, it's another to actually force-lift an X-wing out of a swamp. But I bowed to her prowess as a teacher. "Yes."

"Then relax." She leaned forward to kiss me, gently cradling my jaw. Her lips were soft against mine, nothing like the tongued and overzealous make-out sessions we were prone to having. I just barely held her ribs, needing somewhere to place my hands. Her own deft fingers began to blaze a trail down my neck. There was a fleeting touch across my breast before she reached behind my back. With nothing more than a short break between kisses, my bra was gone, long forgotten in some corner of the room. I barely noticed the absence, because the fabric was instantly replaced by her palms. Her lips moved to my neck as she squeezed and kneaded the newly exposed flesh. My eyes shut tight and a deep groan rumbled from my throat. "See, that's not so bad."

It was the farthest thing from 'not so bad'. Every nerve in my body was ultra-sensitive, and it felt like the world was in slow motion. But my hands were restless, and Isabela's own breasts felt more inviting by the second, rubbing just below mine. I fumbled with the clasp of her bra before she sat up to remove the garment entirely. I hadn't the willpower to gaze upon them yet, but I enjoyed them thoroughly once they were within reach. _Thank the lord for large hands! _Her breasts, as bountiful as they were, fit perfectly in my masculine grip, and I took some time to acquaint myself with the soft and creamy flesh. They were much nicer than my own, never firmed by manual labor. When my thumbs brushed over her stiffened nipples, she mirrored the move and rocked into my thigh, moaning her approval. "God." I could only groan and bite my lip at the warmth of her center against my leg, and the pressure of her thigh against my own aching arousal.

"No, just me." Isabela bit down just above my collarbone as her hands splayed over my ribs. I moved my hands to cradle the back of her head, no longer trusting myself not to bruise her chest in the throes of passion. Her fingertips mapped every muscle of my abdomen on their path downward, leaving me shaking and gasping. "Take a breath." She instructed calmly. I almost asked why, but the word exited in a winded huff as her hand slid under my panties and two fingers brushed over my clit. My eyes shot open and all of my muscles tensed, nearly jolting us off of the mattress. I could hear Isabela chuckling softly against my ear. "I did try to warn you." She began slow and deliberate circles, and I fought with my body, trying to relax. _She obviously knows what she's doing. Just lay back and let her lead. _But with one flick of her fingertips, any semblance of self-control went out the window. My hips ground of their own volition and I gritted my teeth.

"Isabela. No… teasing." The sound wasn't more than a hiss as my short nails dug into her hair.

"Shh." She purred against my throat. Her fingertips ran up and down my swollen slit before a single finger dipped in. "Hawke." She sounded somewhat amused and surprised. I knew I was absolutely soaked, but I could tell that is not what she was referring to. _Fuck, she's tight! _Her digit slid like a knife through warm butter, and curled against a particularly receptive spot I didn't even know I had. My body shuttered and my muscles clenched with the unbridled pleasure of her touch. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. _"Like that?" Her voice regained its usual delicious confidence as her tongue flicked under my ear. I could only moan, unable to form any coherent thoughts. She began delicate strokes, bringing me to a height I had never known. She was slowly grinding against my thigh, as well, and I could feel her hot breath against my neck. Her palm brushed against my bead as her movements increased in speed and force. I held onto her for dear life as my back continually arched and released, my muscles straining.

"Holy – FUCK!" A second digit glided through my folds, filling me completely, and her thumb pressed against my bundle of nerves. I reached down to grip her hipbones, needing something sturdy to hold onto as my body drove itself into oblivion. Isabela was panting and thrusting blindly, the friction between our bodies building to an inferno. With a final curl of her fingers, I was propelled out of this world. Stars flew behind my eyes, my body burned then exploded with my climax, and I couldn't even hear anything beyond my pounding heartbeat. I continued to shake like an electrocuted epileptic for at least a minute, vaguely noticing that I was wet from my groin to halfway down my thighs. Whatever I had imagined or attempted on my own could not even come close to the reality of sex with Isabela. The adrenaline I felt could only be compared to running a marathon, followed by a triathlon, all while being chased by a dozen rabid German Shepherds. And the pleasure? It was as if every cell in my body had taken a heavy dose of ecstasy. It was like getting hit by an Atom bomb of pure bliss. Better than earning every trophy on all of your favorite video games. More amazing than meeting Optimus Prime. Greater than a Nobel, an Oscar, a James Beard, and a Game of the Year award combined. The experience was positively addictive, and I very much wanted to do it again; sooner rather than later.

"Hawke?" I slowly opened my eyes. Isabela had a hand on my chest and looked down at me, a slight amount of worry evident in her amber depths.

My throat felt like a desert, but I cleared it enough to speak. "…Yeah?" My voice was harsh and gravelly, and I found it quite unpleasant to talk.

She blinked a few times. "Are you ok?" Her voice also had a certain raspy quality to it.

I thought about it for a moment. I was slowly coming back to Earth. My body felt a little sore. My heart was starting to regulate itself. I could breathe somewhat normally. But my hands? I looked down and saw that they were dug into the flesh of Isabela's hips like the talons of an eagle. I quickly pried them away. "Shit, yeah. Are you?" I slapped myself in the forehead, assuming that I had just ruined any chance at future sex. _Good one, Hawke! Break your new girlfriend on the first try!_

"Yes, actually…" She cleared her throat, and there was a somewhat awkward look in her eye. I blinked in confusion, then glanced down. _Oh. _Not all of the warmth on my thighs was my own. "I didn't expect you to last as long as you did." She sucked at the inside of her cheek, and I realized that she was actually embarrassed.

"But I didn't hurt you or anything, right?" I looked sheepishly at her, biting my suddenly chapped lip.

_How can she be so strong, but be so sweet? _She began to chuckle and shake her head, a small smirk playing over her tan features. "My ears are ringing, but I'll be fine."

"Oh, was I… loud?" I blushed fiercely as my mind ran through every possible religious, geeky, or pop fiction catch phrase that may or may not have slipped from my lips during my orgasm.

Isabela cleared her throat again, hiding her face against my collarbone. "A bit…"

"Please just tell me what I said. Make it quick, like a band-aid." I buried my face in my palms, waiting for the Hell I was about to receive for my voice's betrayal.

"Have you watched Farscape recently?" I could tell she was holding back laughter and I couldn't do anything but shake my head and hide my shame behind my hands. _Stupid nerd! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

I groaned and rubbed fiercely at my temples. "Oh, dear lord! I didn't call you Claudia, did I?"

"No, you said 'frell'." She started giggling; like, maniacal, incessant, preschool type giggling! I wanted to curl into a ball and die at my disgraceful display. "Do you have fantasies about Claudia Black often?" Isabela said between snickers. I could tell she was literally crying at the hilarity of it all, but I was far too embarrassed to have a laugh at my own expense.

"NO!" I banged my head against the pillows in frustration. _Well, sometimes… but, no!_

She patted my chest and fought back her laughter. "Hawke, babe, it's alright. It was kind of adorable." I opened my eyes as Isabela settled herself on her elbows and wiped away her tears.

"That is probably the most unsexy thing anyone has ever said during an orgasm." I looked up at the ceiling, giving silent prayers that maybe, just maybe, my new girlfriend would forgive my geeky nature and allow me to make it up to her.

I was somewhat shocked when she bent down to give me a light kiss. "For what it's worth, you couldn't hear what I said." She had a bright smile and her whole body had a certain… radiance.

"What did you say?" I brushed my hands along her biceps, which felt a bit tense. She turned her head away, pretending not to hear me. A grin overtook my face. "What did you say?" Isabela began to hum and dismount my thigh. "Oh, no, no, no!" I put my hands on her ribs, ceasing any further movement. She beamed down at me with a single raised eyebrow. "Don't play coy with me. You've caught all my sci-fi references so far. **You** said something geeky, didn't you?" I smirked brashly and nodded my head. Her face turned bright red and I knew I had her right where I wanted her.

Isabela chuckled and grinned, but she was still blushing. "How does one play coy after coming all over their partner's thigh? Which was your fault, by the way. All that squirming was havoc on my self-control." She leaned forward to kiss me again, but I put my finger on her piercing, stopping her a few inches from my face.

"Are you trying to distract me with sexual advances?" I tilted my head, feigning surprise. "Because as wonderful as you were, I would really rather take a moment to reflect, wouldn't you?"

She propped her elbow on my sternum and held up her head, tapping the tips of her fingers against her cheek, a look of utter contemplation on her face. "If I tell you what I said, what do I get in return?" Her voice returned to its graceful purr, and I was finding it very difficult to tease her.

"Next time we have sex, I'll do all the heavy lifting." I informed her as a matter of fact.

Isabela grew a wicked smirk, looking quite smug. Her bottom lip disappeared behind her teeth as her eyes wandered over my face, then down to my chest. "And when is next time?"

"Right after you tell me what you said." Though, in reality, I was already feeling a little flushed under her licentious appraisal, so 'now' would have been a more correct answer.

"Hmm…" She averted her gaze, still drumming fingertips over her high cheekbone. She cleared her throat and stared me down, an air of seriousness about her. "If you must know, I said 'headshot'."

I gave her a quizzical look, expecting something far worse. "That's it? 'Headshot'? It's not like you started rattling off pi or naming all the presidents." I shrugged, allowing her 'embarrassing exclamation' to roll off of me.

_I suppose it isn't that bad… She's obviously turned on by that kind of thing, anyway. _"I told you what I said. A deal is a deal." Isabela licked her lips and dragged her fingertips down my ribs, making me shutter. _Aww, she's extra ticklish after sex. That's delightful. _She began to wiggle her digits against my sides, and I couldn't help but squirm and chuckle. My stomach began to hurt from the sensation. With a snarl, I flipped our positions, settling myself between her legs. "That's more like it." She noted with a sly grin.

I lifted myself onto my elbows, gazing into her lust-filled eyes. "I really don't think you did yourself any favors by taking that deal." I sighed, shaking my head. _I have no idea what I'm doing. _

"I have the utmost faith in your abilities, Hawke. Just take your time." Isabela's slightly toothy smile portrayed a level of comfort and trust that I had never witnessed before. I couldn't disappoint her now, not when she devoted her confidence to me completely, giving herself over in a way that was so natural and right. I never wanted anyone else to see that wonderful convictive light in her pure golden eyes. It was to be mine and mine alone.

I sat back on my knees, allowing myself to look upon her fully. It was becoming dark in the room, but the light cast from the windows shined down upon her every curve, dip, and swell. Her body was radioactive; a mix of moonlight, streetlights, sweat, and that post-sex glow that I had only heard about before. Her hair was splayed across the pillows in dark waves. And those breasts, surely novels could be written on their magnificent, voluptuous, truly faultless form; that plump and creamy flesh which could only crescendo to a crest at perfect dusky peaks. Her immaculately tan frame set in the backdrop of the wrinkled royal blue sheets would be the envy of any painter. Erotic yet angelic, sensual yet unreal, stunning yet soft. I couldn't wrap my brain around it all! "You know what I don't understand, Isabela?" She tilted her head to me, a light hum her only reply. "Why is it that I cannot find a single adjective in my extensive vocabulary to describe how incredibly beautiful you are? My mind goes from genius to tree stump when I look at you."

"As much as I value the teeth-rotting affection, and believe me when I say that I do, you don't need to be articulate with me." _I can see it all in your eyes. No one has ever called me beautiful. Sexy, gorgeous, stunning maybe; never beautiful. And no one has ever looked at me like this. Like I'm a goddess. _Isabela had a somewhat nervous smile on her flushed face as she ran a finger along my bony hip. It was a small appreciative gesture that left me sighing. Here I was pouring compliments all over her, and she was busy sizing me up instead. I shook my head before leaning down to kiss her. _If she's too modest for verbal adulation, I'll just have to worship her in a way she'll comprehend. _

I brushed stray hairs away as I cradled her face. Isabela arched into me, her perfectly manicured nails dragging over my shoulderblades. But I couldn't allow her to deepen the kiss. Every time her tongue darted across my teeth I would move just out of reach. It wasn't about sex anymore, there would be time for that later. My lips brushed from her mouth to her cheek, then down to her jaw. I devoted some time to that special spot below her ear, eliciting short gasps and low moans. My racing thoughts refused to stay dormant, and I found myself whispering sweet nothings against her soft neck. "You're so smart. So sexy. Resilient. Funny. Self-assured."

I was quickly losing any sense of time as nimble fingers clawed at the small of my back, urging further movement. I allowed my attentions to drift as I sprinkled butterfly kisses down her collarbone. "C-Cassandra…" My eyes fluttered open at the hushed call of my name, and I noticed a love-bitten and straining neck. Isabela's head was thrown back in ecstasy and her chest was pushed out. I allowed my hands to rest on her ribs, stilling her rocking body as I let my intentions become known. I pressed a few fleeting kisses to the top of each breast before capturing a single peak. Isabela let out a long groan as I suckled the bud playfully. I would roll it between my lips, scrape lightly with my teeth, then circle it with my tongue, repeating the process to my heart's content. The response was an array of audible curses and prayers as fingers dug into my hair, scraping my scalp. I lifted my head long enough to breathe.

"Fuck." Isabela looked down at me panting hard, before dragging my head up for an overzealous kiss. She ravished my mouth without abandon as her legs wrapped around my hips. She tried to grind herself against me, but I ripped my lips away, growling my disapproval. The wide-eyed expression on her face was a mix of thrill and confusion. _What manner of beast did I just unleash? _

I licked my kiss-swollen lips. My hormones were fighting my emotions as my mouth traveled down the pathway between her breasts. I unwrapped her legs from around my waist so that I could remove the last piece of cloth from her body. Her knuckles were pale as she grasped the sheet like a lifeline. I flicked my tongue into her navel before moving out to kiss the small bruises that were forming from my early gripping of her hips. "Hawke…" Isabela was whining as I caught my breath. I gazed down upon the apex of her legs, bare, pink, and irreverently wet. The smell of her arousal wafted to my nose, and I felt instantly bolder. I pinned her hipbones to the mattress and grinned at the way her thighs immediately spread wider for me.

"Take a breath," was my final demand before I bowed my head. I ran my tongue along the sopping folds, tasting Isabela for the first time. It was heaven, earth, and everything in between. She moaned loudly, invoking deities I had never heard of as I sucked at the pearl. Her body shook under my grasp as I hungrily gathered all the moisture that I could find. I didn't have to ask if I was pleasing her as she lifted her hips to make slow, deliberate circles against my frenzied tongue. My feast was everlasting, all encompassing, and more important than air itself. It was romance in her realm, pure and simple. I couldn't hear anything above Isabela's sharp cries and my own thundering heartbeat. My ragged gasps were short interruptions before I dove back in, her unconscious rhythm guiding my movements. No matter how much nectar I devoured, more took its place, allowing me to lose all semblance of reality.

"Hawke! Baby… Please… God!" I barely heard the request as her body jerked wildly beneath me again. When I rose up for breath, Isabela grabbed my hair to prevent me from returning. "Enough! Dear lord, that's enough."

The muscles of her thigh quaked beneath my chin as I rested my head, and her whole body was pulsating. I gulped in some necessary oxygen before anxiously looking up at her. Her hair clung to her sweaty brow, her head was thrown back in the pillows, and her legs were still spread and twitching. "You… alright?" I panted out, my skull suddenly feeling too light for the rest of my body.

When she finally got the energy to look down at me, her amber eyes were glazed over, and she looked like she just completed a century's long footrace. "Holy shit." Her voice was raspy and dry.

"Isabela?" I asked cautiously.

"Where. In the Hell. Did you learn. How to do that?" She pleaded between shaky breaths.

_Good question… _"I just… went for it." I dragged my body up the bed to lie beside her. She looked absolutely spent, still shivering like a leaf. For my part, I felt tired, but contented by her obvious satisfaction.

She haphazardly pushed the hair from her face. "Holy shit." She rolled onto her side, looking at me through half-open eyelids. "Please tell me you were not considering going back for more, because I think I died long prior to my fifth climax."

I cleared my throat, wiping my mouth on the back of my arm. "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"Don't ever apologize for multiple orgasms." Isabela pointed out with a lazy poke to my nose.

"You're welcome?" I offered pathetically. She leaned forward and kissed me, her eyes already drifting shut. I might have stopped her, considering where my mouth had just been, but she didn't seem to mind. Isabela broke away and patted my cheek.

"Get some sleep Champ," she yawned loudly. But I felt like a hot mess, and sat up on the edge of the bed. Night had closed in completely, and it took a moment before I could make out my surroundings. Clothes were strewn about the floor of the room, and I vaguely noted that I still had my soaked underwear on. I stood on shaky legs, quickly removing them before gathering the rest of our dirty garments in my arms. "You doing my laundry? Nude?" Isabela sleepily mumbled.

I bent forward to kiss her forehead. "I'm just cleaning up. I'll be back in a moment so you can enjoy my nakedness." I snuck a peek at the clock, squinting in the faint light. 10:01. _No wonder my jaw is stiff. _

"Best girlfriend ever," I heard as I pattered quietly to the bathroom. I smiled at the half-awake compliment before tossing the clothes into the washer. It was hard to read the care instructions in the dark, and even harder to find the soap, but I figured it out. After some quick tidying, a glass of water, and a transfer to the dryer, I snuck back into the bedroom. The comforter was trapped beneath my bedmate, but it was a bit warm for it anyway. I wrapped my arm around Isabela and pressed her face against my neck. She was hot to the touch, and smelled like a brothel. An expensive brothel in some exotic land, but a brothel none-the-less. Strangely, I enjoyed the scent nearly as much as the feeling of her skin against mine. "Roy. G. Biv." She grumbled under her breath, slipping fully into sleep. I was curious as to why the colors of the rainbow popped up so randomly, but I was too tired to try and stir her to discuss it now. I simply brushed a kiss to her temple, conveying further my affections.

"Sweet dreams, Isabela." And with that, I fell into a deep and well-earned sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yes, this was a ridiculously long sex chapter. But it's an introduction of sorts. There will be some lovely smut later, I promise. Like I said in my summary, this is going to be a long one, so be patient.


	10. Sunday Morning Sweet Talk

**Author's Note: **While tracking views, I noticed a lot more people read this chapter than several of the earlier ones. If you skipped ahead for some reason, you just missed the sex chapter! GO BACK! If you're not interested, however, just stop reading this story altogether. Between all my fluff, there will still be plenty of steamy bits.

* * *

**Isabela's POV**

_…Ugh. Why? _I had never felt so sore in my life. My entire body felt like a ten-ton weight, and there was something equally heavy pressed against my back. It took me a moment to recall the events of the night. _Hawke. _Small snippets played in my brain; my hand gripping the headboard while the other dug into short black hair, my gyrating hips, a velvety tongue stroking expertly in and around my hot, slick flesh, my own screams filling the air. _Oh, Hawke... _Just thinking about it was making me hot all over again. My eyes fluttered open. It seemed to be not too long after dawn, and I glanced up at the clock. 7:22.

My new girlfriend was snuggled against my back, an arm around my waist and her warm breath against my neck. _Girlfriend. That's just… I never expected to want all of this so quickly. I don't do sleepovers. But I was so tired and she was so amazing… It's kind of escalating, and I'm not really sure where to go from here. _I was tempted to roll over and wake Cassandra up to discuss said feelings. _Cassandra. It's such a musical, but strong name. And she really likes it when I call her that. _Remembering the licentious look in her blue eyes at my use of her proper name, I was finding it hard not to be aroused, despite the fact that my body wasn't ready for another performance. Instead of disturbing the woman's serene and well-deserved rest, I carefully moved her arm aside. She grumbled something indiscernible as I slipped out of the embrace. My usual poise was a bit rattled, but some simple stretches made walking comfortable. I made my way to the bathroom and noticed our clothes in the dryer. _As suspected. She fucked me senseless, then tidied up. You just don't find civility like that anymore. _I turned on the steam cycle, making sure to air out any wrinkles that occurred from sitting overnight, before glancing over at my four post bed.

Hawke was still sleeping peacefully above the covers. Even deep in the fade that is dreams, she looked badass. She had settled on her side, shielding the space where I used to be. She obviously spent the whole night protecting me, whether I knew it or not. The noble gesture put a smile on my face as I continued to watch her shallow breathing. Hawke's muscles were defined, even on her back, in the way only an athlete's body could be. But despite her physical size (which must be handy in rugby), she wasn't inherently masculine. The word Amazon came to the forefront of my mind, and it seemed to fit. Tall and slender, but strong and commanding; a warrior from another age. I found myself looking at her in a new light. Sure, she was a geek, a bookworm, and maybe she wasn't the social butterfly I was, but she was honest, respectable, and far smarter than anyone would probably know. And Hawke had this air of coolness about her that I knew few people could see, even on the rugby field. If they did, she would have had dozens of girlfriends prior to myself. As far as I could tell, I was her first, in more ways than one. Which was fine with me; fewer exes to taunt.

Trapped in my inner thoughts, my eyes were enjoying Cassandra's tattoo. _It might have been intended as a phoenix, but without flames, it's definitely a hawk. And that's fitting, really._ I doubt she had seen my ink yet, considering it was on the small of my back, but that could easily be rectified. But I couldn't just stand around staring at her all morning. _I fell asleep with a red-head once. Chick watched me for hours. Creepy._ I decided to run a hot bath, hoping to work out some of the kinks in my neck and soften up my joints. As I settled with my cell phone in the tub, I thought about the week ahead. Based upon my calendar, it was going to be a long one. I had lectures and labs to attend, assignments to grade, a lesson or two to plan, an experiment to run, and probably a thousand emails to read. Luckily, if my winger was half the student I thought her to be, she would also be busy, so no feelings would be hurt if we couldn't spend ample time together.

After a thorough scrubbing, and extra soaking to alleviate the strained muscles of my abdominals and adductor longus, I decided to check my messages.

_Unknown Number. 8:57pm. _**"Hello Isabela! It's me, Merrill, Red's roommate! I can call you Isabela, can't I? I hadn't thought to ask if you'd like to be called something else. And if you're not Isabela, then forget I said anything, because I've got the wrong number. ~M~" **I chuckled at the rambled text before saving the contact as 'Kitten'.**"Good morning Kitten. First, you can call me Isabela. It's my name, after all. Second, I'm sorry to be replying to this so early on a Sunday, but as you can imagine, I had an extremely eventful evening. ;) Do feel free to text away, though. We have so much to talk about!"**

_Fenris. Saturday 9:24pm. _**"You can swing by my house for a drink tonight if you're not busy. I've got a new painting you might enjoy." **_I'm pretty sure I was on my second or third orgasm by then. Safe to say I was not only busy, but quite joyful. _**"Sorry gorgeous, but it just so happens that I am seeing someone now. However, I can still try to visit your gallery this weekend. With my companion, if that's alright."**

_That's enough of that for one morning._ I set my phone in the basket at the rim of the tub. I stepped out and drained the water, stretching leisurely. _Much better. _I grabbed a towel before standing in front of the fogged mirror. "Fuck me." I groaned as I looked at my reflection. My lipstick was smudged all to Hell and my neck looked like it went toe-to-toe with a heavy-weight boxing champion, a dozen small love-bites peppered on either side. As I washed and dried my face, I made a mental not to chastise Hawke until after breakfast. I could hear her start to move around in the other room, and I was not at all surprised when I saw a very tall, very naked rugby player shuffling groggily into the bathroom behind me.

"Oh, sorry 'Bela. I'll wait." She waved her hands in front of her face and made to turn around.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'll be done in a moment." I smiled and shook out my hair, lightly toweling it off. The bending action led my eyes down past my navel and I noticed a thumbprint sized bruise on the front of my hip. No doubt, there were nine more where that came from. "Can you hand me my robe?"

"… Ok." I glanced at her in the mirror. She ruffled her short hair a few times and rubbed at her neck, causing her arm muscles to flex. I also noted where most of my lipstick had gone; all over her face, neck and upper chest. She grabbed my robe and held it open behind me. "Here you… oh! You have a tattoo." She blinked a few times, having just woken up fully.

It was a compass rose, to be exact. More of a 'tramp stamp' than a legitimate tattoo, but what can I say? I was drunk, and the art wasn't half bad. I even added some more ornate touches later on. "Yes. Do you like it?" I looked at her over my shoulder, pleased at her appreciative smirk. Her gaze was wandering over a lot more than my ink, but I was perfectly fine with that.

"It's hot. Very you." Hawke noted as she wrapped me in my robe, and herself along with it. She sighed against my temple as we looked at each other in the mirror. "Sorry about the hickeys and such. I got a little carried away." Her slight frown and pleading blue eyes broke my heart, and I chose not to throw a fit.

_I've had worse. And without half the reward! _I cleared my throat. "Nothing some cover-up can't fix." I gave a genuine smile and her sulking appearance met an end. She squeezed me tight around the waist and buried her nose in my damp hair. "Now hop in the shower, sailor, or there'll be no breakfast for you." I playfully slapped the hand that tried to weasel its way into my robe. _This pup just keeps getting bolder!_

"Ms. Rivaini in the kitchen? Now I **am** hungry." She held her hands up in surrender, backing toward the tub.

I chuckled at her as I approached the dryer. "You shouldn't be." I noted as I separated and folded our clothes. I heard a small amount of laughter from behind the shower curtain as she turned the water on. _And here I was thinking __**I**__ was going to have the upper hand in the bedroom… And she did it on __**accident**__! No one else can even get me past three orgasms with their best effort, and she's just like 'oops. Sorry about shattering your world. I lost track of time. Now let me just pick up after myself and serve as your blanket.' What have I gotten myself into? And what the Hell is going to happen when she actually __**is**__ trying? _I shivered at the thought and glanced at the figure in my shower. _I am so thoroughly fucked. _But I was distracted by humming. I took a cautious step closer, not wanting my footfalls to be heard. The tune was familiar, and I had to bite my lip to stop from giggling. _Super Mario? Really? Consider the sexual tension temporarily broken. _

I tucked my phone into my pocket before slipping into the kitchen for some necessary calories. I noticed that our glasses had migrated to the sink during the night and that our coasters rejoined the stack on the coffee table. I would have been fine with seeing a little clutter, just to make my apartment actually look lived in, but the idea that she didn't want to disturb my inner sanctum was kind of touching. I decided to throw together some crêpes. I wasn't sure if Hawke had even experienced a proper one considering where she was raised, but it was worth a shot. Besides, it was my apartment, and if I wanted crêpes, I was going to have crêpes, God dammit. I was in the middle of cutting some fruit on the side when I heard the water turn off in the bathroom.

"Hey, Isabela? Do you have a spare toothbrush?" Called the nervous voice down the hall.

"In the medicine cabinet." A few minutes later she was pitter-pattering her way behind me. I had an aversion to being snuck up on, but I took a calming breath as she hugged me from behind, now fully clothed in yesterday's outfit.

She looked over my shoulder and pressed a kiss to my temple. "You cook, too?" _Mama, I think I'm in love…_

I turned to get a proper kiss, surprised by the soft but insistent 'good morning'. I was tempted to allow things to progress further, but my brain slapped the thought away. _Girlfriend. Apartment. Sleepover. Breakfast. _It was a lot to process, and if I didn't unlock our lips, I was never going to be able to think it through. "A little. Take a seat." Hawke gave a reluctant sigh and plopped down on the stool across the island. I took a deep breath and arranged the last of the food. Before I could settle down to eat, however, my phone went off. _Shit._

"Good morning, Ashley." I groaned through the line. Cassandra was filling her plate and gave me a big thumbs up on her first bite. _A freshly-cooked breakfast involving Nutella, cantaloupe, __**and**__ strawberries? I'm in Heaven._

**"You sound grumpy… Am I interrupting something?"** Hawke gave a cheerful wave, as if to say 'hello' from the other side. I stuck my tongue out and faced the other way, not in the mood to deal with my crazy gal-pal this early in the morning, and really not in the mood for my new girlfriend and her to chat.

I sighed into the phone. "No. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

**"The rugby chick. How was she?"** _Well, that was fast._

I pursed my lips. "Hawke says 'hi'."

**"She spent the night? Isabela! Was it that good?"**

I had to pull the phone away from my ear with the harsh shrill of her voice. I cleared my throat and spoke plainly. "Yes."

**"Damn, girl! Toss your old friend a number!"**

_Fuck off, Barbie. _"Going through a tunnel. Gotta go." Click. When I turned around, Hawke just looked at me and laughed.

"You alright, babe?" She was halfway through her three crêpes already, and had a little juice from her cantaloupe running down her chin. The eerie resemblance to last night made me shiver. My phone immediately vibrated in my hand.

**"Going through a tunnel? Really, Bela? *Ash*"**

**"Ok, I just want radio silence on this one, alright? Hawke is an invariable sex machine. I've never come so hard, so quickly, and so often in my entire life. But she's mine, so if you or any of your friends so much as look at her, I'll cut you from stem to stern. Clear?" **With that, I locked my screen and put my phone completely on silent, knowing damn well than she was going to try to drill me for more information later. I stuck it in my robe, out of sight, and out of mind.

"Ashley again?" Hawke asked between bites.

I took a deep breath and made my plate. "She's kind of nosy sometimes."

"Did you tell her to back off?" I arched my brow to her as I took a bite. She just shrugged and tried not to crack a smug smile. Obviously she failed. "It's ok to be a little possessive."

_But it's not ok. I already know she's not your type, but I'm still treating her like she's trying to steal toys from my sandbox. It's childish, but I can't help it. _"I'm a sexual creature, Hawke. It's highly abnormal for me to seek out anything more than casual thrills." I nervously cut my crêpes into bite-sized pieces.

The new girl finished her food and wiped off her messy face. "I did get that impression. But, if you want, we can take a step back." She rinsed her plate in the sink before quickly locating the dishwasher. "We may have rushed this a bit, and despite the fact that you've told me all about your life, I want to take a moment to actually get to know your personality. Likes, dislikes, pet peeves; that sort of thing." She loaded all of my dirty dishes into the machine as I began to casually eat. There was some something to be said about domestic bliss, and Hawke's natural cleanliness, though unnecessary, was kind of attractive in its own right.

"Well… I love sailing. Really anything involving the water." I decided to dig out the French press to make some coffee, taking the extra time to grind the beans and boil some water on the stove. Hawke busied herself with wandering the apartment, probably re-acquainting herself with the space in the light of day. I pulled out a mug, but nearly forgot my manners. "Want some coffee, Hawke? I use a special Jamaican blend. It's like liquid gold in a cup." I held up the bag as she re-entered the room.

She shook her head. "No, thank you. I don't drink coffee." She reached around me to grab a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water instead. I gave her a queer look. _What red-blooded American doesn't drink coffee? _"That reminds me, I caught a glimpse of your musical tastes, and we're pretty similar in that respect. Any musicians you hate? I **despise** Sarah McLachlan. Ever since she started those ASPCA commercials, I can't hear her voice without crying like a baby. Oh, and Norah Jones. My mom loves her, but she puts me right to sleep."

I slipped onto the stool next to her, sipping my coffee between two hands. "Billy Joel. The Beeb. Avril Lavigne. You know, whiny bitches." I crossed my legs and righted my slipping robe, attempting to keep things polite. As amazing as a second round would be at some point, the last thing I wanted was to end up with my feet in the air before some caffeine was in my system.

"So, no Uptown Girl. Noted. Favorite movie?" Hawke took to wiping down the kitchen, and I almost reminded her that she was a guest, and didn't actually live here, but that might have seemed insulting or insensitive, so I bit my tongue. _She wants to clean, let her go OCD all day long. _

"Would you like the job interview answer, or the real one?" She gave me the 'what do you think' look, and I cleared my throat. "The Princess and the Frog."

She chuckled a bit before sitting back down, her cleaning mission complete for the moment. "Well, if we're doing Disney, I'd have to give it a tie between the Lion King and the Hunchback of Notre Dame. I think Esmeralda was my first crush, before my mom told me she was a cartoon based on another fictional character. Though Serenity would be my favorite film overall. Mal is the shit and Kaylee makes me smile."

_That figures._ "So, how does your mother handle the whole 'alternative lifestyle'? I can't imagine the Ohio countryside is the most accepting place with it comes to that sort of thing." I tried to eat as much of my breakfast as possible, but it was hard with Hawke watching me like… well, a hawk. _When did eating slices of fruit become so inherently sexual_? I don't think she realized she was doing it and when I made eye contact, she scratched her head and looked away.

I very much doubt she was actually interested in my print of Monet's Sailboat, but she was looking quite intently at where it hung on the wall to the left of the kitchen area. "She… doesn't know. Just Bethany, Carver, and maybe my dad. My mom was always trying to get me to go out and spend time with 'nice young men' and he always found a way to get me out of it. Luckily, after getting the shit kicked out of me by four teenage boys, she gave up on trying to find me a husband."

"Ah. Small victories, I suppose." I finished my coffee, still trying to figure out why I was asking about the Hawke family. Sure, Cassandra was my girlfriend now, and that was nice, but I was never the 'bring home to mom' type of girl. Most God-fearing mothers would probably run screaming at the sight of me, and rightly so. According to my reputation, I'm a home-wrecking nymphomaniac with limited morals and enough money to make anyone disappear. Oh, and I have a good collection of pointy objects. _At least that part's true. But in my defense, Roger never told me he was married, let alone to another man. Talk about awkward._

"Like with Merrill, it just hasn't come up." Hawke shrugged warily and hopped onto her feet.

I finished the last few bites of food on my plate. "Speaking of Kitten, you should check your phone. She probably wants you back by now." I glanced up at her roommate, who was sliding behind me, obviously not concerned with her cell.

"Are you trying to get rid of me, Isabela?" Strong hands drifted down the sides of my robe before cradling my hips. Hawke dipped her head to kiss my exposed neck, and I was powerless to stop her, even if I wanted to. No one has ever made me melt. No one except a certain rugby player, first thing in the morning. My eyes drifted closed as she scraped her teeth along my pulse.

"No. I have a standing lunch date with Varric every Sunday. If you don't feel like going back to your dorm yet, Cassandra, you can join us." _The things this woman __**does**__ to me._

"Lunch with an ex-mobster mogul and a Pirate Queen? How can I say no?" Hawke placed a final kiss against my cheek before reaching around to grab my plate. I shivered as she stepped away to the sink, bereft of her touch. If she noticed it, she said nothing. She rinsed my dishes, placed them in the dishwasher, and turned it on.

I stood as she rounded the island, pressing myself against her chest and lacing my fingers behind her neck."Pirate Queen, eh?" Hawke wrapped her arms around my waist and smirked brazenly.

"Of the Eastern Seas, to be precise."

_Even her nicknames overdose on flattery. Makes me feel kind of sexy, though_… "I like it."

"I thought you might." I kissed the smug smile right off her face, dragging my hands down her body and into the front pockets of her jeans. I brought us as close as possible before allowing my lips to migrate toward her neck. I could feel my robe beginning to shift, the knot nearly undone against Hawke's stomach.

"Would you like to escort said royalty back to the bedroom and help me with today's wardrobe?"

I felt her chest rumble, and her voice deepened. "I don't think I'll be of much assistance in getting you **into** clothes."

I used my teeth to tug lightly at the bottom of her ear. "Perhaps not, but it's an excuse to see me naked again."

"Sold!" I slunk back and took her hand, leading her back to the bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed (which she had apparently taken time to make while I made coffee), watching quietly. I untied my robe, allowing it to slip slowly off of my shoulders and onto the floor. I knew without looking that Hawke was eyeing me wantonly as I opened my closet. I inspected the contents for a moment, but couldn't make up my mind.

"What do you think, Cassandra?" I looked over my shoulder to find her staring back at me, eyes dark and face flushed. I couldn't hide the sly grin on my lips, knowing just how aroused she was, and proud to be the cause.

"Clothes are overrated." Her hands were on her knees, knuckles pale with the effort of staying still. A lesser man or woman would have impatiently dragged me back to the bed by now, but I got the distinct impression that Hawke was raised better than that, and my tired muscles were grateful. Other parts? Much less so.

I pulled out two casual dresses and held them side by side. "Hm. How about black or white?" The first was a simple black V-neck knee-length dress with some gold embroidery, the second was a white scoop-neck dress that rested about mid-thigh and had a black belt for around the waist.

"White, I guess." She practically grunted the words, only interested in speeding the process. I placed the other dress back in the closet and ruffled Hawke's hair before making my way to the vanity to pull out some white undergarments. _She really is adorable when she's flustered._ She stayed in place, but popped up the second I started cursing the closure of my dress.

"Zip me?" I asked her politely. _Like music to my ears! _Hawke slowly waltzed behind me, enjoying the view before easing the zipper closed.

It was no shock when she stuck around, her fingertips lingering on my hipbones. "Out of curiosity, what do you do when there isn't anyone around to help you into your skintight dresses?" Her voice was light and full of mirth. She obviously liked my fashion sense, or at least the amount of uncovered flesh that came along with it.

I set some simple jewelry aside. "Wear something else. Or call Varric."

"I see." Hawke's voice was cold and rough, almost threatening, and her hands tensed against me. I quickly turned to face her.

"No, we were never… We joke a bit, but he has no interest in women of our stature." I shook my head and she relaxed, dropping her arms to her sides. The situation diffused, I went in search for shoes. I chose a more conservative four-inch pair of heels, since this was not a date.

Hawke flopped back on the bed in a huff. "I'm sorry, Isabela. I guess I'm the jealous type, huh?"

"Yes, but you're my type, remember?" I cooed as I made my way to the bathroom. It took a lot of cover-up and base to mask the love-bites on my neck. _I'm going to have to start calling her 'Hoover'. _I put the finishing touches on my outfit, triple checked my make-up, and fixed my hair. With the mirror's assurance that I looked far less tired than I felt, I strolled back into the bedroom. _Good as it's going to get. _

Cassandra's eyes lit up when she saw me, and she quickly closed the distance between us. She stood at arm's length with her hands on my waist, looking me over with her nerdy little smile. My choice of shoes may have made us of equal height, but I instantly felt ten feet tall. "God, you just don't know how **not** to be beautiful." In the blink of an eye, she was wrapped around me, holding me like I was the most precious thing in the world. I acquiesced, allowing her to draw out the hug. But I had to pinch her side when her nose stud started to drift over my jaw.

"Ah, ah, ah. Behave yourself, Hawke. If you try to kiss my neck, you're going to get a mouth full of cosmetics."

She pulled back to face me, with a wicked smirk and a raised eyebrow. "Then where can I kiss you?"

_I did kind of walk into that one. _"In front of Varric? Keep it civil. Right now…? Let's go with above the waist." Hawke's eyes immediately drifted down to my chest and she bit her bottom lip.

"How about later?" _And now it's hot in here… _

I swallowed down some much needed air before her eyes flicked back to mine, bright blue and menacing. "Are you asking for a blank check?"

"I'm just starting to consider adding my own 'whenever, wherever' clause to our girlfriend agreement." _Because right now, I want to kiss every inch of you. _Cassandra's hands settled at my hips, tensing momentarily over the bruises she had left the night prior. I held back a wince, but she must have caught the action, as her fingers splayed out over the area, relieving the pressure.

"I believe you may have misunderstood. I meant 'wherever' as in physical location, not anatomical."

Hawke's strong hands glided up to my ribs, and she took a half step forward. "I'm afraid such dilemmas give favor to the challenger." And challenging was exactly the emotion her eyes conveyed. Any other woman would have been weak-kneed and trembling, and although I was somewhat aroused, I had played this game before.

_She's getting a bit big for her breeches! _"Not until after lunch, they don't." I jabbed a single finger into her sternum and backed away, retreating to the kitchen. I sat in a stool, typing a quick message to confirm Varric's attendance at our usual spot. By the time I sent the text, I could feel Hawke behind me.

"It's ironic, really. Yesterday I thought you were a rapist. Today **I'm** the lecher who can't stop thinking about how much better you look without that dress…" The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as she reached for me, and I quickly slid from the stool and onto my feet.

"And to think, the day is still young! In fact, it's only 9:30 now, so we've got a few hours before Varric will be in the mood for a midday meal." I rushed over to my office, piling the papers on my desk together in an attempt to look busy. I wasn't intending to be so outright rude, but my thighs and stomach still burned from struggling and writhing uncontrollably for nearly two hours under Hawke's ministrations. Even the gentlest of touches would hurt, and not just in a 'rough love' kind of way.

Cassandra sighed as she leaned against the wall. _Alright, 'Bela; point taken. _I could practically hear the rejection in her voice. "What do you usually do on Sunday mornings? Cartoons, yoga, sci-fi marathons?"

"Assignments and/or light reading." I motioned to my bookshelves as I tucked some folders into my desk drawer. Hawke stood up straight and reached for my hand, a look of pure excitement on her face.

"Then let's go to a bookstore! That way I can be a total dork, and no one will notice!" She was smiling like a kid on Christmas, trapping my hand enthusiastically between her own. I halfway expected her to start bouncing up and down.

As much as it would have pained me to admit, I honestly found her innocent demeanor completely endearing. _How can she go from homophile to bibliophile in two seconds flat? I like literature as much as the next woman, but I've never seen someone nearly climax at the idea of book shopping. _I decided to try and redirect her attentions, lest her over-animation carry over into a long car ride. "Hawke, if we walk into a bookstore arm-in-arm, I can guarantee that every nerdling in the county will notice." I gave a sideways grin and she clutched my hand tighter.

"They'd better notice that you're my girlfriend, or every 'nerdling' in the county will get a swift kick in the ass." The winger gave a single commanding nod before pulling me toward the front door. I shook my head and allowed her to hand me my purse. Cassandra was already flipping the deadbolt and reaching for the knob before I grabbed her elbow.

"Don't forget your jacket!" I pulled the garment off of the coat rack and handed it to her. Hawke threw it over her shoulder and I groaned. "Come here." She raised a skeptical eyebrow as I led her in front of the foyer mirror. She allowed me to slide her into the jacket, but it wasn't quite the look I was going for. The sleeves were at her wrist, even in their relaxed state, and it gave me an idea. I rolled them up to her elbows and tucked the excess underneath, then buttoned only the middle button. Had I a fedora, Hawke would have rocked the Michael Jackson look. I took a moment to consider my creation in the mirror. "That works for you. Very 'geek chic'." I gave the girl a wink and a pat on the ass for humoring me.

Cassandra chuckled and flattened her collar, admiring her reflection. _Not bad._ "I'm going to have to start dressing better when you're around. I mean, you're always going to upstage me, but I'd hate to embarrass you by looking all frumpy." She pushed her hair back with her palms before I dragged her away from the mirror. Hawke was obviously going to spend hours in the bookstore, and I wanted to get her moving so that we didn't miss our lunch appointment.

"A wise woman once told me 'clothes are overrated'. But if you feel strongly about it, I can take you shopping." I opened the front door and beamed at her.

"Hm. Maybe later." Hawke shrugged as I pushed her out the door. "But no lingerie stores!" She exclaimed adamantly.

I snickered playfully at her as I left my apartment, closing the door behind us. "Killjoy."

* * *

**Author's Note: **In case you're wondering, yes, Hawke does have mild Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. Also, I am currently working on the compass rose design I envision as Isabela's tattoo. Once I get it done, it will most likely become the cover art for this story.


	11. Reintroductions

**Isabela's POV**

Hawke and I slid mutely into the Shelby. I stuck the key in the ignition, but didn't bother to start it yet. After a few long moments of awkward silence, I decided to speak. Surely _something_ had to be said about what just happened. "Well... That was-"

Cassandra cut me off, her face still a mix of shock and humiliation. "Informative?"

"Yes, let's go with that." I cleared my throat and brought my concubine back to life. But we weren't even a block away when I felt the need to apologize. If anything, it would break the uncomfortable quiet. I glanced over at my girlfriend as she sat stock-still in the passenger seat. "That was completely unintentional. I truly didn't know there was a Dungeons & Dragons tournament going on upstairs, or I wouldn't have dragged you up there."

"I just hope that ginger kid is alright…" She rubbed her forehead in contemplation, and although I was slightly concerned as well, I felt the need to calm her down. The last thing I wanted was my rugby player having another panic attack.

"He might need to get a refill on his inhaler, but he should be fine." I assured her. _You'd think someone called 'Oghren the Dwarven Berserker' would be much less feeble. _

Another long silence extended as we sat at a red light. Hawke heaved a defeated sigh and crossed her arms over her chest. She glanced at me from her peripherals. "And what have we learned today, Isabela?" Her tone was maternal and slightly irritated, which coming from anyone else, would have been insulting. But she was obviously trying to make a point, so I gave in.

"The Black Emporium's bathroom is downstairs, behind the romance section. **Not** on the second floor. The owner also hosts a D&D event every Sunday from 11 to 5." I informed her coldly.

"…And?" She asked teasingly.

I looked sideways at her, noting her arrogant raised eyebrow and pursed lips. "Nerds are prone to vasovagal episodes and acute asthma exacerbations when seeing two women kiss." I gave a weak smile, wondering how I ended up on the defensive.

Cassandra just shook her head and snickered at me. "I would not call that kid's incident 'acute', and I was aiming for 'offering your girlfriend sex will not get her out of the stacks any faster'. But… that's neither here nor there." She placed a hand on my thigh, a kind of 'it's ok', and I felt much more relaxed. Relationships (at least, **real** relationships) were completely new to me, and I wasn't sure if the bookstore would be Hawke and I's first and only public appearance as a 'couple'. As much as I feared the long-term ramifications of the term, I was just as afraid of ruining it, though I wasn't sure why.

"In my defense, you spent over an hour in the Science Fiction section. And that clerk kept staring at me…" I shuttered at the thought. _Creepy old fart._

"You mean the owner, 'Xenon the Antiquarian'? I'm guessing he very rarely has female customers, let alone a lesbian couple trying to find a restroom for an impromptu make-out session." She pinched the skin under her hand, and I swatted her away.

"You know, you should be thanking me." I stuck my tongue out at her as we approached another light.

Hawke scoffed loudly, shooting me an incredulous look. "For what? Waiting to rip off my clothes? Don't worry; I'm plenty grateful that none of those pizza-faced perverts saw me less than fully-covered." She adjusted her clothes nervously, plucking a stray hair off of her sleeve.

I gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Don't be ridiculous. I meant for your discount. You can't really beat half off." I reached over to playfully scratch under her chin, and it was her turn to swat at me.

"I would have gladly paid full price! I'll never be able to step foot in there **ever** again." The winger groaned, sinking back in her seat, looking utterly trounced.

"Come on. It could have worse. **I** could have been in a state of undress. That'd of given them quite a show." Hawke put on her 'war face' and growled. _I'd have to put all twenty of those twerps in a coma! No one sees Isabela naked but __**me**__. _"I'll pay for lunch." I cooed as I ruffled her hair. I gave a quick toothy grin, which only swung her from angry to annoyed.

"Really 'Bela? We get caught sucking face by an entire room full of socially awkward teenage boys, and that's all I get in return?" She whined, clearly frustrated.

I reached over to lace our fingers together before placing them on the shift knob, my hand on hers. "How about a cookie? Would Cassandra like a cookie?" I offered her in a mocking tone, batting my eyelashes.

"…Sure." She sighed heavily, releasing a long breath.

I squeezed her hand tighter before leaning over to give her a quick peck on the cheek, hopeful that I rectified the situation. "Now, buck up Hawke! Varric's going to give me Hell if we're tardy."

We silently completed the journey to the café. Varric's favorite spot wasn't at all close to campus and generally unassuming; usually only discovered by locals, grad students, and a handful of professors. It was cozy, had great coffee, and a fresh-baked pastry selection three times the size of the lunch menu. The décor was basic, mostly light wood, and it had lousy elevator music in the background. But you didn't come for the view. You came for the tastes and scents. The place didn't just smell like food, no. On a windy day, you could tell what was cooking from a mile away. Luckily, their executive chef and head pâtissier were both retired Frenchmen, so the scent was pure heaven.

As I led my new girlfriend past the dessert displays and to our corner table, Varric flagged me down from behind his tablet. Paranoid as he was, he sat with his back to two walls, dressed in his modest brown and red garb. "Rivaini! Hawke! Come on; take a load off." He took a moment to tuck his device away in his messenger bag while I took my favorite spot, the one that put me in-line with the pastries.

My rough and ready rugby player stood beside her chair, but waited to take a seat. She held her hand out to Varric, her face almost apologetic. "Before I sit down, can we just start over? We met on weird terms, and I want to make it right." He glanced confusedly at me before shrugging and shaking her hand. "Hello, I'm Cassandra Hawke. 19. I play rugby for Kirkwall. My favorite color is red. I enjoy long hikes in the woods. And Isabela is my girlfriend." I blinked up at her, interest peaked. _Huh. I could have sworn she was at least 20… That explains the teenage hormones!_

The dwarf cleared his throat and sat up straight, adjusting his brown leather jacket. "Alright. I'm Varric Tethras. Age unimportant. I got my master's in Economics from Kirkwall, and am now working on a bachelor's in English. My favorite color is gold. I enjoy high profits and good stories. I also live above Isabela. And by above, I mean there is a thin barrier between her bedroom and mine. A thin, thin barrier." He tilted his head down and looked up at her as he sipped his coffee. If I had not known him better, I'd of thought he was angry.

"Oh, Christ on a crutch!" Cassandra huffed as she plopped down in her seat, immediately burying her face in her palms.

"Would you like to re-re-introduce yourself, or can we just move on?" Varric asked callously. He wasn't pissed, or he would have told me. In reality, he was having giving Hawke a hard time just for fun.

"Give the girl a break, Varric. She didn't know." I gave him a single look, telling him to back down. He and I could go back and forth all day joking and tossing playful insults at each other, but Hawke would need some time to develop that kind of kinship with everyone's favorite compulsive liar.

Varric stroked his stubbled chin and smiled devilishly at me. "From what I heard, she knows a lot of things! Intimately! One might even say 'biblically'…" He nudged my arm with his elbow and I had to fight not to crack a smile. _Poor thing had __**no**__ idea what she invited herself into this morning. _

My winger groaned into her hands. "Kill me… Just kill me."

"Don't worry about him. He's clearly green with envy." I placed a tender hand on her shoulder and tilted my head to my old friend. "Aren't you, dwarf?" I pleaded with him to show a little leniency, staring deep into his brown eyes. _Don't scare off the new kid. _

"Hung over, exhausted, maybe a little head-achy. Jealous? Not so much." Varric just shrugged and gulped down some more coffee, clearly giving **me** a hard time for accidentally keeping him awake.

"What can I say? Hawke's good in bed." I expressed plainly.

He scoffed loudly as he set down his mug. "Good? Don't insult the girl! I thought you were faking until you started speaking Spanish!" He broke into a series of throaty chuckles and I rolled my eyes at him.

Hawke immediately perked up and sat straight in her seat, looking at me. She seemed somewhat taken aback and impressed, the slightest of smiles curling the edges of her lips. "You speak Spanish?"

"Si. Et français." I beamed back as I took her hand, bringing her knuckles to my lips just to leave them there. I softened my eyes as they made contact with hers, genuinely content to have her with me. She still looked surprised, but I must have done something right, if the red hue of her cheeks was any indication. _I have such an intellectual boner right now! I actually have a hard-on for Isabela's brain… And shit, her entire body is amazing too. Who the Hell is this woman?!_

"Alright. But seriously, Rivaini, I called my contractor this morning about sound-proofing. And I'm sending you the bill." Varric held his palms up in defeat, and I looked back over while allowing our joined hands to settle on the table.

"Yes, yes. And I'll try and shoot you a warning text the next time I have Hawke over. Now let's trudge forward, shall we?" I looked from my friend to my lover as they sighed in unison.

Cassandra nervously straightened the napkin to her left, though I didn't notice it to be askew. "So… Mr. Tethras. Isabela tells me you're a financial advisor. That sounds… interesting." I squeezed her hand encouragingly, and we both looked to the ex-mobster in the corner.

"It's mostly a lot of phone calls, spreadsheets, hours spent looking at stock trends; that sort of thing. But keeping the upper echelons' wallets stuffed has its rewards. The pay is great, I can vacation whenever I want, and I get to meet a lot of influential people. But don't call me Mr. Tethras. I'm not my father." Varric shrugged with a slight grin. I distinctly noticed that was the Spark Notes version, but said nothing.

"I bet you get out of a lot of traffic tickets." Hawke chuckled with an awkward smile.

_Oh, here we go… _"Ha! I practically run this town, Hawke. Being an advisor means knowing peoples' secrets. Off-shore accounts, messy divorces, separate apartments for mistresses, trust funds for secret children, etc. If someone does something… undeserving toward me, I could have their reputation ruined in the push of a button." He hit his fist on the table with a thud, catching the attention of a few patrons and busboys.

"But really, he's quite humble!" I laughed anxiously, hoping unsuccessfully to break the sudden tension. My new girlfriend looked actually frightened, and her hand clasped mine. _I'm going to kill you, dwarf!_

"What else did Rivaini tell you?" Varric stared at her menacingly, and my chest rumbled.

Cassandra cleared her throat and started playing with her ear piercings. "Just that you both came up from Florida after her husband died. And after that… family business." She glanced over at our hands before looking back at him. "Why do you call Isabela by her last name?" She tilted her head in obvious curiosity.

"Because she threatened to kill me after I called her Mrs. Verduzco. Her husband was-" The dwarf waved his hand in the air, as if looking for a word.

"She knows, Varric. Hawke knows _everything._" I gazed at him seriously, effectively cutting him off.

He nodded back at me and tented his fingers. "Well, then… Since you know all about me, tell me more about yourself, Hawke."

_What is there left to say? _"Um… I'm from Ohio. I've got two younger siblings…" The winger appeared a little lost, so I decided to help her out. Anything to loosen her death-grip on my hand.

"Cassandra is a History/Government double major. She has plans to become a Congresswoman." I informed him politely, knowing the mention of politics would smooth things over between the two.

"Then I'll have to send you an invite to my next poker game." Varric offered Hawke with a smirk and a salesman's pointed finger.

"Poker?" She looked at me through her peripherals, silently asking if he was serious.

I smiled warmly at her. "Varric hosts a monthly poker night at the Hanged Man, with his most exclusive of clients in attendance. It's a great way to make powerful allies. The kind of people that would skyrocket any career path."

"Oh. That's very… Thank you, Varric." Hawke sputtered nervously, her baby blue eyes only meeting his brown set fleetingly.

"Don't thank me, sweetheart. I'm a sore loser, and I always cheat." We all chuckled at that, mostly because it was true. I was just glad the stress was mostly gone, and circulation was returning to my hand. Varric drank the last of his coffee before smiling at the newest member of what would become our trio. The Three Rogue-keteers, if you will. "I think we're going to be the best of friends. But be forewarned, I like to tell stories. If you don't give me something to tell, I'll make something up." He noted with a tilted head and shaken finger.

The moment Hawke tensed again, I kissed the back of her hand and placed it on my cheek. "Don't worry, gorgeous. He's pretty harmless. Just don't skimp on the details if he asks you a question, or the next time you walk into his bar you'll get nothing but awkward stares and giggles." Varric just shrugged, knowing full well the truthfulness of my statements. I had some personal experience, after all.

She looked hopefully at me, her usual 'wolf eyes' looking much more innocent than I had previously come to understand as normal. "Ok… Can we have lunch now?"

"Yes, of course." I rolled my eyes and she took back her hand. "Tell me what you want, and I'll go put the order in." I gestured toward the chalkboard above the register, and the winger barely scanned it. I, of course, already knew exactly what Varric and I were having. We are nothing if not predictable.

"Surprise me?" Hawke asked with a sheepish smile.

"That, I can do." I slid out of my seat and hooked her chin. With a kiss and a wink, I walked toward the cashier. I was still within earshot, and took the time while 'looking over the menu' to eavesdrop on my old friend's interactions with my girl.

Varric jumped right into it, just like I knew he would. "Well, well, well. You've got Rivaini wrapped all around your finger! Or is that plural?" I heard the tell-tale sounds of his tablet being set back on the table, and I had to stop myself from laughing. _The man's insatiable!_

"Are you asking about… what I think you are?" Hawke was trying to whisper as I selected her lunch.

"Details, Hawke. Spill them."

Hawke was looking suspiciously over to where I was standing, but I pretended not to notice, and took up eyeing the desserts behind their glass display. "Won't Isabela get mad?"

"Where do you think my best stories come from? She's great with descriptions."

"This is kind of public, don't you think?" I snickered quietly at that as I put in our order. Little did she know that this eatery, that was called 'La Ville Haute Café', was in the process of being bought up by none other than Varric himself, and would become 'Bianca's' within the month.

"I guess so." The dwarf cleared his throat loudly in my direction before putting his device away again. "Why don't you take my card? Like I said, Hawke, I would like to be your friend."

"I don't understand. What do you get out of this?" _If he doesn't play nice, he'll get to learn whether or not he holds his arsenic as well as his liquor. _

"I'm in the business of making connections. And not pissing off the pirate. So long as she's batting for your team, I'll be right there with her. Also, a budding politician is always good to know. You're going to be a big deal one day, Hawke; that much is obvious." _I've also come to that conclusion, somewhere between the girlfriend agreement and the mind-boggling sex. _

"You're not going to… ruin me if we break up? Not that I'm expecting that or anything-"

"You and I can be civil. Unless, of course, you hurt her. Then we'll have serious problems. But I don't think we have anything to worry about. You're too geeky and shy to be a real threat. Even if you're built like a Valkyrie. I mean, you're freaking huge!" Having heard their serious conversation turn into harmless banter, I went about picking up some pastries to go along with our meal.

_Of course I'm big compared to a dwarf. _"You should see my friend Aveline. She makes me feel shrimpy! Flips tractor tires for shits and giggles. It's actually kind of scary to watch."

"I'll be calling you ladies the next time I need furniture moved around!"

"I should bring my team by the Hanged Man sometime. Oh, and my roommate! You'll like Merrill. I call her Daisy; Isabela calls her Kitten. She's sweet. Just no… sex talk around her. Or Aveline. Makes them really antsy." _You could say that. _A young busboy politely placed our dishes on a large tray for me and put the bill on Varric's tab before obediently following me to the table, despite no such requests being made. I wasn't going to argue, of course; that would be rude to a young man whose only mission was to get a nice view of my ass as we gingerly walked to my table. _Give the people what they want, I always say. _

"Well, who am I if not a gentleman?" Varric beamed at Hawke as I made my way over.

I settled into my chair and pointed an accusatory finger at the dwarf. "You're not kidding anyone, Varric. You'll slather your charms on the shortest and stockiest of Hawke's teammates, and you know it."

"Am I such a foregone conclusion?" There was an awkward silence as the young man placed our dishes on the table, wordlessly setting each in front of its rightful owner. I tucked a 10 into his apron and gave him a wink. Out of my girlfriend's purview, obviously. The boy blushed bright and quickly retreated toward the kitchen. "Alright, I see your point. But I'll make sure to ask your girlfriend before wooing her entourage." Varric licked his lips, awaiting the taste of his croquet-monsieur. Personally, a ham and cheese is a ham and cheese, no matter what country it originated from. In contrast, my order was variable. On weeks we carpooled, I would order a bottle of red and snack on a meat and cheese platter, but since I was driving today, I had to have my alcohol in meal-form, and ordered coq au vin.

"Good idea. She's seen all of them naked." Hawke looked up from her steak frites long enough to fix me with an incredulous stare. "What? You share an open showroom, do you not?" I spread my napkin over my lap, ready to move through my entrée and get to the buttery croissant nirvana that I had set aside for the end of my meal. This was not to keep myself from judgment by my companions, but merely a tactic born of necessity. _Once you hit the pastries, you may as well say goodbye to useful calories._

"Yes, but I sound like a pervert when you say it like that." She squirmed slightly in her seat, clearly uncomfortable with my insinuation, harmlessly intended as it was.

Varric coughed between bites. "Hey, I don't pass judgment. Rivaini likes them a little freaky. I mean, Fenris, that guy is a little strange." He snickered at me before seeing Cassandra nearly choke on a fry.

She stared wide-eyed at me, her body pensive. "Guy? I know you were married to a man, but-"

The dwarf quickly waved her down, looking somewhat shocked himself. "Isabela didn't mention she's an equal opportunity booty call?" _Now would be a good time to shut up, Varric! _I had to clear my throat loudly in the hopes that he would allow me to elaborate for myself.

"What the dwarf means to say is that variety is the spice of life, and I prefer my sex particularly spicy." I explained as professionally as possible, trying not to embarrass her with further perversions.

"Ah…" The winger tucked her hands in her lap and inhaled deep, suddenly looking extra pale. I wanted to ask her if she was nauseous, but I had a feeling that would only make the situation worse.

"Lose your appetite?" Varric joked as he continued to tear into his meal. I rectified his attitude with a kick to his shin. He grunted, but said nothing.

She looked warily at her plate, sucking down her ice tea as if it was essential for life. I regretted not mentioning my proclivities in the interest of full disclosure, but I had kind of assumed it was obvious. _Why didn't Aveline say anything? _Having emptied her glass, she shot my old friend a brief glance. "I'm just… mulling that over."

I reached over to tuck a few stray hairs behind her ear, capturing her attention. "I wasn't intending to be secretive, Hawke. Feel free to ask about my past escapades. I'm not ashamed to say I've done it all." I shrugged it off. _It's not as if I'm going to lie. Sex is sex. Cathartic and exciting, but nothing more. _

"Wow, this is weird…" Hawke let out a breath so long that I thought she would deflate before turning her gaze back to her meal. She quickly decided to dig in, avoiding the conversation. _Later… maybe. Let's just survive lunch._

"I wouldn't be too concerned, kiddo. Rivaini never introduces me to her conquests. And from what I heard, she won't be looking for a new plaything any time soon." Varric was attempting to come to my defense, but the gesture was lost on me. _This is your fault. If you ruin this weekend, I'm going to have your liver for supper. With some fava beans and a nice Chianti. _

"Would that be considered eavesdropping or voyeurism?" I slighted him between bites, allowing my eyebrow to rise to a threatening level.

He brushed me off with a grin. "Don't act bashful with me, madam. It doesn't suit you. That dress is nice, however." Varric's eyes roamed slightly, eliciting a growl from beside me.

Cassandra must have noticed his wandering gaze, and stabbed her steak with excessive gusto, looking at the man directly for the first time. "Eyes up, buddy." The temperature in the room seemed to drop, and I shivered slightly before deciding to save the dwarf from himself. _You've got to tread lightly for a while. My woman can and will crush you. _

"Oh, please, sweetness. It's only fair, considering how often I stare at his manly torso." I smiled at her, and then back at him. _You're welcome! _Hawke's body relaxed and Varric feigned insult, bringing his hand to his mouth.

"I am a person, not an object!" He informed me accusingly.

My girlfriend leaned toward me to whisper into my ear. "Women are into the chest hair?"

"Are you kidding? I'd pay a hefty sum to run my fingers through it." I chuckled light-heartedly, before staring at the aforementioned wantonly.

Hawke peeked over at the aim of my affection and shook her head, face scrunched in disgust. "I'd rather not…"

Varric placed a hand over his heart and laughed. "I won't hold it against you. You're dating the second best chest on Earth." He tilted his head toward me, and I couldn't help but smile warmly at him.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Varric." My winger's hand immediately found its way to my knee, causing me to modify my statement. "Alright, not **everywhere**." The young woman had a smug smirk on her face as her hand began to drift upward. I quickly cleared my throat and pushed away my near-empty dishes. "Look at the time! Hawke, don't you have… that thing to go to?" _Work with me, kid._

"You don't want to eat your croissant first?" I looked down at the pastry, them back at her, then back at the pastry. _This is so not fair… _With a groan, I picked up my dessert. As amazing as it tasted, I was finding it hard to enjoy. Hawke's thumb was drawing small circles on the top of my upper thigh from under the table, and I had to fight to finish my food.

The dwarf must have caught the tension in my body, and set down a forkful of cake. "You alright, Rivaini?"

I fixed him with an awkward look. "Yes. Just… preoccupied. I have a long week ahead." _Help me! _I gestured to my girlfriend with my eyes, and he nodded in understanding.

"Well, I'd hate to keep you ladies from your activities." With that I quickly stood, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles on my dress. "Hawke, I'm glad we could have this little chat. You have my card, of course, just in case you need anything."

She slid out of her seat and met him with a smile. "Yes. It was nice to see you under less dire conditions." She swiped her chocolate chip cookie off of the table before turning toward me.

"Varric, as always, lovely to see you." I bent down to press a friendly peck to his cheek, and took Cassandra's hand. The dwarf gave a quick wave goodbye as we exited. Once we made it to the parking lot, I pulled Hawke aside for a quick chat, leaving her to lean against a light post. "Where in 'keep it civil' did getting handsy under the table make sense?"

She just smiled at me and bit into her cookie. "You didn't pay for lunch." She spoke with her mouth full.

"So you were getting even?" She nodded, looking utterly proud. _We __**did**__ have a deal. I __**did**__ violate it. _"So your plan was to get me all riled, knowing that I wasn't going to risk another PDA incident today? That's cruel."

The rugby player finished off the rest of her confection before continuing to walk toward the car. I followed as she began to examine my assessment. "Your version sounds like a conspiracy. Wouldn't it be easier to assume that I just want to have sex? It was you who said that there would be no further intimacy until after lunch. Isn't it possible, probable even, that I cut our meal short to hasten that timeline?" I stood slack-jawed as she slid into the passenger seat of my '66 Shelby. _Cheeky, brilliant, __**bitch**__. She played my own terms against me! Because now, if she wanted to have sex, she already has me at least partially aroused, and practically unable to say 'no'. And if she doesn't, she gets payback for the incident at the bookstore. Check and mate!_

I hopped into my concubine and took a deep breath. "There should be prisons for evil geniuses like you. Maximum security, with really big walls and the constant sounds of ABBA on full blast." I started up the car, and she chuckled at me.

"Now** that**,Isabela, would be cruel." I quickly drove Cassandra back to her dorm. I wasn't really mad, per say. She played with the radio, complaining about there being too many country stations and not enough classic rock. And by the time we pulled into the side parking lot of her building, I was barely registering anything above a mild sense of irritation with myself for falling to her trickery. _But then, wouldn't I do the same to her?_

"Here we are." I left the car running, because if I killed the engine, there would be no possible way I wasn't going to end up in her dorm room, letting all of the young women know how to say 'don't stop' in a dozen languages. _At the top of my lungs, no less._ "Look, Hawke. I wasn't lying to Varric earlier. I truly do have a long week ahead of me, so we won't be seeing much of each other, if at all." I turned toward her with a slight frown on my face. Surely I would have preferred to have her around, especially in the early stages of… whatever we had going, but reality was getting in the way. And I actually kind of enjoyed my studies. I met a lot of interesting people, got to do a study on maltose (and incidentally ended up drunk as a skunk), and took classes in everything from 'The History of Piracy' to 'Dairy Management'. After all that had happened with Luis, school was the first thing that was actually mine. My choice, my grades, my knowledge, my friends; all to do with however I saw fit. I loved learning and I loved the atmosphere. _Everybody loves college. 'Best years of your life', they always say. My sixteen year old self never dreamed of anything this exciting._

The young winger just smiled back at me and cradled my jaw with one hand. "No worries, 'Bela. I only live to serve." She leaned forward for a kiss, and before I knew it, things grew heated. Hawke could go from 'Ms. Right' to 'Ms. Right Now' in the blink of the eye, and the combination put my passion through the roof. I cursed the space between us, and with every touch of the tongue I considered giving in to my depravity and just crawling into her lap. _Fuck propriety! _But before I could make a move, she broke the contact, leaving us to catch our breath. "To be continued?" She tried to take back her hand, but I held it there, swiftly closing the distance again. It was rough and possessive, reminding Hawke that she was mine, no matter if I was around or not. My other hand sought out her breast, and I allowed it to linger there as our lips dueled. This time I pulled away completely, and turned back to the steering wheel.

"Text me?" I shot her an arrogant grin as she righted her shirt.

"Mm. Definitely." She licked her lips and smiled before giving me a peck on the cheek and promptly exiting the vehicle, her bag of books in hand. As I watched her walk away (somewhat uncomfortable, might I add), I pulled out my phone. I waited for Hawke to enter the service door before sending her a final message. **"Now we're even! See you this weekend Champ. ;) "**

* * *

**Author's Note: **

1. Someone asked for more Varric. And who am I not to pay homage to the Paragon of Manliness? There will be plenty more, I assure you.

2. It may seem a little out of character, but the Isabela I envision is very sentimental. She simply doesn't know how to be. There will be a lot of super-fluffy moments. However, she will still be just as crass, licentious, and laissez-faire as the Dragon Age character.

3. There will be tension points and angst and all the lovely drama that comes with our Pirate Queen... eventually. I'm just laying down some foundation first.


	12. Chemicals & Reactions Pt 1

**Monday Morning - Anatomy Lecture**

Isabela shifted uncomfortably in the auditorium chair. Being a TA meant two things. First, she had excelled at the class; but second, she still had to sit through it all over again. Of course, she was only there to answer student questions and assist in teaching the lecture. That didn't make it any less boring most days. However, it wasn't the professor's fault that today Isabela drowned out his voice, making him as insignificant as Charlie Brown's parents. In reality, she was thinking about Hawke. She was flipping her cell phone in her hand, hoping for a text from her new girlfriend, but too bigheaded to send one herself.

_I wonder if she's in class right now… Probably. I'll bet Cassandra's front and center, absorbing every single word like the air she breathes. She's probably geeking out big time, smiling like a fool and loving every minute of it. _An image of Hawke sitting wide-eyed in a stuffy classroom regurgitating some political nonsense flashed through her mind, almost making her chuckle. _Yes, but what is she wearing?_ Before she could ponder the question, her phone vibrated. She almost leapt out of her seat in surprise. She glanced around the room before opening the text.

**"Is it too early to say 'I miss you?'"** Isabela couldn't help but sigh contently. _She is just __**killing**__ me with cuteness! I suppose I can suffer it if it means a repeat of the other night… Who am I kidding? I'm loving all of the extra attention, in and out of bed. _She tucked her bottom lip behind her teeth as she replied to Hawke's message, her eyes panning for a sense of privacy. **"That depends. What are you wearing?" **_I'll be ineffective all day if she says 'nothing'. _

The lecture ended before she got an answer, and as she readied herself to leave, a young man approached. "Ms. Rivaini?" He was young, blonde, and charming in his own right, dressed in khakis and a plaid shirt. "Hi, I had some questions about the lecture?" Her phone finally buzzed inside her purse, but she turned toward the young man instead. _This had better be important. _

"That's what I'm here for. Shoot." She covered her irritation with a smile, perhaps too warm of one.

The boy scratched at the back of his neck, his eyes downcast. "I… was kind of hoping to maybe talk over lunch, or coffee…or-?" He looked awkwardly up at Isabela. _Your timing couldn't be worse, junior._

"I don't think my girlfriend would approve." Isabela cooed as she shook her head. The boy just blinked at her a few times, so she continued to elaborate, hoping he would connect the dots. "Rugby player. Tall, dark hair, blue eyes. Built like stallion. Possessive, too." _And dead sexy, but I'll just keep that tidbit for myself. _

Finally he caught on, and blushed brightly. "Oh… I'll just email you then." He cleared his throat loudly, staring back down at the floor. _Poor sap. His balls must be tickling his vocal cords. _

"That'd be wise." Isabela patted the boy politely on the shoulder as he left, then immediately dug around in her purse. She clutched her phone victoriously, smiling despite having just turned down an offer of cheap thrills. **"Blue jeans and a grey Monty Python t-shirt. The Black Knight's missing an arm, and he says 'Tis but a scratch!' Yeah… I'm always dressed like a total geek."**

_Somehow, I'm neither surprised nor disappointed. She's hot in jeans. Shit, now that I've seen her naked, she couldn't disappoint if she tried... But I like the geek look. It's just genuinely… Hawkish. _The thought of defining attractiveness in terms of her girlfriend put a deep flush on Isabela's cheeks, and her heart gave an approving thump. The surge of emotion made her very appreciative of being the last soul in the auditorium. **"And for that reason, I miss you too." **

* * *

**Tuesday Evening - Rugby Practice**

Hawke shuffled her feet as she entered the locker room. She had been mentally preparing herself all day, but after being caught halfway having sex on the hood of Isabela's car by one of her teammates, it was only her pride and love of the game that had her returning to rugby practice. _A room full of 17 other girls, and now they all know you're a lesbian. Ok, so a few of them already knew, or at least assumed as much. But still… No, I can do this. People come out all the time. Nooo big deal. _She received little sheepish 'hi's' and an awkward wave or two as she trudged to her locker. A few stray eyes watched over her as she began to undress. _Ok, if I'm the gay one, why are __**they**__ staring at __**me**__? It's not a fucking zoo, people. _She was down to her skivvies when a familiar face leaned up against the locker next to her. "Heyyy Red!"

"Hey Mad-Dog." Madison Durnin was Kirkwall's fly-half; a peppy, 5'7" can of whoop-ass. She didn't get her nickname from nowhere. Mad-Dog was the mastermind behind most of their plays, and as aggressive a player as there ever was. Rival players hated Hawke, but they were _scared_ of the lanky brunette. Not only would she take you down herself, but she would sick the largest props and locks on you if it meant gaining control of the ball. Rumor was that she ran an underground fight club. But when you play as hard as Mad-Dog, you get covered in all sorts of cuts and bruises, with no real way to figure out where they originated.

"Sooo, how was your weekend?" She had a shit-eating grin, forcing Red to roll her eyes as she hopped into a pair of running shorts.

"Look, I know Kalli saw me on Saturday, and there is no way in Hell she didn't mass-text everybody on the team. Therefore, you can proceed past the point of playing dumb and just get to the heart of your questioning." The winger gave her a look that was all business as she pulled on her raggedy practice tee.

Madison just held up two fingers. "I only want to know two things. First, what is her name? Second, is she your girlfriend?" She bit her lip in anticipation and Cassandra couldn't help but chuckle.

"Isabela Rivaini is my girlfriend, yes." The dark-haired athlete tried to hide her emotions behind her locker door, but she was blushing like blood.

The ballsy brunette pushed playfully at her friend's shoulder, a mile-wide smile on her face. "And you got you some! Good for you, Hawke! Kalli said she was smoooking hot." The woman overzealously sat down on the bench, legs crossed and hands laced over one knee. "So, how was she?" She wiggled her eyebrows up and down, reminiscent of Groucho Marx.

Red just shook her head and laughed, taking the extra effort to remove her piercings and tuck them away in a small baggy. _If one of these females wants to throw down, I'd rather not have the metal torn from my face. _"We're not having this conversation, Mad. You've exhausted your two questions already."

"Aw, come on! I'm not gonna tell anyone. It's just intellectual curiosity is all." _For a straight chick, she sure is 'curious' about a lot of things. But shit, why not? _The winger was almost willing to cave, if only to stop her teammate's incessant whining, when another player decided to interrupt.

"What are you so curious about?" Jess Johnson asked as she popped her head around the corner. The dirty blonde was Red's height, except less muscular, which was fine for the position she played. She was a hooker, which meant her main jobs were to get the ball in the scrum, then throw it to someone else. Jess wasn't a bad player; she was just a lousy person. She slept with anything that had a wallet (fat ones, especially), stripped on the weekends, and was just generally an untrustworthy individual. _Who signed off on admitting __**her**__ to a University like this?_

"None of your business, bitch." Mad-Dog set her jaw and stared down the intruder.

The woman hardly seemed to notice the insult and just smiled, gesturing between the two friends. "You talking about Cassandra's sugar momma?"

"Go away, Jess." Hawke practically growled as she turned toward her locker, folding and re-arranging things before putting on her signature red face-paint. _There goes my blood pressure. God, I __**hate**__ her!_

The woman didn't take the hint. "What? I'm not being homophobic or insensitive. I don't judge people."

"Good thing, too, considering your taste in sexual partners. Or lack thereof." Madison scoffed as she re-laced her cleats.

Red turned around, shutting her locker with unnecessary force. "Look, I'm just not going to discuss my sex life with you guys. I'm gay, I'm in a relationship, the end." She chopped the air with one hand, casting the conversation aside.

"Yeah, well, you know if things change…" Jess approached her crassly, placing a hand on the winger's bicep. Their blue eyes met momentarily as Hawke took a step back, combing her hair with her fingers and seething.

"How do I put this politely? I would rather fuck a loaded shotgun than let you, or anyone you've had sex with, near my genitals." They stared each other down before Red's cheek felt the distinct sting of a slap. Jess huffed loudly and disappeared, leaving the two friends to break into a fit of raucous laughter. Cassandra had to cling to her sore ribs, trying not to pull a muscle from the awesome nature of her retort. "Totally worth it!"

Mad-Dog patted her teammate on the shoulder as the two fought back their giggles. "Well, it's about time you told that slut off. I swear they named the position 'hooker' with her in mind."

Another familiar voice caused the teammates to turn around. "What _is_ the opposite of irony?"

The voice belonged to Kirkwall's left wing, a short redhead named Tallis. No one was sure if that was her first or last name, and everyone was afraid to ask. Tallis' anti-social personality and clouded past gained her the unpleasant moniker 'Shivs', because anyone who looked at her wrong was afraid of ending up with a sharpened toothbrush in their kidney. She was agile, swift, and had a dry sense of humor, but she got along with the team well enough, despite their fear. Hawke was the only one she spent any discernible amount of time chatting with, but only because the redhead held a torch for her. "Hi Tallis," the girls said simultaneously. Madison quickly retreated with a wink, allowing the two wingers to talk in private.

"How was your weekend?" The woman asked with a smirk, her green eyes almost shining with mirth.

"Not you too!" Red groaned against the front of her locker, fixing the paint smear caused by Jess' hand.

Tallis lightheartedly socked her teammate in the arm. "For someone who's recently laid, you're a little touchy. Should I call your girlfriend up? Ask her to help relieve some of your tension?" She pulled her crimson hair back into a ponytail, leaving Hawke to rub at the sore spot. The taller woman grabbed her socks and cleats from her locker and tucked away her paint before sitting on the bench to finish gearing up.

"No. She's busy anyway. Something about free ratios? …Or was it free radicals? … Participation… And half-lives. I really don't know what Isabela's doing. She lost me at 'lab coat'." A toothy smile broke over her face as she tucked the laces into her cleats.

"Kinky." The redhead reached over to mess up her friend's hair, eliciting a blush.

The right wing swatted her away and flattened her dark locks before stretching leisurely. "Get your own girlfriend."

Tallis sighed. "All the good ones are straight or taken." She looked Red up and down as she loosened her muscles, grinning licentiously. The recently spoken-for woman just shook her head. _Where were you a week or so ago? Well… right here, come to think of it. Never thought of it that way… _

"Come on, Shivs. Let's go watch Aveline steamroll the rookie." After some good-natured pushing they made their way to the field, where the forwards were already working on the scrum. The rookie, a short broad named Natia, had her arms locked against Hawke's dorm-mate and they were pushing back and forth. They had been doing this for the past few practices, mostly as a matter of ego. It hardly seemed fair, considering their monstrous variance in size, but Natia was yet to back down. _Damn. That girl can hold her own! _

A whistle blew from across the field. "Cassandra, Tallis! If you're quite finished flapping your gums, time for some laps!" The coach, Elissa Cousland, shouted from afar. In her prime, she was a force to be reckoned with. As a coach, she went from hot to cold; fun and understanding one day, then treating everyone to hundreds of pushups the next. Some attributed it to steroid use; others thought she was simply bipolar.

"What's up with The Cooze?" Red nudged her friend with her elbow, eyeing the angry woman skeptically.

"No idea. Best get to running though, or she'll bench us out of spite." The two just looked at each other, knowing full well they were irreplaceable. Tallis smiled mischievously, her only warning before slapping her teammate's ass and fleeing for dear life. "Tag! You're it!" Hawke stood slack-jawed for a moment, but with a growl, took to chasing the roguish redhead across the field. They played their cat and mouse game throughout practice, earning a few raised eyebrows. Tallis had always played Hawke's suitor, but for once, she allowed herself to push back. As far as Red was concerned, it was Newton's Third Law of Flirtation: you hit on me enough times and eventually I'll hit on you back. It could be harmless fun, so long as no one got the wrong idea.

After her shower at the end of practice, Cassandra went to drink at the water fountain, having finally shaken her elfish shadow. The woman had been polite enough not to continue her teasing once they were naked, which was a smart decision. _'Bela's got swords on her wall, and I'm pretty sure she'll use them if she sees Tallis ogling my goods. _Mid-sip, a large body bumped into her, causing water to go up her nose. "Sorry, Hawke. Didn't see you there."

She turned her head to see Aveline, stone faced and already changed into her casual clothes. They hadn't seen each other since dinner on Saturday, for obvious reasons. The woman had been brooding, angry at Hawke for what she believed to be no reason at all, leaving her only two friends to worry amongst themselves. "Bullshit." She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand before grabbing her friend's arm. She dragged the large redhead back to her locker and threw her against it in accusation. "Is this how it's going to be now? You're going to try and bully me into dumping Isabela? Because **that** is beneath you." She poked the woman square in the chest before backing off. The prop crossed her arms, jaw clenched.

"Perhaps, but **she** is beneath you." She stared down Hawke, who was slipping into her tennis shoes.

The dark-haired winger just grinned smugly. "She was Saturday night." Her old friend groaned loudly, covering her face with her hands. _Alright, maybe that was a little low. _Hawke stood to pat her teammate on the shoulder. "Ah, come on, bud. What would Merrill say?" She flashed a cheesy smile, causing the more muscular woman to back away.

"Why would I be concerned with your roommate's opinion?" She was shocked at the allusion, but also tried to feign anger. Red wasn't buying it.

"I think you know why." _You're in love with her, Man-Hands. Even you're not that dense. _

Their eyes met for a few moments, neither willing to back down. But something hit home with Aveline, and she turned away, quickly rounding the lockers. She paused in the exit, her body tense. "Good night, Hawke."

Cassandra just sighed. "Good night, Ave." _And good luck. _

* * *

**Author's Note: **

1. If you're wondering whether or not Aveline/Merrill will get a love story, the answer is undoubtedly yes. But with all things that involve the woman-shaped battering ram, it will be slow and tortuous and awkward. But like the winter, it is coming.

2. I am utilizing the default Warden names from DA:O. Why build a huge pool of original characters, when I have a huge pool of familiar names and faces at my disposal?

3. Jess is based off of a real person. You can divorce my brother, but you cannot escape my literary revenge. MUAHAHAHAHA. (She'll be back)


	13. Chemicals & Reactions Pt 2

**Wednesday Evening - Chemistry Lab**

Isabela extracted the test tubes from the centrifuge, grudgingly placing them in their rack. It was already 4:30 in the afternoon and she had been working on a project all day for her chemistry course. She pulled out her notebook, primed to mark down more failed results. _5ml ethanol, no reaction. 5ml ether, no reaction. 5ml… oh! _One of the test tubes had turned from clear to an interesting blue color. Not what she was intending, but pretty. _That's the color of Hawke's eyes… my new favorite color. _Her brain surged of its own accord, running a slideshow of snapshots from the weekend. Hawke's smile. Her dorm room. The face she made when trying rum for the first time. Singing to each other in the Shelby. Hawke's naked body on Isabela's four post bed.

"'Bela?" A finger tapped at her shoulder, catching her attention. She quickly stood up straight, shaking her head and blinking to come down to Earth. Her lab partner, Lyna, looked back at her apprehensively. "Got something?"

Isabela looked down at her hand, wondering when the test tube ended up there. "Oh, no. Just a color change. No precipitate yet." She handed the sample to the other woman and yawned into her hand. _This day has gone on __**far**__ too long._

The pale brunette just stared back at her, paying no attention to the received object. "You alright? You seem kind of… out of it." She placed a concerned hand on the taller woman's elbow, tilting her head curiously. "I've never seen you so unenthusiastic about science before."

"I guess I'm just a little distracted." _Understatement of the year. _Isabela rubbed her forehead and pulled up a stool. She sunk onto the seat, feeling tired, confused, and just generally shitty.

"What's up?" Lyna pulled up another stool and looked back at her lab partner. Other than casual chatter as fellow students, the two knew very little about each other. The fact that they were practically strangers gave the tanned lady the peace of mind she needed to open up.

She bit her lip and tried to choose her words wisely. "I'm… seeing someone." The words seemed insufficient, but she couldn't think of a better way to explain things.

The younger woman just spoke very calmly, almost like a therapist. "Is this a new relationship?"

"We just started dating this past weekend." Isabela cringed as she said it. _It's only been a few days. Why do I feel so useless? _

Lyna just nodded, smiling faintly. "That explains why you're sidetracked." Her classmate raised an eyebrow, not really understanding. "When my boyfriend and I first got together, I had a hard time focusing on school work."

The older took a deep breath, adjusting the sleeves of her lab coat. "How did you cope? I'm so new to this whole girlfriend thing…"

"Tell you what. I'll play around in here for a bit; you step out for a few, maybe make a phone call…" The other brunette stood and set her stool aside, handing Isabela her purse. "Sometimes you just need to hear their voice." She smiled warmly at the guarded woman, her green eyes glowing with sympathy.

"Oh. Thanks…" The tanned widow pulled out her cell phone and moved to exit the room, but she grew instantly anxious. She stood in the doorway, unsure how to proceed. She turned back to her lab partner, her face clouded in worry. _What do I say?_

As if reading Isabela's mind, Lyna took the phone from her hand, unlocking the screen for her. "Just say 'I was thinking of you'." She handed the taller woman back her phone, but all it gained her were some intermittent blinks. _People actually use that line?_ "You weren't kidding when you said you were a noob." She exhaled deeply as she shook her head, smirking slightly.

Isabela scrolled through her contacts, quickly finding her girlfriend's number. "Sex, I'm good with; dating, not so much." Her finger loomed over the call button, but she just couldn't close the distance. _She could be busy. If she is, do I leave a voicemail? I think I should just send another text. That way I can choose my words… Why am I so nervous?_

"If it's not too much to ask, who are you dating?" She looked up at her lab partner, whose eyes were focused on her shaking finger, which was still poised over a now darkened screen.

She cleared her throat. "Cassandra Hawke. A sophomore I met at a kegger." Isabela smiled sheepishly, but once she realized Lyna was just waiting patiently for more information, she kept talking. "Hawke's part of the debate team and women's rugby club. She likes sci-fi, vanilla coke, Disney movies, and classic rock. I think she has a little OCD, too. But she _despises _Sarah McLachlan… and isn't particularly fond of hard liquor either, come to think of it..."

The other brunette just chuckled at her description, covering her mouth with one hand. "I didn't realize you were into nerds."

She felt the need to argue that her girlfriend was a self-proclaimed geek, but didn't bother to pull semantics on someone who was being so nice to her. "Neither did I."

"You said you've only been dating a few days?" Isabela held up one hand, signaling five days. "Wow. You've got it **bad**." _Got… what, love? No! I'm not falling for Hawke. Not this fast. I can't… I won't. _

"No, it's just… my sugars are low- Or maybe it was the sex. My hormones must be a little off kilter after all that... I mean, she was** really, really** good." She rubbed hard at the back of her neck, her eyes focusing on the cell phone. _What's wrong with me?_

Lyna reached out to her, placing a comprehending hand on her shoulder. "You didn't mention sex a minute ago. In fact, you mentioned everything **but** sex."

Isabela cleared her throat, mouth suddenly dry. "Huh… I guess so. I'm just gonna… step out for a sec." She picked up her phone in shaky hands, looking to her partner for approval.

"Good idea, Isabela. You look like you need some fresh air." With that, she retreated to the hallway. _You're going to call Hawke. You're going to hear her voice. You're going to make a dirty joke. Then you're going to feel better. No need to get all romantic and sentimental about this. It's just a quick phone call. A creature comfort, really… It's not like you __**need**__ her, or anything. You've gone decades without her presence! But why do the days since last so long…? You know what; you can do this, Isabela. No big deal. You can do this… _

Isabela pressed the call button compellingly and held the phone up to her ear. "Here goes nothing!"

* * *

**Wednesday Evening - Debate Meeting**

Hawke strode boldly into the conference room. Where her rugby club had been informed of her relationship against her will, she doubted her debate team had found out about Isabela just yet. Her private life remaining private here, she felt more at ease. Plus, she didn't have to deal with a dozen other women feeling all 'exposed and awkward'. There were only three other members of her debate team, and they were all male.

She threw on her best grin as she greeted her companions. "Good evening, gentlemen."

Anders looked up from a large stack of papers. "What's so good about it?" The ever-emotional conspiracy theorist was dressed in cargo pants, a button-up work shirt, and a black trench coat. His blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and he obviously hadn't shaved recently. Although he and Hawke were the same age and shared a history major, they had little else in common and only saw each other at debate functions. _I wonder if he lines his coat with tin-foil…_

"God has graced you with breath." Sebastian noted calmly. Sebastian Vael was a Religious Studies major, and spent nearly all of his time outside of class at church. He was polite and pious, but a little 'holier than thou' for Hawke's taste. She always felt like the 21 year old was secretly judging her, and it just made her uncomfortable. Either that, or his overabundance of cologne, brown slicked-back hair, thick Scottish accent, and less-than-humble fashion sense. _White slacks, a white shirt, and a white vest? Doesn't he know it's past Labor Day?_

"Should I send him a thank you card? A teddy bear, perhaps?" Anders retorted with a sneer.

Before the two men could get into another catfight (nearly a weekly occurrence), Cassandra asked the obvious question. "Hey, where are Raj and Sam?" She looked around the room and out of the doorway as she sunk into a chair.

Sebastian cleared his throat. "Professor Nelson is having technical difficulties with the coffee machine, and I believe Rajesh has the flu."

"So it's just us three for a bit?" He nodded solemnly. The young woman couldn't hold back her enthusiasm. "Yay…" She said sarcastically, throwing up mocking spirit fingers.

"We not good enough for you, Hawke?" The blonde huffed from across the table.

As she was about to make a snarky comment, the rugby player's phone rang in her back pocket. She pulled it out to look at the screen and smiled smugly. "Saved by the bell! Excuse me; I've got to take this." She stood to leave, but couldn't wait to answer, lest it go to voicemail. She clicked 'accept call' before she was even out of the open door. "Hey sexy lady," she answered huskily as she escaped to the hallway.

**"Hi Cassandra. Are you busy?" **Isabela's voice was like a breath of fresh air to the stressed out winger.

She looked back through the windows of the conference room, only to see her two teammates grumbling and bickering amongst themselves. "Not at all. What are you up to?" She leaned her back leisurely against the glass, glad to at least have the semblance of privacy.

**"I just stepped out of the Chem lab for a moment. Needed to get away from… fumes."**

Something about her tone made Hawke instantly worried, and her stomach lurched. "Are you alright?"

**"Yes, I'm fine, sweetness… How are you?"**

She still sounded kind of… off, but Cassandra placed a comforting hand on her gut and took a deep breath. _She would tell me if she was hurt, wouldn't she? _"I'm much better now that you're on the phone."

**"Sick of reading my dirty texts?"**

The young woman gave a throaty chuckle. _That'll be the day. _"No. But it's nice to hear your wonderful voice."

**"That's very charming, Hawke. I… was thinking of you earlier."**

_She sounds… nervous? _"Yeah? I was thinking about you, too." Her face broke into a huge toothy grin, armed with the knowledge that her sentiments were reciprocated.

**"What were you thinking about?"**

_There are sooo many different answers to that question. _Cassandra chose the most wholesome of her options, since she would hear the wheels of a janitor's cart not far down the hall. "I was just sitting in a politics lecture wondering if this weekend was all a dream. It's a good thing you called me. I was about to have a hacker buddy backtrace my text messages, just in case I was hallucinating everything else." And in truth, she nearly had asked Anders to check out her cell.

**"How do you know I'm not an auditory hallucination?" **

Isabela's voice was melodious and sexy, causing Hawke to shiver. "Baby, if you are a symptom of my schizophrenia, I don't ever want treatment." She bit her lip hard, nervous about how her girlfriend would handle the sudden uncultured remark.

**"How is it that you turn everything I say into flattery?"**

"You're just easy to compliment, is all. I mean, have you looked in a mirror? You're the picture of perfection."

Isabela chuckled over the phone. **"I don't know about all ****_that_****. I am pretty hot, though."**

_And mine. _Hawke's chest rumbled from somewhere deep. "Hell yeah, you are." The janitor wheeled past her, and she granted the woman a wave before turning to face the conference room window, steadying herself with a hand against the glass. Sebastian and Anders were still shooting each other dirty looks as they sorted through newspapers and political journals. Hawke let out a long sigh, wishing Isabela was there with her. "When can I see you again?" Her words oozed desperation, but she couldn't help it.

**"I'm not really sure." **Isabela sounded somewhat downtrodden herself, and her girlfriend realized she wasn't the only one who hated that the distance between them, even if it was physically just a few blocks.

"What about tomorrow? I have a two hour gap between noon and two. Maybe we can get coffee or something?" Her voice was high-pitched and hopeful. _Please, please, please…_

There was a long breath exchanged through the line. **"You don't drink coffee, Hawke."**

Cassandra stuck her other hand in her pocket, turning to pace in the hallway. "No, but I can have hot chocolate or a doughnut… I really want to see you again…" The latter just poured out, and she couldn't stop it if she tried.

**"Noon to two?"**

Hawke bit her bottom lip anxiously, nodding despite Isabela's inability to see it. "Uh-huh."

**"I think I can do that." **Hawke actually let out an overzealous squeal as she jumped into the air, fist-bumping an imaginary person. Her girlfriend laughed lightly over the phone, and they silently shared mile-wide smiles. **"Where do you want to meet up?"**

The rugby player came back to reality and attempted to keep her tone somewhat professionally. _It's coffee, not a proposal. You'll frighten her off if you get too excited. _"There's a little coffee shop on the first floor of the dining hall we went to on Saturday."

**"Sounds good."**

_It's sounds wayyy more than 'good' to me. _Anders stood from his seat and waved at her through the window. Hawke released a sigh. "I've got to go. My debate team is waiting on me."

**"I thought you said you weren't busy?"**

"I am **never** too busy to take a call from Isabela Rivaini." She licked her lips lustfully. _Why aren't you here so I can kiss you?_

**"Mm. I've got to get back to my lab. I'll see you tomorrow, Cassandra." **

Hawke could imagine Isabela's words being punctuated with a wink, and her heart did a little backflip. "Good night, beautiful." Her girlfriend hung up first, and she took a deep breath. _Good God, I'm falling hard! I feel all warm and fuzzy, like a puppy. Yep, that settles it; I'm a lovesick puppy! I hope you're in it for the long haul, Ms. Rivaini, because you're __**never**__ going to be able to get rid of me. _Having caught a chronic case of the smiles, Hawke strolled back into the conference room, sliding coolly into her wheeled desk chair and spinning it about.

"So… who was that?" Anders asked with a smirk.

The winger took a moment to collect herself, trying not to be quite so obvious about her enraptured state. She looked at him directly, and politely addressed his query. "If you must know, it was my girlfriend."

"Do you call all of your female friends 'sexy'?" Sebastian curiously tilted his head to her, a single eyebrow arched in judgment.

Cassandra laughed at his misinterpretation, and crudely bumped her fists together. "No, Sebastian. She's my girlfriend. As in, intimate." He blushed brightly and became far more interested in the various highlighted and annotated documents in front of him.

"Who are you dating?" The other man asked casually.

Hawke bared her teeth, not wishing to further arm her acquaintances with her personal information. "None of your business, Blondie."

"That ugly, huh?" Anders chuckled from his seat.

_Son of a…!_ She banged her fist on the table, collapsing an unstable stack of papers. "NO!"

"Then why won't you tell me?" He smiled back at her, somehow enjoying her frustration.

Cassandra took a calming breath, realizing that the only way to shut him up was to sate his curiosity. "Fine. Her name is Isabela. She's a chemistry major, and a TA for Anatomy and Physio. And she is **far** from ugly."

"Oh dear…" Sebastian grumbled.

Hawke turned her chair toward him, fists clenched in her lap. "What? You gonna give me the whole 'God hates gays' spiel? Because it's a load of crap, and I won't stick around to listen."

He cleared his throat and adjusted his vest, avoiding direct eye contact. "It is not for me to judge. I am merely concerned about some things I may have overheard at church."

"Like what?" Anders chimed in.

"I can't speak to any specifics, but some of her students' prayers mention a certain… lust for her."

The rugby player couldn't help but laugh haughtily at the comment. "I don't doubt that. She's the most amazingly gorgeous woman… I've never met anyone quite like Isabela." She settled her jaw in one hand, staring dreamily off into space.

"You love her?" He asked, already assuming as much.

Hawke blinked a few times and dropped her arm on the table, surprised by the comment. "I think it's a bit early to say that for sure…" _Liar. You want her face tattooed on your arm, and your kids in her belly. Damn, five days in and I'm already thinking about kids… I need my head checked._

"But you've given her your body." Sebastian noted coldly.

Cassandra shook the cobwebs from her mind, focusing on the present. "We had sex, Sebastian. Say it with me, S.E.X. Sex. Intercourse. Coitus. Bumping uglies. Knocking boots. The horizontal tango. Full contact football. Discovery Channel after dark." She stretched the colloquialisms out, causing the man to cringe and turn away.

Anders sighed loudly, looking over at her. "That's too bad. I was kind of hoping you were straight..."

"Alright, alright. Enough about me." She waved the conversation off, trying not to bite the heads off of the men in the room. "We've got affirmatives to work on, articles to read, and only a few more minutes until Sam's gonna burst through that door, wired on caffeine and raring to go."

"Yes, let's return to the matter at hand." The not-so-humble disciple nodded as he shuffled papers about.

"Hey, Hawke, if you decide to play for the other team…" The blonde smirked brazenly.

The winger just looked him dead in the eye, an amused smile gracing her lips. "Anders?"

"Yeah?" His brown eyes widened in excitement, perceiving his feelings to be mutual.

"I'm allergic to cats." Cassandra stated with a sad look on her face. It was complete bullshit of course, but it was the quickest and least insulting way to break ties with the feline-fetishing conspiracy theorist.

Sebastian snickered quietly as Anders cracked his knuckles. "Back to work then!"


	14. Supermodeling

**Isabela's POV**

I drove up and down the street a second time, cursing the bastards who took my parking spot. Alright, so it was two spots, and they weren't technically mine… But I had parked there the last three times I had stopped by Hawke's dorm, and it was insulting that I couldn't keep the trend going. Frustratingly, I accepted my fate. I drove up past the dining hall and parked in the communal lot at the top of the hill. Since it was nearly empty, I decided to be an ass and park at an angle, taking up two and a half spaces. I pulled out my cell phone, tempted to text my girlfriend and make sure she was still free. The screen read 12:13. _Dammit! I'm late!_ I decided against the impersonal means of communication. If she was available, Cassandra would already be at the coffee shop, and if she wasn't, I was going to have a lousy cup of java and check my email. I grumbled obscenities as I walked down the hill, hoping it wouldn't come to the latter.

I was delighted to see Hawke through the window as I rounded the front of the building. She was wearing blue jeans and a Doctor Who t-shirt, her knee bobbing as she sat and stared intently at a newspaper. I adjusted my own clothes (my standard white blouse/black pencil skirt combo that I knew made Hawke drool), and took a deep breath. I entered the structure, smiling politely as a young man held the door open for me. Once inside, I ran through scenarios in my head. _What do I want to drink? What will we talk about? What is she reading so absorbedly? _But making my way through the coffee shop, I realized how little any of that mattered. My girlfriend sat in a tall chair, a messenger bag tucked underneath and her back to me. I continued to move closer, allowing my presence to be a pleasant surprise.

My heels clicked quietly as I took a final step forward, my lips nearly brushing the piercing in her ear. "For someone who doesn't do caffeine, you're pretty jittery." Cassandra nearly sprang from her seat, turning immediately toward me, jaw slack with shock.

"Jesus!" She placed a hand on her chest, a few ragged gasps a testament to how well I had snuck up. A few other patrons looked on, but immediately went back about their chatter.

"Just me, I'm afraid. Sorry I'm late." I gave her a quick peck on the lips, and she exhaled, finally relaxing. _Fashionably tardy, more like._

She had a worried look on her face as I slid into the seat across from her. "I almost thought you wouldn't show." I just shook my head, grinning like mad.

"And miss out on coffee? Blasphemy." I put the fingertips of one hand to my lips, feigning appall.

"So you're only here for a cup of Joe?" Hawke raised her eyebrow inquisitively, but the slight curve at the edges of her mouth told me that she already knew the answer to that question.

I placed my hand on hers where it lay on the table, smiling with amusement. "Who's Joe? I'm here to meet Hawke. You know, 5'10", muscles of a thoroughbred and eyes of a wolf?" I glanced around as if to look for said person, but quickly trained my eyes back on my companion and those damned baby blues. _I can have mediocre coffee anywhere. I showed up for the company._

_Is that really how she describes me to people? Badass! _Cassandra chuckled and tapped a thoughtful finger against her chin. "Sounds familiar. Let me see… Isn't she the one with the supermodel girlfriend?" She tilted her head and gestured back at me, failing horribly at looking uncertain.

"I hope not. She's supposed to be dating me." I pursed my lips and looked back at her, slowly walking my fingers up her forearm.

"Are you saying you're **not** a supermodel? Not even on weekends?" _No time for photo shoots between sailing and having your Mustang waxed? _Hawke smiled and shook her head, somehow finding it hard to believe.

"No, but it's charming that you think I should be." I grinned toothily as I ran my fingertips back down her arm, breaking the contact by sitting back in my chair.

_Keep it together, Hawke. You've got class later. _She shivered visibly before clearing her throat, her cheeks somewhat red. "How has your week been so far?"

I released a disappointed sigh. "Uneventful. Yourself?"

Cassandra gulped nervously. "Promise you won't get mad?" I just blinked back at her. _Get mad about what? _Her eyes panned the room and she whispered. "I got hit on a lot." _Oh, Hawke, you adorable little teddy bear._

"Is that not a normal occurrence?" I tried to sound professional, but it was hard not to laugh at how embarrassed she looked. Even the tips of her ears were ruby red.

"Not at all. But once my rugby and debate teams found out about you, they started getting all… flirty. There are three offers for 'if things change'." She sat in her seat, looking utterly uncomfortable. _I'll stick with my pirate, thank you very much. _

"And they weren't offering before?" Hawke shook her head. _Then they're blind, brain-damaged, or some combination of the two. _"Did they assume you were deliberately celibate?"

Her lips scrunched to one side, and she just kept shaking her head. "I'm not sure. You're not… angry?" She glanced continually around the room and back at me, as if waiting for me to leap from my seat and go King Kong on the nearest female. The thought escaped me in a chuckle.

I was smiling despite myself. _I won't play the domineering partner. I just don't have it in me. But if you want me to ask the question, I might as well… _"Did you fuck any of them?"

_WHAT THE HELL? _"NO!" Having caught the attention of half the room, Cassandra covered her mouth with her hand. Once everyone was distracted again, she whispered, "I most certainly did not."

_Exactly. Nothing to worry about. _"And did any of them actually touch you?"

She reached out to take my hands, her thumbs rubbing nervous circles around my knuckles. "Well… the one chick touched my arm, but I told her off something fierce. Oh, and one of my teammates slapped my ass, but it was all in good fun. We're just friends." Her eyes never met mine, focusing instead on her ministrations.

_How very honorable of you to mention. _I squeezed her hands, smiling as our gazes met. "Then it appears we're good." Having had what I thought to be the final word, I shrugged and settled back in my chair.

"That's it?" _No branding or threats of violence? _Hawke just blinked incredulously at me, her body frozen.

"Indeed. They can look, but they can't touch." I leaned forward on my elbow, my face growing instantly cold. I pointed an accusatory finger toward her chest, in reference to intruders. "But if they somehow forget, sweet thing, that's when you need to let me know." In a moment it was over, and I was grinning back at her.

The winger cleared her throat nervously and shifted in her seat. "I'll be honest; I halfway expected you to get all pissed off and possessive." _That would be natural, right? I mean, I can't even stay quiet when someone __**looks**__ at Isabela. _In fact, she seemed almost disappointed that I wasn't throwing a fit.

"Had I seen it for myself, possibly. But I think the two of us both know you're mine." I brought her hand to my lips, placing a few chaste kisses there before flicking my tongue suggestively over one knuckle. Cassandra stared back at me, eyes wide, pupils dilated, mouth open, and face flushed.

"Totally…" She nodded eagerly, bringing out my toothy supercilious smirk. I set her hand gently back down on the table.

"Excellent. Now how about that coffee?" _Coffee…right! _Hawke blinked a few times before nodding again, finally broken from her trance. We slid from our seats and waltzed over to the counter. Hawke was grumbling about their lack of doughnuts as I ordered. I stepped back to pull cash out of my purse while she made up her mind. Before I could protest, she slapped a ten in front of the clerk and snatched up her chocolate muffin, not even asking for change. (Cassandra would later admit that the young woman was looking at her disapprovingly when I attempted to pay for my own drink, and she refused to take the hit to her ego). She placed a hand on the small of my back, ushering me to the pick-up area. "I could have paid for that."

She growled as she tore into her snack, scattering crumbs everywhere. "You can get me back later."

I politely thanked the barista as I took my latte. "Oh, I plan on it…" I swiped some smeared chocolate off of the corner of Hawke's lip and sucked it off of my fingertip, quickly turning back toward the table.

_Father forgive me for my disrespect, but __**HOT DAMN! **_After a momentary delay, she joined me back at our seats. "What other things do you have 'planned' for the weekend?"

"I suppose that depends. Do you like art, Cassandra?" I sipped casually at my drink. _Not bad, but my house blend is a thousand times better. _

"What kind? Cubist? Post-modern? Baroque?" She spoke between bites.

"Contemporary. I've got a… friend with a gallery downtown." She raised her eyebrow to me, blinking and waiting for more information. I exhaled deeply and nodded my head. "It's Fenris."

Hawke crumpled the wrapper of her muffin in one fist, the veins in her arms starting to protrude. "The 'freak' Varric mentioned?"

I nodded solemnly. "One in the same." My girlfriend looked like she was about to stroke out, so I offered her a polite reprieve. "If you don't want to go, that's fine too." I shrugged nonchalantly and continued to drink my coffee.

_Oh no, I'm __**not**__ going to let you show up alone. I haven't even met this asshole. _"Same rules as Sunday?" Cassandra asked as she tossed the garbage halfway across the room, somehow making it directly into the trash can. A random little kid clapped for her and she gave him a mock salute. _Showoff. _

"What do you mean?" I asked as she turned back toward me.

"I'll escort you to this Fenris' gallery, Isabela, but only if I **don't** have to keep things civilized." Hawke bared one canine, her body shifting forward just an inch. But with that animalistic look in her eye, it may as well have been a mile. I licked my lips and brought my latte back to my mouth, wondering when in Hell my hands started trembling.

"Exactly what are you proposing?" I gulped the coffee down quickly, releasing a long breath as I set the empty cup down. I had to re-cross my legs for the third time. _I'm not sure which is worse, the way that Hawke can control my hormones, or the fact that she __**knows**__ she can control my hormones. _

The rugby player returned to smiling nerdishly. "Nothing too untoward. Just a little showboating."

I chuckled behind my fist. "You're not going to have a pissing match, are you? Because as much as I would **love** to see the two of you get into a tussle for my affections, it's a little redundant at this point. Furthermore, he's Merrill's size. You could crush him in a heartbeat."

_That's too bad. I would've enjoyed clobbering the guy for sport. _"I just want to make out with you and rub his nose in the fact that I won out." Cassandra's foot found its way to the support bar at the front of my chair and she possessively scooted me closer.

"I think I'm going to rather like vindictive Hawke." I smirked slyly and allowed my ankle to brush against her pant-leg. Her lips curled further (if that was even possible) and she laced her fingers with mine on the table.

_Vindictive Hawke __**really**__ likes you, too. _"When will she get to make her first appearance?"

"Does Friday sound good? I could swing by around 5 and take you to this hole-in-the-wall Vietnamese place I like." _Or we could skip all the peremptory foreplay and go straight to my apartment. _

The winger rolled her eyes. "You can't keep shuttling me around, Ms. Rivaini. People are going to talk." My eyebrow rose curiously, and she suspiciously glanced around before continuing. "One of the girls on my rugby team referred to you as my 'sugar momma'." She seemed to cringe at the term, and I just shrugged coolly.

"A tad crude, but still an understandable conclusion." _Short-sighted, but understandable. _

Cassandra's body grew tense and she leaned forward to whisper. "That's not what this is though, right? You're not just spending time and money on me in exchange for sex? Are you?" _Please don't let this be a game. I don't want Jess to be right about us. And I __**really**__ don't want my heart toyed with. Not by you. Anyone but you. _She looked clearly hurt and distressed, even close to the brink of tears. I squeezed her hands tightly, my own gut coiling itself into knots. _You'd better fix this... No one deserves to be treated like an object; least of all Hawke._

"That may have been my original intention, but I've long since abandoned the idea." Her eyes flicked up to mine, glistening with moisture. I sighed deeply. "I like you, Cassandra. It's going to sound cheesy, but you make me feel… special." I cracked a partial smile, and before I could as much as blink, her lips were on mine. It was the softest, most passionate, genuinely tender kiss of my life, even if it only lasted but a second. My eyes lulled shut, remaining so as she sat back down in her seat. _Wow…_

"You are special. Isabela, you are the most amazing, fun-loving, unbelievably awe-inspiring woman I have ever met. And I'm going to be spending every moment we're together proving it to you." I slowly released a breath I didn't even know I was withholding and blinked back at her, a sincere smile gracing my mouth. My heart was pounding under my sternum, and I couldn't wait to hop back on that ride.

"I look forward to it." I bent forward and kissed the self-satisfied smirk off of her face, holding her firmly by the scruff of the neck. Hawke's surprise manifested in a gasp, which I took full advantage of. I ran my tongue along the back of her teeth, drawing her closer. She moaned deeply and we both quickly forgot where we were. At least, she did; I simply didn't give a shit. It wasn't until an eternity later, with the loud sounds of catcalls around us, that Hawke pulled away, her hand immediately covering her swollen lips.

Cassandra cleared her throat as she wiped a little excess drool and lipstick on a napkin. Her face was crimson, and a few random jocks (who had apparently been watching us intently) patted her on the shoulder. "So Friday at 5? Should I wear something formal?"

I gave the men a casual wave as they walked past, pulling out a compact mirror to fix my makeup. "If you want. But Fenris' gallery is untailored, to say the least." _It's actually kind of a dump. _

"I'll have to play a game of 'Blend in With the Urbanites'." _Coke bottle glasses, artsy-fartsy armbands, some hip and complicated t-shirt, maybe a funny hat? Something involving wool or tweed…? No way. I feel ridiculous just thinking about it. _

"You couldn't blend into any crowd, Hawke. Not where I'm concerned." _A house full of two hundred co-eds couldn't distract me. In fact, I barely noticed they were present at the time. _I flashed Cassandra a smile as I tucked the cosmetics back into my purse.

She reached out to tuck a stray hair behind my ear, beaming brightly. "You can be quite sweet if you want to be. When you're not trying to drag me off to the nearest bathroom, that is."

We shared a quick laugh at the comment. "It's this new thing I'm trying out. It's called 'being a good girlfriend'." _Besides, I don't know where the bathroom is in this building._

_I never thought any less of you. _Hawke just shook her head dubiously. "I'm familiar with the concept. But I think you're far superior to 'good'. Although… I can think of one minor improvement." I raised one eyebrow.

"Oh?" _This should be interesting. _

"Let me walk you to your car." The innocent look on her face had my eyes rolling. _The cute just doesn't cease with this one. _

I stood from the tall chair, sliding gracefully onto my feet. "Easy enough." Cassandra shook the crumbs from her lap as she dismounted her seat and tossed out my empty cup. She threw her bag around her shoulder and then politely offered her arm to me. I acquiesced, of course, allowing her to open the front doors for me as well. I quietly led her back to my Shelby, both surprised and elated when she stuck around. She chuckled at my childish parking job as I leaned against the hood of my car, tugging gently at the bottom of Hawke's shirt. "So… was that all you wanted?" _Please say 'no'. _

She set her bag down and permitted me to pull her close, shamelessly drifting my hands underneath the fabric and up to her ribs. "No. I've got a small request to make." I opened my mouth to make a remark about how very accommodating I can be, but she placed a finger to my lips. "But you have to swear not to laugh, because it's going to sound really stupid." With a nod of my head, she relinquished control.

"Ask away." _I've heard it all._

"May I take a picture of you?" I was primed to ask if she wanted to go somewhere more isolated, but Cassandra cut me off again. "One of the guys on my debate team asked me what you looked like, and I didn't know what to say. If I had a photo on my phone, I could just show people how beautiful you are, instead of butchering your description." _I'd like to have one of us together, too, but I don't want to seem clingy by asking. _She had that nervous and nerdy look on her face, and I felt myself buckling.

_I very much doubt you're 'butchering' my description. But how can I say no to intentions so sincere? _"Well according to you I'm a supermodel, so why would I mind having my picture taken? On one condition, of course." I purred against her shirt-clad collarbone.

Hawke smiled warmly down at me, her arms gently squeezing my shoulders. "Name it." _Anything._

"I get to take one of you." I pinched the skin of her ribs, causing her to blush.

"Clothes on?" She asked coyly, though the hesitation never quite made it to her eyes.

_I'll have to investigate that further. _I smirked wickedly and sarcastically shrugged. "For now…"

"Deal." The rugby player took a step back and offered me her hand. _Always the diplomat. _I shook it professionally, then went about smoothing the wrinkles from my clothes. Cassandra moved our bags to the curb a parking space away, obviously wishing to have a picture of Shelly the '66 Shelby as well. _But hey, who wouldn't?_

I combed my hair through my fingers, leaning just barely against the hood, my arms out at my sides and my legs crossed at the ankle. _Hmm. _I decided to up the ante, undoing an extra button on my blouse. Lord knows I already had ample cleavage to go around, but the extra half-inch seemed to be just right. It was risqué enough for Hawke to enjoy, without being too intentionally sexual as to be inappropriate to show her peers. I placed my hands just slightly back, making my curves a little more prominent. "Is this good for you?"

The winger was staring wantonly at me and I could practically see the mirage of heat coming from her skin. She was frozen in place a few feet away, phone slack in her hand. _Homina, homina, homina… _I smiled and coughed none-too-subtly. _Wha-? Oh, yes, camera… _She rubbed at her eyes, then violently shook her head. I held back a snicker as she readied her phone. "Perfect." _So utterly, entirely, perfect. _Hawke took her initial picture, then moved forward, left, and right to get a few different angles. _I'm gonna need an ice bath after this! _I probably could have fried an egg on her flaming red cheeks, and she was clearly enjoying the execution of her request. Tucking her phone back into her jeans, she just stood an arm's length away, grinning appreciatively as she handed me my purse. "Have I ever told you that you look astounding in white?"

_Why do you think I'm wearing it? _"I gathered as much." _You're lucky we have a deal, sweetness; because as of now, I could have you coming with one crook of the finger. _I pulled the cell phone out of my bag, motioning for her to take a few steps back. "Your turn."

"Should I pose, or what?" She took a few moments to lighten the shade of her face, and I just rolled my eyes. _She's cute when she's out of her element. _

"Just say 'cheese'." Cassandra gave a weak and awkward smile, and I snickered behind my screen. "It's not prom! Now have fun with it!" I nearly regretted that statement as I laughed continuously over the next ten minutes. Hawke first decided to throw up various hand signals (including the Vulcan 'live long and prosper') and other utterly ridiculous gestures. Second, she chose to flex and stretch like Arnold Schwarzenegger. Third, Hawke did what I could only assume what was a recreation of Monty Python's skit 'The Ministry of Silly Walks', which nearly caused my sides to split. Her finale was engaging in a one-sided galactic battle, shooting (while making 'pewpew' laser noises) and dueling with an imaginary lightsaber (also while supplying her own sound effects).

I was barely breathing by the time she crumpled to the ground in a 'dramatic death', and scarcely noticed that I had snapped well over two dozen photos. When I came down from my cackling height, I picked out a picture and turned my phone to show it to Hawke, who was brushing herself off. "I think this one's my favorite." She looked rather like one of Charlie's Angels, her fingers forming a makeshift gun.

She groaned when she saw it, her eyes pleading mercy. "Delete that one! I look like an idiot!" _This is much more Bethany's thing. I'd __**suck**__ as a model. _

_Too bad. It's adorable and I like it. _"My camera, my rules." She tried to swipe the phone from my grasp, but I held it over my head. I knew she could have easily overpowered me and erased the photo, but she was hardly putting any effort into it. She was mostly just pressing herself against me and batting playfully at my hand. "They all stay, Hawke, and that's final." She accepted her misfortune with poise, using the close nature of our bodies to her advantage. Her thigh slid between mine as her fingertips brushed like feathers from my wrists down to my hips.

"Whatever you say, baby." Her breath was hot against my neck and I quickly forgot about our disagreement.

"Could you please repeat that? I don't quite think I heard you the first time." I placed my phone on the hood of my concubine, my palms immediately finding purchase on Cassandra's shoulder blades, squeezing out what little air-space there was left between us.

"Whatever you say, baby." She punctuated her declaration with a drawn out kiss just under my ear, and my eyes fluttered closed. Realizing that she would encounter no resistance, Hawke took a firm grip of my pelvis (which luckily had healed since our last encounter) and led an insurgency against my self-control, the full support of my every nerve at her beckon call. I awaited the fervent nips, sucks, and extra leg pressure that I had experienced the past weekend, but received none. I was almost disappointed at her restraint, but then I remembered why it was necessary. _Hawke doesn't want to leave me needy and/or with a bunch of love-bites for my classmates to ogle at. Smart woman._

Some semblance of willpower regained, I voiced a reminder of our current situation. "Keep this up and we'll **both** be late to class." _And mine isn't even until 3!_

The winger groaned against my pulse, slowly pulling away enough to look me in the eye. "One more for the road?" I cradled her jaw in my hands, granting a series of kisses against her smiling mouth. _Sure… that'll work. _Her right hand began to withdraw, but I paid it no mind, content that she wasn't stopping me from redeeming a week's worth of overdue lip-locking (the coffee shop didn't count; that was a bonus). My eyes were only half-open and we were in mid-smooch when a 'click' caught me off guard. Cassandra slid her lips away with a smirk, her cell phone in hand. "Gotcha!"

"You're a cheeky devil, you know that?" I was beside myself with amusement. Despite me taking the kisses I had been wanting for days (I wanted other things too, but there was hardly time), she still found a way to get what she asked for. _One more __**picture**__ for the road..._

"I try." Hawke grinned brazenly at her success, returning the phone to her back pocket and placing a final chaste peck on my forehead. _'So what's your girlfriend look like?' 'Here, take a peek at this picture. Do you see the person sucking at my bottom lip? That beautiful woman is my Isabela. Now don't __**you**__ feel crunchy?!' 'Um…' 'Oh, and here's one of her and her car, in case you weren't jealous enough already.' Yeah… That'll be awesome…_

"Do** try** and get to class on time." I pushed her away teasingly, smiling to relieve any undue bite from my words.

She stood precisely at attention, crisply saluting. "Yes ma'am!" I swatted playfully at her arm and, beaming, she dropped the act. Cassandra took a quick look at her watch before picking up her messenger bag. _13:46. Shit! I really gotta go! _She backed slowly away and then broke into a jog. "See you in 27 hours, Isabela!" She called enthusiastically from a hundred yards away.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her excitement. "Less counting, more running!" We exchanged a wave before she darted down the hill, snaking in and out of various groups of people. _Damn, she really __**is**__ fast. _I continued to laugh and smile, earning the disapproving attention of an older woman parked nearby. "Don't look at me like that, lady! She gives orgasms you can only dream about." _Bitch! _The passerby looked away and quickly retreated into her Honda. _Tomorrow… _I picked up my phone to send my ex-plaything a warning text.

**"Fenris, I've got great news. It looks as if I'll be visiting your gallery tomorrow night. The bad news is: you might not like who I'm bringing along." **_And she __**really**__ isn't going to like you!_

* * *

**Author's Note: **You may be wondering, 'Why isn't Isabela halfway inside Hawke at hello? It's been nearly a week!' The two-fold answer is that no matter what, Hawke had no intention of being late to her lecture, and Isabela didn't know where the bathroom was. You'll get your dose of smut later.


	15. Two Against One

**Author's Note: **Mix one part acute OCD + one part jealousy + one part stress = This chapter.

**Hawke's POV**

"You seem awfully anxious, Red." Merrill chirped at me from her bunk, watching the chaos that I was in.

I was pacing back and forth in our room, pantless and halfway pulling my hair out with frustration. I had tried on four changes of clothes, three pairs of shoes, and every combination of jewelry I owned. I wasn't too concerned about Isabela's reaction to my fashion sense, because honestly, she'd already seen me naked. Fenris… I needed to one-up him. Or two-up him. But considering I'd never even seen the man, it was easier said than done. "I am! I'm meeting one of Isabela's… exes after dinner tonight." _Blue jeans/Pac-man shirt, black jeans/Pac-man shirt, blue jeans/Atari shirt or give up and call my sister for advice?_

"That sounds horrible and awkward. Why would you want to do that?" My roommate looked at me as if I was mad, and based on the state of my half of our space, it was entirely possible. _Why, indeed…_

I narrowed it down to two complete outfits, and went about folding the rest of the clothes and tucking them back in their proper places in my closet. "Well, to size up the competition… But, mostly because she asked me to go."

The young woman just giggled and rolled around on her bed. "You're so taken with each other! It's always 'Isabela this' and 'Isabela that'. She's just as bad, you know?"

"You been chatting up my girlfriend, Daisy?" I shot a menacing look over my shoulder as I closed my shirt drawer. It was good-natured… to some extent.

"We just text, is all. I swear!" She immediately got defensive, throwing her hands up in surrender as she looked at the ceiling. As I continued to clean up my own mess, I heard her grumbling quietly. "It's not like the 'chatting' I walked in on last weekend. Your mouths may have been moving, but I scarcely heard a word."

I chuckled at her babbling as I checked my breath for what felt like the hundredth time. "I'm sure you know I'm joking, Merrill. You're not the type of woman to nose into your best friend's relationship." I quickly went about brushing my teeth (again), and decided on the blue jeans, looking at the clock momentarily. _4:51._ "So… what does she say about me?" Merrill sat up to fill me in, when a different voice came from the doorway.

"Why don't you ask me yourself, Hawke?" Isabela opened the door and waltzed right in, a cocky grin lighting up the room. She wore a gorgeous midnight blue dress with gold beading on the edges, the length just barely to her knee. The v-neck might have been conservative on any other woman, but not on my well-endowed girlfriend. Her neck was further adorned by a gold choker, and what looked like gold coins ornamented her ears. _She tells me not to worry about being formal, and then she wears __**that**__? _I also vaguely noticed that she had a paper shopping bag hanging from the same elbow as her purse.

I must have been a funny sight to see. I was only halfway in my pants, my upper body covered by an old sweatshirt, with a toothbrush stuck inside my cheek like a chipmunk. My hair was likely a mess, too, as I gawked at her from three feet away. Had there not been something in my mouth, I would have either cursed or whistled. Instead, I chose to finish pulling my jeans on, spit in the sink, set my toothbrush aside, and then turn to properly address her. "Um, hi babe. You're… early. And how did you get in here?" I flattened my hair back nervously, blushing from embarrassment.

Isabela glanced around the room absent-mindedly, walking past me to take a look at the shirts that were lying unfolded on my bunk. "Funny thing about 'secure' dormitories: if you wait outside the door and look like you belong, someone will eventually let you in." She picked up my red Atari t-shirt and I just blinked suspiciously at her. She snickered at my confused face and pulled a slip of paper from her purse, holding it out for my examination. "I didn't break in. The chick at the front desk recognized me from last week's PDA in the hall. Even have her phone number as proof." My eyes just flicked to hers, still dead silent. _She came in the front door, shot the breeze with the RA on call, didn't get lost on her way up, somehow managed to be ten minutes early, but __**forgot**__ to send me an 'I'm going to be early' text? I'm just not… comprehending the sense in that._

"Come sit with me! Red shouldn't be much longer." My roommate was sure happy to see her, bouncing up and down on her bunk. I was at least grateful that **she** was clothed, albeit in tiny shorts and a 'Be Green: Recycle' t-shirt. I tossed my sweatshirt into the hamper as my girlfriend patted Merrill on the head.

"Of course, Kitten. But first, I got you this." Isabela smiled and handed me the Atari tee and the mysterious unmarked shopping bag. Skeptical, I tossed on the shirt and then gently removed the bag's contents.

It was a black suit jacket, but the fabric on the inside was crimson. I tilted my head to her. "You bought me a jacket?" My girlfriend gave me the 'thank you, Captain Obvious' look and rolled her eyes, pushing me back toward my mirror.

"Try it on!" _I'm not a Barbie… _With a groan, I allowed her to slip the jacket over my shoulders. I even let her button it. Her amber eyes shined appreciatively over my shoulder as she looked at my reflection in the mirror. "Its cut extra long, so you don't have to worry about moving around. And the neckline is wide enough for you to show off your geeky t-shirts."

I took a moment to adjust to the fit. It was comfortable, had two actually functional pockets in the front (not those teasing little slits they put in most women's jackets, that look just like pockets, but cause you sit there for ten minutes trying to figure out why you can't stick your hands in them), didn't make me look any more masculine than I already was, left my forearms bare (not sure why that feature was necessary, but it was kind of cool), allowed the Atari symbol to show on my chest, and didn't rise to my navel when I lifted my arms. Overall, I was ecstatic, but if I so much as cracked a smile, I would be dragged across every mall in the state. You had better believe my face stayed stone cold.

"I think you look dapper!" Merrill gleefully clapped from her bed, her childish smile extra-toothy and excited.

"See, Kitten likes it." Isabela smirked and slapped my ass before crossing the room to join her 'pet'. "The elbow-length sleeves and red silk lining were a personal touch."

_Personal? _I quickly turned from the mirror, staring incredulously at my girlfriend. "Wait, did you make this or something?"

She chuckled light-heartedly and shook her head. "Don't give me that much credit. I took your measurements to a tailor on Monday." She hugged Merrill tight, only releasing her once she ruffled her raven hair.

I cleared my throat. "How, exactly, did you get my measurements?" I immediately looked to my roommate, an eyebrow raised and my lips pursed. _One of these days, she's going to buy me a pink frilly dress, and thanks to you, I can't __**not**__ wear it on the basis of a poor fit. _

"I… may have helped? I looked at the tags on your clothes." She wrapped her arms around Isabela's waist, shrinking to hide against her side, her green eyes as guilty as a dog with a torn-up shoe in its mouth.

_You went through my closet? _All I could say was, "Creepy…"

Isabela went to Merrill's defense, squeezing and rocking her tiny body, but staring me down as if **I** was the person in the wrong. "She was only confirming **my** estimates." Her amber eyes glazed over with… anger? _Why are you mad at me? She touched my stuff! How is it __**not**__ ok for me to freak out? I THINK I'M ALLOWED TO FREAK OUT!_

"Oh my god, get off of my roommate's bed! And stop… touching!" I threw my hands up in the air. _KHAN!_

"You see how she treats her friends?" Merrill sniffled as she buried her face against my girlfriend's collarbone.

Isabela cooed at the 'victim'. "It's not your fault, Merrill. A week without will make anyone tense." Her eyes flashed angrily at me again, but she held the girl even tighter.

Merrill stuck her tongue out at me as nuzzled **far** too close to my lover's breasts. "Oh, no! I saw that!" I pointed at her accusingly, and she looked back at me with those 'who, me?' doe eyes. _You put your grubby paws all over my possessions, and then you think you can fondle my girl right in front of me? You, madam, have another thing coming! _"Don't play innocent! You're actually **trying** to cuddle my girlfriend!" I was practically seething, but she didn't say a word to deny it. Isabela quickly covered the girl's ears with her hands.

"You're so paranoid! Kitten has no interest in me." I wanted to believe her, but even she seemed unsure.

I rubbed at my temples, restraining myself. I looked to my girlfriend, flicking my thumb toward the hallway. "May I have a word?" She gave a single nod, whispering something to my roommate as I stepped out of the room. She soon followed and I led her into the shower room. I dragged Isabela to the only full-sized bathtub stall, closing only the outer curtain. As if on pause, I continued right where we left off. "Merrill has no interest in you personally, Isabela, or no interest in all women? Because I'm pretty sure her face was just in your boobs!" I grabbed at my skull in frustration.

"The answers to your questions remain to be seen." _Really? Were we not in the same room?_ The older woman's voice went from informative to whining and she shook me by the shoulders. "The poor thing hasn't even been kissed by anyone! She's clueless! We've got to help her!"

I removed my hands from the top of my head, looking my girlfriend straight in her insistent golden irises. "Well, she's not kissing you; that's for sure!" _I like Merrill. I'd rather not have to kill her if I don't have to._

"I'm not going to suck face with your best friend." Isabela remarked with an eye-roll.

_Then how do you expect me to…? _"**I'm** certainly not volunteering. I have to live with her for the next eight months." I shook my head continuously. _She's cute and all, but I'm not a pedophile. And that would be just so… awkward! _

"No. I have a plan." She scoffed loudly before finally cracking a smile. _I'm glad that's over. She's scary when she's angry. And I __**really**__ want to have sex again. Can't do that if I'm dead or in a coma._

I sat down on the edge of the tub, huffing as I realized that no matter what I was about to say, Isabela was going to win. "Why do I get the distinct impression that I'm not going to enjoy this?"

She combed my hair with her fingers, standing over me. "Oh, just listen." I looked patiently up at her as she finished her nit-picking. _I'll pay attention, but we both know that the deity who graced you with your looks stole my right to argue. _Isabela tapped her labret piercing thoughtfully, her lips pushed to one side. "Step 1: We introduce her to Fenris and a woman simultaneously. Step 2: …Something exciting happens. Step 3: Enlightenment." She was beaming with smugness, though I would have liked a more elaborate explanation.

_Wait… _"So she's going with us tonight?"

"Heavens, no. You've got to meet Fenris yourself, first. I can't have my Kitten and my Hawke bickering if it turns out you hate him." Isabela just patted my head like an obedient little dog. Which, in retrospect, wasn't too far from the truth.

"He slept with you, Isabela; therefore, I hate him by default." My gaze leveled to her stomach, and I sneered at the thought of the faceless man.

My girlfriend just sighed loudly, tilting my chin to bring my eyes back to hers. "I never _slept_ with him. We just had sex sometimes." She shrugged lightly, spinning it as only skin-deep. She massaged my scalp with her fingers. "I _slept_ with you, remember? Eyes closed and everything."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes, baby, I remember. Vivid and blissful recollections of a time six days past." I relayed in Shakespearian style, gaining a playful tug to the piercings at the top of my ears.

"For your assistance, I'll be sure to make tonight even more outstanding. If you're good, that is." I raised my eyebrow to her. _Define "good"…_ From my position, there was a whole slew of ways for me to be "good". To silently prove my point, I brushed my nose against her navel, bringing my hands up to the hem of her dress. Isabela took a step back, snickering when I let out a puppy-like whine. "Dinner, gallery, sex; in that order. Alright, sweetness?" She offered me her hand, helping me up from the rim of the tub.

"Yes, yes. Well done, by the way." I smiled politely at her, but she just blinked in confusion. Placing my hands on her waist, I decided to elaborate. "You just successfully weaseled your way out of our first couple's spat."

My girlfriend simply laughed and patted my cheek. "I merely played my hand. A little seduction goes a long way, Hawke."

I groaned at the accuracy of her statement. "I'll apologize to Merrill for calling her creepy, but I hope you don't expect me to be courteous toward Fenris. I'm holding you to our 'showboat' agreement." I looked Isabela in the eyes, attempting to be serious.

"Yes, as always, I'll keep my end of the bargain." She leaned forward to give me a chaste peck on the lips before slipping out of the embrace and pointing toward my dorm room. "Now go make nice with Kitten." With a sarcastic 'yes ma'am', I trudged out of the bathroom and back to Merrill's bunk. She sat against her pillows, working diligently at a Rubik's cube. I leaned against the edge of her mattress, but she didn't make eye contact. Finally, Isabela walked in behind me, catching her attention.

"I'm sorry for being an ass, Daisy. My OCD flares up a bit when I'm under stress. But thank you for helping Isabela with my wardrobe. It was a kind gesture." I rattled off in a scripted manner.

She barely seemed to notice my existence, still fiddling with the puzzle in her hands. I had to wave my hand in front of her eyes to get a reply. "Oh, I forgive you. It was rather sneaky, wasn't it?" She had a slightly amused smile on her face, which made me sigh. I wandered back to my side of the room, tucking my phone and wallet into the pockets of my new jacket.

"No harm, no foul. Say Kitten, would you like to go out with us tomorrow night?" Isabela offered as she sat on Merrill's bed, next to her out-stretched legs.

I turned to look incredulously at her. "We're going out tomorrow night?" _No one tells me anything until it suits them. _

"Yes. We're going dancing." She stated as a matter of fact.

Daisy tossed her Rubik's cube haphazardly at her desk, her pale face the picture of juvenile excitement. "Ooo, I love dancing!" She looked to the giggling Isabela, then back at me. "Please Red, can I come?" Her hands were clasped in prayer and I could have sworn her green eyes grew three sizes.

"Yes, please Hawke, can she?" The dastardly pirate wrapped her arms around her Kitten's shoulders and wiggled her eyebrows at me. I wasn't sure whether or not to crack a joke about Merrill's request, give an angry rant about being **told** what my Saturday plans were, or simply mention I didn't know how to dance. But the pair just looked at me with their sad puppy eyes, and I crumbled.

"Jesus Christ, you two. FINE! But in the name of fairness, we need to invite Aveline." I pointed to my roommate, since my ties to the red-head had been strained near breaking, and any offer I made would surely be shot down.

Isabela groaned loudly and slid onto her feet. "Must we?" The look on her face was one of total defeat. _If I've got to make a fool of myself, Man-Hands should be right there with me. Comparatively, I might keep some shred of my dignity. _

Merrill grinned toothily at me. Before I could protest, she jumped off the bed, bounded over and winded me with a hug so tight that I thought my ribs would crack. "I'll ask her at dinner! I hope she says yes! It would be fun, wouldn't it? The four of us together?"

"Pure, pure bliss…" My girlfriend mumbled under her breath.

"Well, since that's settled, I think it's about time we're off." I rasped out, my lungs compressed. Daisy finally released me from her Iron Maiden hold, and I picked up a small cinch bag I had tucked away under my bunk.

"Are you taking your homework with you?" My roommate asked with a tilt of her head. Isabela looked equally curious, but said nothing.

I held the object up for viewing. "Oh… it's just a change of clothes." I glanced at my girlfriend, then down at the carpet. "I hope that's not… too presumptuous." _You didn't really give me a curfew, so I kind of assumed…_

She cleared her throat, recapturing my gaze. "I… suppose not." Her slight frown disappeared almost instantly as she saw me smiling. She chuckled and shook her head before pointing to the bag. "Did you pack a first-aid kit?"

"Um… no?" _Why would I need first-aid? You mentioned outstanding sex, not possible injury!_

"Good. Hopefully that will keep you from any unnecessary acts of violence." She gave me the stink eye, reminding me not to kill her previous plaything.

Merrill, not knowing much about the situation, grew immediately worried. "Oh, do try to stay safe!" She wrapped herself around my available arm, and I rolled my eyes.

"Do, or do not. There is no 'try'." I quoted in my best Yoda impression. She giggled like a chipmunk before being pulled into an opposing hug from my girlfriend, who looked at me like I was the most ridiculous thing in existence.

Isabela ruffled her pet's hair again, kissing her cheek. "Don't worry about Hawke, Kitten. She's playing escort, not bodyguard." When she caught me watching the exchange none-too-comfortably, she stepped away. "See you tomorrow!" Merrill waved as the older woman left the room. Once her back was turned, I raised my finger to say something to Daisy, but was cut off by a voice from the hallway. "Come along, Yoda." I gave the girl a stern look, telling her to stop all the tomfoolery, but she just smiled innocently. _You're lucky I like you._ Realizing I was getting nowhere, I grumbled a goodbye and left the room.

My girlfriend was already walking down the hall and I followed from a foot or so behind. _Hate to see her go, but love to watch her leave…_ She must have caught my staring because her strut suddenly increased in intensity, causing me to choke on my own tongue. "Go with you, I will. Mm. Yes."

* * *

**Author's Note: **If you have a crush on Fenris, run screaming now. I am not his biggest fan. You have been warned.


	16. The Imperial March

**Hawke's POV**

I sat in the passenger seat of Isabela's Shelby, nervously rubbing at the back of my neck. "Do we have to do this? I'm pretty sure Merrill's gay." My girlfriend rolled her eyes and continued looking at the road. "What? My Gaydar has never failed me before. No sense doubting it now." I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed.

She raised her eyebrow doubtfully. "Really? You assumed I was a lesbian."

"Because when we met, you were undressing me with your eyes! And not 24 hours later, you dragged me off to bed. So, ha!" I defiantly stuck my tongue out. _I wasn't wrong; I was merely half-right. There's a difference._

"Sex is a tempestuous beast with a mind all its own. How can anyone say with any level of certainty that they are only attracted to one gender, race, or age group?" _The body wants what the body wants. _Her tone was skeptical, but I could see the logic in her argument.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, looking out the window. "I tried the whole sex with a man thing once. I couldn't figure out where to put my hands, the body hair irked me, and I was trying not to vomit the whole time. And honestly, no matter how many people told me he was 'hot', I just never saw it." _It took me five hours to pick out a safe, discrete, well-built male subject. And what do I get in return? Five minutes of awkward undressing, some non-romantic groping, a hasty retreat, and an hour long shower. _

_I understand how she drew the conclusion, but maybe she should have done multiple trials… _Isabela hummed with thought. "Interesting… I've rutted with many 'heterosexual' women. I take it as a challenge, really. And I have a perfect track record thus far." She smiled smugly at her successes and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're just full of surprises."

The driver laughed heartily. "Sweet thing, you have **no** idea." _Oh the things I have in store for you… _She pinched my cheek as we came to a stoplight, and I batted playfully at her hand, blushing slightly at her sexual remark.

"That's a discussion for another time. First, tell me about this Fenris. All I know so far is that he's a short contemporary artist." _And according to Varric, a weirdo. _

"He's also a tattoo artist. Nearly coated in them, himself. He's got this one right below his-" She started gesturing below the waist, and I waved my hand to cut her off.

"Never mind!" Isabela snickered at my discomfort, and I cleared my throat. "What makes you think he and Merrill will get along? And don't say 'they're both small'." I pointed accusingly at my girlfriend. _If that were the case, we'd just arrange for her to meet Varric. _

She scoffed as she turned down another street. "I don't care if they 'get along'. I just want to know if she finds him physically attractive."

I gave the idea a moment of thought. _So what if she thinks Fenris is sexy? She isn't too shy about her admiration of breasts. So that makes her what, bi? Who cares? Aveline is in love with her! I can't screw over my friend by hooking Merrill up with some horny guy! _I found a possible loophole, a way for me to get out of this evening without hurting any feelings. "Obviously you do. And you're a good judge of these things. So let's turn around at the next light." Isabela didn't seem to hear me the first time, despite the quiet of the night. We passed through another intersection, and I looked hopefully over at her. "Ok, maybe the next one?"

"No. You're going with me to his gallery." _It's for your own good, Hawke. _She stated coldly, her eyes never leaving the road.

I did what anyone would do. I threw myself back in my seat and whined like a two-year-old. "But _why_?"

"Because you're insecure." I just blinked incredulously at her insensitive observation. She held up a finger, as if to express a point. "I figure, you see Fenris and I in the same room** not** going at it like rabbits, and maybe you'll no longer feel the need to growl at every man in the tri-state area." _I don't mind the possessive roaring, personally; in fact, it kind of does things for me. But it's unnecessary. And I don't want to be the woman with the 'angry shadow'. I could hire a bodyguard for that._

_Never going to happen. _"I'll growl at the women, too, if they give me reason." I curled my upper lip, exposing a canine (which was above average sized, according to my dentist). _All the better to bite them with, when necessary._

My girlfriend released a long breath, her face barely showing emotion. "I can fuck anyone, Hawke."

I sunk down in my seat. "Thanks for that. I feel so much better…" _Not. _

_Perhaps that was a little tactless. _"My point is that if I only wanted sex, I'd get it elsewhere. I want you." She poked me in the arm, her voice much warmer than before. I cracked the slightest smile, lacing our fingers together on the shift knob.

"Of all the people in the world, why me?" I didn't mean to sound so discouraging, but I simply didn't understand. _I'm not rich or worldly, or even exceptionally attractive. What do I have to offer someone like you?_

Isabela just sighed, her head tilted slightly toward me. "I've been wondering about that myself. I could go on and on about civility, adulation, wittiness… But what it boils down to is that we trust each other, you actually listen to me when I speak, and you won't judge my taste in films." _I can't even admit to Varric that I watch Syfy flicks. His ridicule would haunt me for the rest of my days, and my badass reputation would be tarnished beyond repair. Cassandra, meanwhile, would never breathe a word. _

_Can't deny her logic. _I squeezed her hand, grinning toothily. "I'll watch whatever movies you want, Isabela, so long as there's popcorn." My girlfriend broke into a series of light-hearted chuckles and shook her head. I continued to smile at her. "What? Was I supposed to require more convincing?"

"You're so easy." She remarked jokingly as we stopped at another light.

"Only when it comes to you, my Pirate Queen." I brought her hand to my lips, sprinkling it with kisses.

Isabela cupped my chin and looked me in the eye, giving me an imperial talking-to. "Then, Sir Hawke, I order you to behave yourself and get over your nonsensical jealousy issues." She leaned across for a quick peck, and I sighed.

"I'll do my best." I sat up straight in my seat. "But if Fenris starts anything, I'm going to paint the walls with him." I pointed out while cracking my knuckles.

My girlfriend just rolled her eyes. "Scratch wittiness."

We spent the rest of the drive in relative silence, minus the sounds of the radio. Isabela parked us in an open lot, but I wasn't familiar with what part of the city we were in. It seemed to be part of downtown, but off in a corner. As she led me down the sidewalk, I noticed that we were surrounded by head shops, liquor stores, and cheap-looking apartments. The whole area made my skin crawl. She brought me down an alley and to a dark green door. I stopped a few feet away, feeling nervous and generally unsure of what was about to happen. I focused on our 'showboat agreement', using it as an excuse to steel my nerves.

"Alright. How much flaunting am I doing? Are we talking first base, maybe sliding to second?" I licked my lips nervously. _Remember propriety. Respect the man's space. Even if he is a vile sack of-_

The older woman tugged at my hand, sighing when I refused to budge. "Don't do anything I wouldn't." I raised my eyebrow at the comment, taking a step closer to her. _I can't imagine that list is very long…_ "Whatever sails your ship, Hawke."

A licentious grin spread over my face. "Do you have any lipstick in your purse?"

"Yes. But it's not your-" Before she could blink, I pulled mightily at our joined hands, heaving her forward into my arms. …_Shade. _I kissed her so hard and sloppily that it almost hurt, but she didn't seem to mind. If anything, she hissed when I finally drew away, my mission completed. Isabela just blinked at me a few times, her amber eyes scanning my face. I could feel the lipstick smeared from my nose to my chin. My first instinct would usually be to wipe it off, but I was here to make a point. _That's one way to wear makeup. _Having understood my intention, Isabela placed her hands on my shoulders and leaned forward to place a forceful kiss to my neck, actually biting my skin. The way Isabela so swiftly reigned over my senses was baffling, but I groaned my approval. _I'll have to remember that for later. _She pulled back with a 'pop' to admire her own work.

"Impressive symbolism. But your face is more a mess than anything." She fetched a tissue from her purse, and attempted to wipe off my lips.

I, of course, dodged her advances by craning my neck, quoting Isabela verbatim. "And cover up all your hard work? Don't be ridiculous." But she was nothing if not persistent, and the next thing I knew, she grabbed hold of my ear piercing with her other hand. "OW! What the fu-" She covered my mouth with the tissue, removing the evidence from my original kiss. I squinted maliciously as she released my ear, not enjoying my defeat.

Isabela practically giggled as she slid away from me. "That's what you get for abusing my cosmetics." She pulled out her tube of lipstick, using a compact mirror to quickly fix the damage I had done to her pristine look.

I rubbed hard at my piercing, feeling a slight throb developing. "And biting me wasn't revenge enough?"

"It's not punishment if you enjoy it." She winked at me as she turned to the door, and I could feel myself turn bright red.

"I-" The thought never took flight, as she swung open the large door and stepped inside. I took a deep breath, cracked my neck, and purposefully widened my pupils. If I was going in there, it would be on my own terms. _Hello Vindictive Hawke. Time for you to mark your territory. _

As I stepped through the entrance, I scanned the area. It was an open hallway of sorts; not very large, but it could probably hold 50 or so people somewhat comfortably. The walls, which were all a dingy tan color, where covered in paintings of various sizes. The floor was made of creaky wood planks, obviously long in disrepair. In the center of the room were some sculptures (which looked like slaves and freaky winged warriors). To make the whole thing creepier, there were no windows, and on the far left, there was an equally treacherous looking set of stairs. My girlfriend took my hand as a deep voice rose from above. "Isabela, ravishing as always."

A thin figure stepped slowly down the stairs. His hair was white and covered part of his face. He was pale. Like ghostly pale. And he dressed all in black. Tight leather pants, a chain wallet, a button-up shirt with rolled up sleeves, and a vest (with a pocket watch in it). As he moved closer to us, I noticed his arms were coated in ink, and lines even ran past his chin, halting at a thin set of lips. He looked sharp. Not well-dressed necessarily, but actually pointy. His ears, his nose, his bones; all pointy. And his green eyes were worse. They were emerald daggers, frightening in their intensity. Where I had 'wolf eyes', he had dragon eyes. But, as Isabela had informed me, he had Merrill's short and slender build, posing me no physical threat.

The man and I stared silently at each other for a moment before my girlfriend decided to make formal introductions. _Here goes nothing… _She stood to the side of us, maintaining the ability to reach out if we needed to be pulled apart. "Fenris, this is-"

I threw on my best psychopath's smile, immediately extending my hand to him. "Cassandra Hawke. Her girlfriend."

"I see." He glanced to Isabela, then back to me, his gaze flicking momentarily to the large mark on my neck. His face was frozen in a permanent scowl as he took my hand, shaking it with plenty of excess force. He was strong for a man of his size. But I wasn't going to be intimidated. Not tonight.

"I hope so." I looked him right in the eye, still smirking maniacally and keeping a firm grip on his icicle of a hand.

_Down girl. _The Pirate Queen took hold of my bicep, giving me the 'knock this shit off' look from my peripheral vision. I released the man only when her grasp on my arm became painful. She flashed Fenris a sarcastic smile. "Aren't you going to give us the grand tour?"

He let out a long breath, finally tearing his focus from me. "Why not?" He took a step back, tilting his head toward the first of many pieces in the gallery. Isabela wrapped an arm around my waist, practically pushing me to follow the man. "Here we have the Righteous Warriors. This is the Mirror to the Past. The Jack Ketch. Social Slavery. Opposing Sides. The True Believers. March of the Possessed. The Sins of the Past…" We had nearly done a full circle of the room, but I could not have cared less. His art was gloomy, but it did have great shapes and lines. Had they been birthed from any other hands, I might have enjoyed them. But no matter how many hours he slaved over an easel, the guy was still an asshole.

"So… Fenris. Is that a first or a last name?" I asked as politely and casually as I could muster. _In case I have to give the Medical Examiner an ID. Might be hard to tell after I kick in that self-righteous face of yours. _

He answered without looking away from his own painting. "Neither. It is what I choose to call myself."

"Ok…" Isabela pinched my side, gesturing to his turned back. _I'm not here for my health. At least try to make conversation. _I cleared my throat. "Your work is very dark."

"I paint what I feel; nothing more." He stated coldly.

My girlfriend leaned to whisper in my ear. "He's not very talkative."

_No shit. _I grumbled under my breath. "I see that." She tapped her heel against my calf, silently issuing me a topic of mutual interest.

"Isabela tells me you do tattoos, as well?" _Atta girl. _The older woman winked at me approvingly.

Fenris slowly faced us, looking almost intrigued. "I believe in freedom of bodily expression. And it funds my gallery." His tone was actually somewhat refined, as if he just realized I was a grown woman and not a pesky mosquito.

I slathered on a plastic smile. "I'd love to see your portfolio." He nodded and walked away, quickly heading up the stairs. Once he was out of earshot, I stepped away from Isabela, facing her directly.

"How can you have sex with someone who doesn't even smile? It's like fucking a robot." I asked incredulously, folding my arms awkwardly across my chest. _This guy gives me the creeps. _

"I've since upgraded." She gave me a grin and a wink, soothing my frustrations. I wrapped my girlfriend up in a hug, burying my nose in the scent of her hair. _I've moved up to cuddling, apparently. _I smiled against her forehead, pleasantly surprised as she relaxed completely in my embrace.

A throat cleared from behind me. We slid silently apart, looked at a displeased Fenris. He handed me a large black binder. "Here." He had an open bottle of red wine in his other hand. _No wonder he's grouchy. He's pretty sloshed. _I pretended not to notice, instead focusing on the pictures of his previous tattoo work. It was as good as I expected. And I discerned that some of the work in the binder was actually from his body. It was interesting to look at his tattoos without truly looking at him. Clinically speaking, they were beautiful and elaborate; a lot of wolves, a bloody heart (anatomically correct, of course), and a dragon spanning most of his back. The lines that ran to his mouth were part of an intricate network, and apparently it was done with glow in the dark ink. "Do you plan on having work done?" He asked impatiently, taking a long swig from his bottle.

I closed the binder and handed it back to him. "I'm not sure yet. What is your stance on pin-ups?" Isabela gave me a confused look from the corner of my eye.

"I don't care for them, personally. But I've done several over the years." He opened the binder up to a section near the back, which I didn't get to see before. They were cool, I guess. But not what I was looking for. Instead, I pulled out my phone, quickly finding Isabela's picture from the previous day. I turned the screen to show him.

"Could you create one from this?" I asked rather haughtily. I intended to be a bastard, after all. But I was kind of curious if he could do it. _I really do want that tattoo, eventually. _

"I… could." He was obviously holding back a sneer as he took another swig, and that made me just a little more pleased with myself.

As I turned the screen back, my girlfriend swiped the phone from my hand. _Oh… _"That photo does compliment me well." She remarked slightly vainly, amber eyes still focused on the photo. _A bit early for branding, though I'm more than happy to play along. _

I grazed one hand along her side, placing it gently on the small of her back, while the other rested on her ribs. That got Isabela's attention. "It's alright. But I prefer the real thing…" I gave her a wicked smirk, my gaze drifting up and down. She allowed me to initiate a kiss, her arms hanging loosely around me. I was enjoying the lead, nipping and sucking her lips at my own leisure. _All that talk, and you kiss me like a middle schooler? _

But it must not have been the show she was expecting, because she slipped my phone into the back pocket of my jeans, her grip lingering there a little longer than necessary. I growled around her tongue, returning the favor. _If this is part of the game, I might as well participate. Unfairly, of course. _She pressed herself tighter to my front, bending her leg at the knee. I kneaded the flesh under my hand, then allowed my grip to slide down her thigh, slithering back beneath her dress. She moaned into the kiss as I scratched lightly at her skin, her hips shifting just the least bit into me.

"If this is an attempt at creating jealousy, I dare say you've only made me nauseous." Fenris snubbed us. I didn't loosen my hold, but I did break contact with Isabela's lips.

"Shit…" _Hit the nail right on the head. _

My girlfriend gave me one last hungry kiss before disentangling our limbs. Her arm stayed casually wrapped around my waist as she cleared her throat. "Hawke's a little insecure. She throws her weight around whenever anyone so much as looks my way." She addressed him honestly. I would have growled at the comment, too, but it would have only put her point across further.

"I imagine that's tiring." He retorted to her. _Are you fucking smiling, elf? _His attention turned to me, and he took another long drag from his wine. "Do you not please her?" His tone was entirely arrogant, and my fists clenched tight.

"I-" _Am going to fucking kill you, you uppity son of a bitch. _I bit my own tongue hard, trying despite myself to keep to Isabela's 'no unnecessary violence' rule. "Yes." I choked out between clenched teeth.

She came to my defense, leaning in to place a peck on my cheek. "**Quite** well, actually."

Fenris used the back of his hand to wipe away some excess drink from his mouth. "Then why are you threatened by the presence of others? Do you assume she'll run away for someone better?" He was definitely smirking now, his big green eyes glowing an angry jade.

"Who, like you? Alone on a Friday night, drinking wine by the bottle?" I rejoined, taking a half step forward as a warning. My girlfriend was staying put, but she had a hand on my shoulder. Whether it was to support or discourage the engagement, I wasn't sure. _You'd better mind your tongue, buddy. _

"You don't even look legal to drink." He chuckled behind his wine, gulping down the remainder.

A malicious smile lit up my pale face. "I can bear my own existence whilst sober." His chest puffed out as he slowly lowered the empty bottle from his lips, dropping his portfolio to the floor.

_God dammit. I don't need this shit tonight. _We stared angrily at each other for a moment before Isabela pushed roughly at my ribs, nearly knocking me over. I turned my head to look at her, but she was eyeing Fenris. "Enough." I'd never heard her truly angry before, but I knew livid when I heard it. "We're leaving. As your only friend, Leto, I suggest you sleep this off." She pointed a reproving finger at him, her body looking just as edgy as mine.

_Leto? _I looked back to the named man as he shattered his empty bottle on the wall to the side of him. "You've no power over me."

"You'd better respect sound advice when it's given." I cautioned him as I cracked my knuckles, rolling my tense neck muscles. "And you'd better apologize to my lady for your rudeness. Or the next thing that's going to come out of your mouth is your teeth."

Fenris looked at me, then his gaze fixed back on my girlfriend. "When you're finished with this knight in shining armor shit, I'll be here."

"That's it; you're dead!" I swung at him then, but rather than get his jaw shattered, he lost his balance and crumpled to the floor. I stood over him, trying in a split second to decide whether or not to kick the man while he was down. Luckily for him, Isabela made the choice for me.

"Stand down, Hawke. He's not worth the effort." She slid between us and I looked warily at her. A tan hand rested on my collarbone. She was definitely pissed, but her touch was tender toward me. Even her golden eyes were softened in contact with my icy blue pair. Fenris was the focus of her rage, just as he was mine. With a defeated growl, I turned my back to them, heading toward the door.

"Oh, Isabela. How nice it must be for you to have a beast such as this at your beckon call." I could hear the amusement in his voice as I kicked open the entrance.

I stood outside the doorway as my girlfriend addressed the pathetic drunk. "Goodbye Fenris." And in moments she was standing in the alley beside me, digging the car keys out of her purse. I noticed her hands were shaking somewhat, so I reached out to take them.

Her eyes met mine, defeated and dull. "Are you alright?" She took a long breath, but the stress didn't leave her body. I just continued to blink at her, trying to push the anger from the front of my mind.

Isabela gave me a weak grin. "I'll be right as rain after a little port." She glanced away momentarily, and I released her hands. _Tonight went worse than predicted. I bet she's waiting for the 'I told you so'._

"Do you still want me to stay with you tonight?" I asked hesitantly as she located her keys. She looked back up at me, attempting to hold her wavering smile.

"Only the saddest of souls get drunk alone." Without another word, I offered her my hand, and we marched silently into the night.

* * *

**Isabela's POV**

A quiet car ride and a half a bottle of port later, I could tell Hawke was borderline sloshed. She sat in my kitchen, barely staying atop her stool, cheeks and ears extremely flushed. "If I never see that man again, it'll still be too soon. Such blatant disrespect is unacceptable." She asserted before taking another sip from her glass.

_Looks like Hawke can drink like a pirate, too. _I had given up the glass entirely, and I was fighting back a case of the chuckles while drinking straight from the bottle. "He's not usually so confrontational when he's drunk. He mostly broods and grumbles under his breath." I put on an angry scowl, mocking Fenris' face.

Cassandra groaned and looked disgustingly toward me. "I get that he's not hideous, but what did you two ever have in common?" I did laugh a bit then, setting the bottle back on the counter.

"Honestly? Genitals and free time." She rolled her pretty blue eyes at me as I shrugged, leaning against the black marble of the island.

"I know I'm going to regret asking this, but… How was Fenris?"

"Adventurous." I answered without thinking. That's when I realized I was pretty close to drunk myself, considering the way I was staring so deeply into her eyes and grinning like a fool. I had to shake my head to snap my brain back into the conversation. "What we had wasn't romantic, Hawke. I had needs. He met them."

She took a long sip of her drink, looking unpleased at my response. "But you had a running arrangement? He seems to think he's your standby man." The larger woman remarked as she licked her lips.

I blinked a few times, batting down my very sudden and very powerful sexual urges. _Girl wants to talk. We'll talk. _"I've enjoyed his company for a year or so. But not exclusively."

She groaned loudly and sneered at me. "So if you weren't out prowling for chicks last weekend, you'd of been fucking that guy?" Her nails dug into the flesh above her knees.

_Is Cassandra pissed at me, or him? _I gulped nervously, moving from behind the island to sit on the opposing stool. "I only saw Fenris while we were mutually intoxicated."

"Then he's your _drunken_ standby. Fabulous." She turned back to her drink, downing the wine glass like a shot. _Ok, she's pissed at me._ I placed my hands on her knees, tilting my head in discontentment. Her gaze met mine again, and I couldn't help but sigh.

"It was just sex, Hawke. I don't know what else to say." _Please don't be pissed at me anymore. There's been enough fighting for one night._

She pushed my hands off of her legs, and I felt legitimately hurt by the action. I looked into her eyes. She was clearly drunk, but looked more confused than anything. "What does that make me? Did you only agree to be my girlfriend out of pity? Maybe everything past that was guilt over a one night stand."

_What kind of stupid monologue is that? _I can't explain why, but I became irate at her accusation. "This is not a bit of 'girly fun'. If it was, I would have simply dragged you from that diner and taken you in the parking garage." I slid from my seat, placing my hands firmly on her shoulders. "Furthermore, I never feel guilt over my appetites. It's who and what I am." Hawke shook her head at me, diverting her gaze to move her glass into the sink.

"I was an idiot to think-" I had no patience for her tone, and stuck my fingers to her lips.

"Shush."

She blinked angrily at me, swatting my hand away. "Did you just 'shush' me?" She asked indignantly.

"Yes. Now shut up." I pulled roughly at her collar to force her onto her feet, and crashed our mouths together. We tasted entirely of mulled wine and my partner wasn't exactly participatory, but it was heated nonetheless. Cassandra stood like a statue until I began to pop open the buttons of her jacket.

She jerked her head back, placing her hands on my ribs. "What are you do-" I cut her off with another sloppy kiss, trying despite her to remove the article.

"Getting you naked. Be quiet or help." I snarled and pushed her arms down, finally able to toss the jacket away and continue my efforts.

"You can't merely-" The sentence was interrupted by Hawke's shirt being pulled over her head. I barely noticed that she had at least raised her arms up in assistance.

I began to fumble with the button of her jeans. "Yes, I can. We're frustrated and tipsy. A rough tumble is exactly what we need." She unsuccessfully tried to argue.

"I don't-" My hand in her pants stopped that ship from ever setting sail, and she only released a low moan.

"Don't say you're not willing. We both know that's a lie." I ran my fingertips over the flimsy fabric barrier, a satisfied smirk gracing my lips at the evidence of her arousal.

Cassandra had a death drip on the black marble island and I could feel her knees shaking. "'Bela…" I couldn't tell if it was a plea or a challenge, but I didn't care. I gave a little extra pressure and her breath became shaky.

I leaned into her ear. "Bedroom. Now." I removed my hand and turned away, kicking off my heels. I heard an angry sound behind me as I began my march. "Growl all you want. Either way, we're having sex." Regardless of the noise she made, Hawke was walking right behind me, shedding her jeans on the way. I pulled my own dress off as we entered the bedroom. I could only imagine the look on her face when she realized I had nothing underneath.

"Isa-" The younger woman tried to say something more, but was definitely surprised when I threw her tall ass on the bed. I swiftly pinned her beneath me, her arms immobilized over her head. I immediately took possession of her lips: a mix of drunk, sloppy, and way too horny to listen to a word she had to say. Cassandra attempted to move her hands, but I clutched her wrists tightly. She turned her head just enough to speak. "Dammit woman! I'm not even fighting! I've wanted you all week."

"I can easily rectify that." I was practically panting by then, and dipped to suck vehemently at her neck again. A loud groan echoed in the room, the source unknown. Hawke was nearly pleading by the time I brought my kisses back to her lips, and I reveled a bit in that feeling.

But it was my turn to be shocked when she found a way to flip us over, her mouth quickly ripped from mine. She growled down at me, only adding to the throbbing in my loins. Our eyes met, pupils dilated. "I refuse to get rough with you tonight, Isabela, but don't assume I'm going to go quietly, either." She grinned licentiously and I couldn't resist mirroring the emotion. _Game on. _

"Oh, not at all, Hawke. I intend to make you **scream**."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Varric sat awake in his bedroom, looking over the drafts on his desk. A purist, his typewriter sat idly by, begging for use. He cracked his knuckles and began to type out a prompt. But it swiftly joined the pile of crumpled paper in the corner of the room, and he tried again. Somewhere mid-sentence, his attention was drawn to noises from below. _Damn contractor still hasn't given me an estimate on sound-proofing. Well… I'm already awake… _He stopped typing, requiring the quiet to hear whatever they were doing.

**"I have you now!" **_Is that… Hawke? _

**"Oh no, you don't!" **_And Isabela, feisty as ever. _***shuffle, thump, creak* **

** "OW! Ow… Oh… Shit." **The dwarf listened attentively to the sounds that followed. There were a series of exasperated calls to various deities, some unladylike grunts and groans, numerous curses, an almost terrifying roar, and… _Is that Portuguese? Since when does Rivaini speak Portuguese?_ Once his ears stopped ringing, he wrote the phrase down phonetically, making a note to look it up later. Figuring they were finished with their tumbling, he started on his typewriter once more.

Not moments later, the dwarf's train of thought hit another screeching halt. **"Don't even try to move, Hawke! I'm not finished with you!" **_Damn, Rivaini! Give the girl a break. She's good, but she's not-_

**"I have not yet begun to fight!" *whap* **_I stand corrected! The pirate's found herself a worthy rival. _

He chuckled lightly to himself. "How pissed would they be if I used them for a story?"

**"Hit me with that pillow one more time, and I swear I'll-!" *whap*…**

***shriek* "STOP BITING ME!"**

He tossed away another wasted page, beginning anew with the given inspiration. "I'll risk it."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

1. Fenris isn't jealous of Hawke. He's been off and on with Isabela for so long that he thinks the idea of her having a 'girlfriend' is a joke. So he doesn't take her, or their relationship, seriously. Isabela didn't realize he would be drunk, or so easily angered. It was only Hawke who had malicious intentions. And I know I'm going to get crap for tearing down everyone's favorite brooding elf. I don't care. But, if it helps you sleep at night, he will redeem himself later. Probably much, much later.

2. The last segment was originally going to just be a long smut train, but my next few chapters will be relatively Varric-less, so I wanted to make up for it now. Needless to say, he cancels that sound-proofing install.


	17. Into the Fold

**Hawke's POV**

I woke up in a fog. My head ached. My ears rang. My body was sore. I had no idea where I was. And there was something warm smothering me. _God… this is what hangovers feel like? Why did Isabela-… OH… _I carefully cracked open one eye. My girlfriend was draped over my side in all her sleeping, snoring, sweaty, sun-kissed splendor. _We must have passed out after round… Shit. I lost count after four. _It was way too bright in the room, so I glanced up at the clock. 10:37._ Fuck, shit, tits!_

"'Bela?" The only reaction I received was a small amount of squirming on top of my right arm. Her knee rubbed against a particularly sensitive area, and I bit my own tongue. "Please wake up, babe." There was a slight groan against my collarbone and some mumbling that sounded like 'five more minutes'. _Time to switch tactics. _I placed my free hand on her hip. "Isabela…" I moaned breathlessly into her ear, sprinkling some kisses on her temple.

_I know that… _"Ugh… Hawke?" I kissed her forehead in response, glad that her leg slid lower on my thigh. "Mmm. How's the hangover?" She asked without even the semblance of moving from her spot.

_Like a thousand jack-hammers having an orgy on my frontal lobe. _I only replied, "bad."

"First one?" I simply grunted, feeling a little nauseous. _I'll have to write this in my journal. 'Hawke's Firsts, Part 2'. _"Welcome to the big leagues, kiddo." She congratulated me sarcastically.

Since I felt like crap, and Isabela gave no effort to rising, I allowed us a few more minutes of morning-after snuggles. Only after the numbness in my trapped limb became near intolerable did I attempt to stir the proverbial sleeping bear. "Ready to get up? It's almost eleven." I said in my sweetest voice.

My girlfriend sighed heavily against my neck, rubbing her nose against me. "Aren't you supposed to be a cuddler?" _I'm not ready to go anywhere yet. Fuck, you're comfy. _

"I am… but I can't feel my arm."

"Oops." She immediately rolled off of me and I clenched my hand. _Ow, ow! Pins and needles! _I winced as I shook it off, slowly regaining circulation. Isabela slid from the bed and onto her feet. "You're a pretty good pillow."

"I live to serve, remember?" I stretched my arms over my head, but stopped to look at her: a perfect tan frame turned away from me, practically radiating sexual energy. "Baby, I think you're glowing."

She glanced back over her shoulder, grinning rather smugly. "One of the many delicious benefits of amazing sex." Her gaze drifted down my body at a glacial pace, eventually making it back to my huge smile. "You're a little shiny, yourself." Taking that as a compliment/invitation combo, I hopped up not-so-gracefully and wrapped my arms around her waist. She chuckled at my exuberance, not even trying to escape my grasp. But I could hear a familiar sound from somewhere in the apartment.

"Do you hear that?" My arms went slack and I listened more closely. _R2D2? … That's… _I began to panic. "Shit! Where's my phone?" I dropped to the floor, rummaging through our discarded clothes.

Isabela stood idly by, confused at my outburst. "Kitchen?" She offered uncertainly. _Jeans!_ I half crawled, half sprinted out of the room, quickly finding the misplaced article and scooping up my cell phone. I barely had time to stand and accept the call, frightened about what might happen if it went to voicemail.

"Heyyy Bethany." I said way too awkwardly.

**"… Are you ok, sis? You sound funny."**

_Observant punk. _"Just a little nauseous," was my nonchalant reply.

**"Why would you be- Have you been drinking?" **She asked accusingly. I cringed, taking a few moments to think up a proper excuse.

But somehow Isabela snuck up behind me. A set of hands started a journey from my ribs to my hips. "I'm running a bath. Join me when you're done." She licked the top of my ear, using her teeth to tug gently on the circular barbell. I closed my eyes tight as she slipped away, my hands shaking uncontrollably with a rapid rush of lust. I squeaked when she pinched my ass, and my face burned.

**"Who is ****_that_****?"**

_I'm so screwed. _My mind immediately ran to the worst case scenario: getting outed to my mother, and the angry phone call that would ensue. _Or worse, she could just decide to show up and confront me about it! _I couldn't allow that exceptionally awkward conversation to happen. I just wasn't mentally prepared for that yet. "I'll bring you into the fold. But only if you promise not to say a word to anyone else."

**"You know I can't keep things from Carver."**

_Fucking twin senses. _"Fine. But if he tattles to mother, I'll make this Christmas a living Hell for the both of you. Think the Grinch with power tools."

**"Just tell me already!"**

I had to pull the phone from my ear, my head still throbbing. "Shh. No yelling." I chose my words as carefully as semi-soberly possible. "It's my girlfriend Isabela. We got a little smashed last night."

**"Oh my God! How long have you been dating?!"**

Another jackhammer joined the others banging on my brain. "Control your fucking volume, Beth." I hissed angrily.

**"Sorry," **she sarcastically whispered. **"But seriously, why didn't you say anything?"**

_Because you're a nosy little sister, and it's none of your business. _"You called an hour or so before we met last Friday." I informed her truthfully.

**"So you started screwing this chick within the week? And you couldn't even send your own sister a text? What kind of person are you?" **_The private older sibling kind._

"Hawke! I'll let you wash my breasts!" Isabela's voice echoed through the apartment, and I bit my lip.

There was nothing but silence on the other line. "Please tell me you didn't hear that." I choked out, my hand covering up my mouth so she couldn't hear me hyperventilate.

**"I think I threw up in my mouth a little."**

Embarrassment turned to genius, and I decided to use my sibling's disgust against her. "You breathe a word about Isabela, and I swear to obliterate your phone with extremely detailed descriptions of my sex life. Then your email. Then all of your social media. One single slip of my preferences and before you know it, every facet of your little life will be smothered in lesbian erotica."

**"You'd never do that," **she gasped incredulously.

"The water's hot! Get off the phone!" Isabela called from the bathroom.

I grinned maliciously from ear to ear. "Care to bet?"

**"… Fine. But mother's going to find out eventually." **She remarked defiantly. I could basically feel the eye roll.

_Ugh… _"I'll tell her myself, Bethany. But right now I gotta go."

**"Talk later?"**

"Come on, Cassandra! I'm lonely in here!"

"Tomorrow, I promise. Loveyoubye." I spat quickly before hanging up. I set my phone on the kitchen island, immediately marching back to the source of the disturbance. "Jeez, Isabela. What's the-" My body froze in the entranceway. My girlfriend was lying in the claw-foot bathtub with one shapely leg out of the water, washing diligently. Nakedness during sex, nakedness in the morning, and nakedness during sleep weren't as intriguing as wet nakedness. And a pirate in her proper fluid environment, covered in suds, and with large breasts practically floating on the surface was a whole new level of erotic. I felt like Aveline was going to bust in at any moment and arrest me for 'thoughts untoward'. But, although inappropriate to speak about in polite company, the sudden heat in my body was entirely unavoidable and very well deserved. I'm human, after all.

"You going to finish that sentence?" She smirked up at me, still tending to herself. I gulped and shook my head, feeling like I was caught with my hand in the cookie jar. Isabela finally returned her leg to the bath water, slowly standing. "There's room enough for two, wolf eyes." She placed her hands on her hips, and I gulped hard.

The only coherent thoughts in my recovering brain were telling me to latch onto the droplets of water slowly trickling down my lover's chest. I slapped my hands over my face. _I'm hungover, my head hurts, my muscles are tense, and I probably stink. Logically, bathing makes sense. Of course, a bath with naked Isabela seems like a very bad idea. Horribly stupid. In fact, any sane physician would advise against it… Good thing I'm not a doctor! _I slowly uncovered my eyes, focusing on the tile floor. "Be gentle?"

The older woman just snickered at me, extending a hand. "I'd say I don't bite, but you know me better than that. So let's say that I_ won't_ bite." _Unless you ask nicely, of course._ She glanced at my neck and shoulder, the proof to her point. With a conquered sigh, I accepted the invitation.

Here I was, an able-bodied adult, sitting in a bath with my knees to my chest and having my back scrubbed for me. I kind of felt like a child, though Isabela's skilled hands carefully cleansing my shoulder (and the perfect impression of her teeth), reminded me otherwise. It was still strange, especially when she started to wash over my large scar. I would never get used to being touched there, not even in such a tender manner. I halfway considered humming to kill the silence as she continued her services, but was a little surprised when my mouth started moving of its own accord. "That was Bethany on the phone." I blurted nervously.

"Your kid sister?" She pushed at my knees, obviously wishing me to get comfortable. I relented, stretching my legs out as much as the space allowed, but keeping my arms crossed over my chest.

"Uh-huh. You were mentioned." _Just mentioned, eh? _Isabela handed me the washcloth, and I was grateful for the opportunity to wash the rest of my body unassisted. "She's probably telling Carver all about 'our Cassandra the heathen and her drunken escapades'." I chuckled awkwardly, playing my own misery off as a joke. _I'm not sure I appreciate being considered an 'escapade', even if I know it's not true. _There was a long passing of anxious quiet before my companion sighed and wrapped herself around my back.

_I wonder what they're like… _"You should give me her number. If she's going to relay our tales, I should at least have the chance to straighten the facts." The joyful nature of her voice made me smile.

I allowed her to pull me close, leaning us against the edge of the bathtub. Our fingers entwined on my stomach, and any discomfort I had felt seemed to melt away. "Oh? And what is the story of Hawke and Isabela?" I joked.

_A love story? No. I hate that gushy crap. Maybe like… Fifty Shades of Grey. Sex and intrigue is much more my style. _She nipped lightly at the skin behind my ear. "I'm not sure. But it's a real toe-curler." Her voice seemed to contradict the words she uttered. It's as if she was covering sentiment with a layer of lust, whether she realized it or not. But I wasn't going to call her out on it if she wasn't ready to discuss whatever feelings she was withholding.

"And here I thought we could intake some calories before going again." As if on cue, my gut began an angry grumbling. _Spoilsport. _My girlfriend sighed against my neck, her advances effectively squashed.

"I'm not making you breakfast this time, if that's what you're after." I chuckled at her disgruntled huffing.

"And exploit your hospitality? I wouldn't dream of it. If anything, I was offering to make you lunch." I leaned back further, allowing me to press a kiss to her cheek.

She began to tickle my sides, causing me to squirm and giggle (uncharacteristically, of course) against her. "Only if you take me up on my offer." She boldly handed me the washcloth. It took me a moment to remember what she meant, but my cheeks flushed hard once I did. _Even a straight chick would have a difficult time saying 'no' to that!_

I turned my body, sitting on my knees between her outstretched legs. Despite how new the whole experience was for me, my grin was a mile wide. "Gladly." I had to fight back a groan at the wicked glimmer in her amber eyes, but quickly shook it off, focusing on lathering up the washcloth. I couldn't even look at her chest directly. Instead, I closed my eyes and allowed my hands to do their work.

Isabela sank back with a sigh as I gently stroked her breasts, washing them as soothingly as possible despite my calloused hands. I got the distinct impression that she had already cleaned the area prior to my arrival, but I didn't mind being taken advantage of. In fact, even long after I had given the entire span from her breasts to her hips a thorough washing, neither of us made any effort to move. I simply rested my head against her collarbone, listening to the calmness of her breath. "So… we're going dancing tonight."

My girlfriend's eyelids were shut tight, but I could tell she wasn't asleep. She simply hummed, "Mmhmm."

"Any plans until then?" I smiled brightly, hoping that she had something fun in mind. I drew nervous circles around her navel, growing concerned when she didn't immediately reply. But I was overjoyed at her answer.

"Flying Circus marathon?"

_I think I love you. _I pulled my head back, looking at the blissful state of her face. "Ms. Rivaini, is this your way of proposing? Because it's working." I placed kisses all around her cheek and jaw, trying my best to restrain my excitement lest my headache return.

_Sweet, geeky, adorable, naïve Hawke... We can't have this conversation. We can __**never**__ have this conversation. Because when we do, I'll break your heart. _Isabela moved her head to the side, looking at me with one eye. "I propose you either move your attention lower, or make me a sandwich." Her words were cold, calculating, and that dry kind of witty, like she was forcing it. For the second time that morning, I had to take a step back and avoid spooking her.

"Good; you had me worried there for a minute." I moved in to get a final kiss.

"Hey!" Instead, she socked me in the arm a little harder than playfully necessary, giving me a nasty and insulted look. That supplied me with of all the proof that I needed. _You wouldn't be so defensive if you didn't __**actually**__ consider yourself marriage material. _Of course, I couldn't turn her own identity upside down. Not yet.

"See what I mean? One week in and you're already abusing me." I noted sarcastically, massaging my thumb over the sore spot. _Pretty good arm for such a classy lady. _Minorly impressed, I grinned, eliciting an eye roll from my cynical lover.

_Hit the woman and she smiles like a smitten pre-teen. _She pushed at my shoulders, avoiding direct eye contact. "Oh, be a good little woman and get in the kitchen." I laughed at the irony of the comment. I was bigger, stronger and far more masculine than Isabela, but as far as our relationship was concerned, she definitely wore the metaphorical pants.

I stood and exited the bathtub, immediately patting myself dry with a towel. "Can I get dressed first?"

"Is that rhetorical question? Because if not…" Isabela looked me over, still reclined in the water. She tilted her head appraisingly, a smug smirk lighting up her tan features. I just sighed and bent down to kiss her forehead.

"You're insatiable." I wrapped myself up in the towel, quickly padding toward the hallway. "If you need me, I'll be making popcorn." I began to dress in the living room, leaving my girlfriend in her thoughts.

_I can't ever marry Hawke. She's technically my girlfriend right now, thanks to our agreement, but… That's exactly what she is. She's a girl. She's my friend. And she just happens to be amazing in the sack. I mean, I do like her. But who wouldn't? She's cute, attentive, funny, easy on the eyes, and wicked smart. But I can't __**marry**__ her. The sex would get old eventually. __**We**__ would get old eventually. And I'm independent. I can take care of myself… mostly. Though… _I was rifling through Isabela's pantry when I heard her call from the bathroom. "How are your footrubs?"

I stopped what I was doing, wondering if I had understood her correctly. "What?"

"Nothing…" I couldn't help but chuckle quietly. _Don't worry, Ms. Rivaini. I'll woo you yet. _


	18. The Bad Girl Special

"Thank you so much for dinner, Isabela! Oh, and dessert! It was delicious!" Merrill chirped appreciatively from the backseat of the '66 Shelby. Isabela looked in the rearview mirror to see her friend bouncing in her adorably animated fashion, eliciting genuine smiles from everyone in the vehicle.

"Think nothing of it, Kitten. I might as well feed you before I drag you off dancing." The elfish little thing didn't realize she was coming along tonight so that they could find out if she was gay or not. Not that Isabela wouldn't have taken her out anyway. She was quickly becoming the older woman's best friend, beside Varric of course. Unlike her only other female friend, Ashley, who merely talked to her when she needed something, Merrill probably texted her between every class. Isabela never felt alone, that was for sure. _Another perk of dating Hawke, I suppose. _

"So where are we going?" She asked sweetly as they rounded another turn.

Cassandra placed a hand on her girlfriend's thigh, staring at her with those piercing blue eyes. "I was kind of curious, myself, babe."

She had asked Isabela that question nearly a dozen times over the course of the day. It was only through the use of British comedy, a never-ending bucket of popcorn, and some very distracting make-out sessions that her host was able to keep it a secret for so long. "We're headed to the Blooming Rose." She answered calmly.

There was a momentary pause from the larger woman. "Wait... The lesbian bar?" Hawke's eyes widened and her body tensed. _You're taking the three of us to a club full of college age lesbians? Lord help me, it's going to be a long night!_

"Now, now. Let's think of it as a… women's only dance establishment." Isabela offered somewhat sarcastically, focusing on the road ahead.

"There are only women there? Like all the time?" Her roommate asked inquisitively. It was difficult to tell in her reflection if Merrill was opposed to the idea, so the leading lady decided to find out the easy way.

"Does that bother you, Kitten?" The driver considered asking Hawke the same question, but could already tell that she was less than pleased.

The young woman's face turned a whole new shade of pink. "Oh, no... But Aveline might have agreed to come if she knew she wouldn't have to dance in front of men. Maybe she'd be less nervous, at least." _Does she know how to dance? I never thought to ask! Though if she didn't, I could teach her. That would be fun!_

Isabela was about to give an opposing argument, but Cassandra did it for her. "I doubt that." She grumbled as she leaned back in her seat, hands tucked nervously in her lap. _Ave left me high and dry this time. I would have got a kick out of poking fun at her all night. Now I'm gonna be the laughing stock of a building full of lesbians. You owe me big time, Officer Vallen, and I won't soon forget it. _

The eldest cleared her throat, glancing at their mutual friend in the mirror. "Man Hands would have said no anyway. The woman resents me to my very core."

"She's just so stubborn! I asked her to join us and she got all grumpy and complained about having nothing to wear, things to do, and something about 'much needed rest'. And when I told her we could wear matching outfits, she didn't seem interested..." Poor Kitten looked like she was about ready to cry, looking at her pale hands as they rested on her knees. "I thought it would be lovely." Hawke turned to comfort the girl while Isabela navigated through downtown.

"Don't worry, Daisy. You'll get through to Ave eventually. She can hate Isabela and I until kingdom come, but she can't stay mad at you. Flash her a smile and she'll crumble at your feet, I promise." It was hard to argue with her logic. It was obvious, even to the notoriously loveless pirate, that the redhead was head over heels for their little friend from Southern Wales. _That couldn't possibly work. The woman-shaped battering ram could never give Kitten all the romance and cuddles she deserves. I mean, look at her! And if they tried even a __**fraction**__ of the things Hawke and I do, there would be serious injuries. Shit, how neither of us is injured is near miraculous, and we're actually in the same weight class!_

"Why can't we all just get along? Like sisters! We could braid each others' hair, bake cookies, and stay up all night watching movies. Wouldn't that be wonderful?" Isabela felt bad for giggling, but the mental picture she gave was utterly ridiculous.

"Merrill, sometimes you're so sweet I could eat you for dessert." Her girlfriend's lip curled menacingly as they turned into a parking lot. "And look, here we are!" Isabela parked and hopped out of her concubine as quickly as she could. The rugby player, ever chivalrous, took time to politely help her roommate out of the Shelby's backseat through their shared door.

Then there was the customary female post-drive readjustment of clothing and hair. Isabela wore her favorite club dress; a simple black V-neck, "as easy to slip into as out of" and surprisingly stain-resistant. Hawke wore comfortable jeans, a t-shirt with the crest of Hyrule on the chest, and her new suit jacket. Merrill wore dark green skinny jeans, a light green tank top, brown flats, and her usual yellow-green scarf.

Cassandra was acting as their personal bodyguard for the night, and gave the two women a quick safety brief while they touched up their make-up in the side mirror of the Shelby. She never wore 'that crap', considering it 'an excessive luxury', and instead stood behind them and removed imaginary lint from her clothes. "Remember, if anyone asks, you're both with me. Don't leave with anyone. And if we get separated, call me. In case of emergency, we meet back at the car. If I don't hear or see either of you by midnight, I'm calling the cops. And Aveline." She pointed menacingly toward her comrades, causing Isabela to roll her eyes and Merrill to gasp.

"I didn't realize dancing could be so dangerous!" That comment caused the Pirate Queen to bust into a fit of giggles, and she patted her little friend on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Kitten. The most we can expect is handsy patrons and the occasional barroom brawl. But we have a secret weapon." She remarked as she tucked the cosmetics back into her purse.

Daisy practically jumped as her companion reached into her bag. "You're armed?!"

Isabela looked confusedly at her friends, who stood stock-still and genuinely frightened. "What? I meant Hawke. But…well…" She glanced inside her purse at a large knife, big enough to be called a dagger in most circles. She chose not to mention it, or the similar one she had hidden on her person, instead extending a hand to her girlfriend. "Shall we?" She tilted her head toward a set of burgundy double doors where other young females were trickling in. In substitution, Cassandra offered both women an elbow.

"Ladies." She gave a cocky grin as the two smaller women latched onto her. They crossed the parking lot and walked confidently through the doors. Hawke's first impression was that the place was **a lot** bigger than it appeared from the outside. Immediately within was a coat-check and ID area with an Aveline-sized bouncer. But then there were mysterious doors on either side of the foyer. Once the group proved that they were indeed adults and Merrill and Hawke received black X marks on their hands (ensuring that the bartender didn't serve them), they crossed into the main room. There was a large, well-stocked bar off to the right and a small collection of wooden tables near the front. There were strobe lights, a large disco ball hanging from the ceiling, a fog machine (which was off for now), and an assortment of colored lights illuminating a huge open dance floor. Despite the darkened state of the building, Merrill noticed something peculiar.

"Isabela? Why are there so many doors? And where do those stairs go?" The Pirate Queen pulled them off to sit at an unoccupied table. There were a few to choose from, since it was barely 8:30pm and the night crowd was just now arriving. The tanned seductress waited for her friends' full attention before gifting them with a little knowledge.

"You see, this building is really old. Victorian, I believe. And prior to the First World War, it was a popular brothel. So all those rooms used to all be bedrooms. Then it was a speakeasy, so they distilled and trafficked illegal spirits here. Unfortunately, that's not the case these days. On this floor they're mostly used for storage or conference rooms. But upstairs…" She indicated the landing above the staircase, and both women looked over. A blonde woman was operating as DJ against the railing, but there were still three unexplained doors behind her with a bouncer posted outside each. "Door one, leather, latex, and the whole bondage package. A little too hardcore, even for me. Door two, your run-of-the-mill strippers. Door three… Actually, I have no idea what's in there. Must have lost my invite. But everyone I've seen leaving has a smile on their face." She grinned at the thought.

The winger cleared her throat loudly, clapping her hands over Merrill's now bright red ears. "We're not here for any 'premium services', are we?"

Her shocked and nervous expression made Isabela chuckle heartily. "No, sweet thing. We're only here to dance, I swear." That seemed to calm her companions somewhat, and Cassandra released her roommate's head. "Now, come on! Let me introduce you to the proprietors." She stood from the table, leading both women to the bar. The stools were still relatively empty, and there was a single white-haired woman acting as bartender. Her hazy blue eyes widened when she recognized Isabela, and she set down the glass she was drying.

"Does my aging mind deceive me, or has Ms. Rivaini truly decided to grace us with her presence again?" The woman looked almost angrily at their companion and tucked stray hairs behind her ears. Hawke and Merrill stood idly by, glancing curiously back and forth at each other. _A woman that old should tone down the makeup._

"Oh, shut it hag. You missed me." She stuck her tongue out teasingly, and the bartender chuckled, exposing more obvious wrinkles. Their host gestured between them and the white-haired woman. "Kitten, Hawke, this is Madam Lusine, the owner. In case you haven't noticed, old bat, these sexy beasts are with me."

The younger women waved nervously at her, and she caught a glance of their hands. "You know I'm not supposed to serve underage." _Are we really going to play this game tonight? _Isabela gave her a serious look, and Lusine groaned. She reached under the counter, looked suspiciously around the room, and waited for Isabela to instruct the roommates to place their hands on the bar. They blinked confusedly as she wiped a rag drenched in some mystery liquid over the back of their hands, immediately removing the black Xs. "Don't make me regret this." The bartender glared at her favorite customer, tucking the rag back in its place.

The classy lady gave her an arrogant smirk. "We are the very souls of moderation!" Merrill giggled somewhat and her girlfriend rolled her eyes. "Time to make nice with the DJ." She winked at Lusine as she led her comrades through the slowly growing crowd and up the infamous stairs. They neared the turntable, where a blonde dressed in neon colors was operating a laptop. Her clothes were covered in small droplets of bright rainbow-colored paint, and she had large black headphones around her pale neck. She stopped bouncing as she saw Isabela approach.

"Look what the cat dragged in!" She said sarcastically. The younger women laughed amongst themselves at their friend's apparent popularity. "And she's got a posse? That's new." Isabela scoffed loudly at her improper response.

"Nice to see you, too, Elegant." They exchanged kisses on the hand, eliciting some giggles and stray looks. "Now, what's a girl got to do to get a proper introduction?"

The DJ set her headphones down on the table and stepped toward Cassandra and Daisy. "First, the name is Elegant. Lady Elegant, thanks to my recent marriage. Second, don't believe a word this troublemaker told you about me." The women politely presented themselves, and waited patiently while the old acquaintances gossiped (something about potions and French people). Finally, the blonde gave Isabela a look that meant pure business. "Am I right to assume you're here for the Bad Girl Special?"

The roommates stared on awkwardly at the two women as Isabela replied. "Wait 'til 9. Then I'll be ready." There was another round of cheek and hand kissing before the group returned to their table. The dance floor wasn't exactly party central, so there was no point joining yet.

"What in the world is a 'Bad Girl Special'?" Hawke asked seriously with Merrill blinking curiously next to her. Their host merely chuckled and patted their heads.

"You won't be bound, gagged, or wake up in a church with a contusion on your forehead, I swear." The younger women were understandably skeptical, but the Pirate Queen chose to distract them instead of discuss it further. "Drinks! We need drinks." She quickly retreated to the bar, and after a short chat with Lusine, returned with a bottle of port, two glasses, and a fruity cocktail. Without hesitation, the smallest woman reached for the odd drink out. Hawke would later remark that she doubted Merrill knew what she was slurping at through that colored straw, though no one would ever be sure.

Isabela uncorked the bottle and began to pour a glass, but her girlfriend moved the second out of the way before it could be similarly filled. "I'm DD, babe."

That gained Hawke a wicked grin as her host sipping at her drink. "I had no idea you drove _stick_."

Merrill glanced curiously between the couple as they shared licentious stares. "You're not the only one who's full of surprises." _Oh? _Cassandra started giggling when Isabela licked her lips, and decided to elaborate. "Seriously though, it's a skill I picked in FFA. Most farm and construction equipment has a manual transmission system. I even took first in the county for compact tractor driving, beating Aveline's record by .5 seconds." The eldest nearly choked on her port at her girlfriend's prideful smile. Once she gulped down the drink, she broke into a roll of hearty laughter, encouraging snickers from Daisy.

"Oh God, that's priceless!" She took a few more sips between giggles before giving up entirely. "Let's get you to the dance floor before you embarrass yourself further." Isabela rounded the table quickly, grabbing Hawke's hand firmly. "You coming, Kitten?" She looked down at their friend as she continued to suck down her drink.

"What do you call this drink? I bet it has a funny name…" Merrill paused to drink some more. "Whatever it is, I'd like to finish it first. Maybe get another… Then I'll come find you, I promise." Daisy smiled against her straw as her new friend kissed her cheek.

"Oh, if someone named Serendipity asks you to accompany them behind closed doors, don't." The regular customer advised her as she left. The rugby player mouthed 'help me' as her girlfriend dragged her away by the elbow, but Merrill only waved sweetly in response. _This is going to be so exciting! _

Cassandra glanced at her watch as they parted the crowd. _8:45. That means I have 15 minutes to duck out of here before whatever a 'Bad Girl Special' is happens to me. I don't believe for a second that I'll come out of that with my pride intact. _But, as they found themselves surrounded by frolicking females, an even more pressing matter required her attention. She leaned into Isabela's ear so that she could be understood over the music. "Um, 'Bela? I don't know how to dance."

Her girlfriend wrenched her head back, amber eyes full of shock. "You're kidding?" Hawke shook her head, panning the room nervously. _Wow. Plus 10 to geek. _The older woman listened carefully to the music, noting the relatively slow baseline of Sexy Ladies thumping throughout the room. She smiled confidently, taking her girlfriend's hands. "Don't worry about a thing, sweetness. Just follow my lead." With a wink and a smile, she placed Hawke's hands on her waist and turned around, pressing her back against her partner. _Oh… that could work. _

Isabela began to circle and roll her hips, dancing slowly and methodically. Once the rugby player felt confident enough to cautiously move with her, they rocked leisurely together. A few women started to envelop them, but neither seemed to notice. Hawke was too focused on the way her girlfriend was grinding against her, and Isabela had her eyes closed, taking in the sexual atmosphere of her favorite nightclub. It was only when the music paused that they noticed they were in a sea of females.

"Ladies! May I have your attention please?" The entire building looked up at Lady Elegant as she talked through the speaker system. "For the next hour, we'll be dimming the lights, cranking the bass, bouncing the bouncers, and drinking for free! That's right everybody, Isabela is in the house!" The whole room cheered loudly as a large spotlight illuminated the couple, scaring the winger half to death. "Remember to drop your inhibitions at the door, because we're gonna show her a damn good time, the way only bad girls can!" Cassandra wrapped her companion tight in her arms when the lights shut off entirely. _Oh shit! _After a few tense seconds, another set of spotlights shined on the landing, where a row of dancers (dressed only in paint, each representing a color of the rainbow) waved cheekily toward the crowd below. Then the bass dropped hard, rattling the building, and everyone began to dance again.

A remix of Take it Off thumped the floors, and Elegant started to throw glitter into the crowd. Hawke laughed hard at the insanity, watching as layers of clothing flew aimlessly through the air. _She sure knows how to throw a party! _Isabela bounced, hooted, and hollered, allowing the beat to carry her away. Practically naked women swarmed the couple as they danced with a new level of exuberance. The older woman turned and wrapped a hand around the back of her girlfriend's neck. She maintained eye contact as she continued to rub sexily against her protector. The mix of wine on her tongue, strong hands on her hips, and pheromones in the air had her far above aroused. The heat from their entwined bodies threatened to set them both aflame, but neither was willing to stop.

There were a whole collection of tangled bodies crushing them by this point, but Cassandra didn't care. She had always _heard_ about the similarities between dancing and sex. Now she understood the comparison. The way they moved wasn't anything she had read about in a book, saw on Youtube, or practiced at home in front of a mirror. They turned and swayed the way only lovers could, making sweet musical love on the dance floor. When a stray hand tried to sneak up Isabela's waist, Hawke swatted it away, dipping her head to possessively capture her girlfriend's lips. They continued to rock and kiss sloppily for a few songs, until the rugby player felt something remarkably… hard against her thigh. She ripped her mouth away, pupils dilated to the size of coins.

"Isabela… what the fuck is that?" She tried to whisper, but ended up halfway shouting to be heard over the raucous crowd. The older woman just patted her companion's cheek playfully.

"Don't have a stroke. It's only a knife." She smirked superciliously, continuing her earlier movements.

_Pirate Queen, indeed. _Cassandra chuckled at the idea of her girlfriend 'packing'. "And here I thought you were just happy to see me," she teased.

"Oh trust me, sweetness, that is **very** much the case." Isabela pressed herself closer to her lover, speaking seductively into her ear. "Or would you prefer a demonstration?" She slid her unarmed thigh between Hawke's, eliciting a low groan.

"Here?" The taller woman muttered behind clenched teeth, her knees feeling ever weaker.

_Right on the dance floor? _The exotic beauty took a second to consider the idea. "I'm not quite _that_ depraved at the moment. We can go to the stock room, if you'd like." Hawke simply nodded, and Isabela wasted no time evacuating them from the crowd. Hand-in-hand, they marched past the tables, but the larger woman brought them to a screeching halt before they could sneak into a door labeled "Authorized Personnel Only".

"Hey, wait… Have you seen Merrill?" She asked hesitantly.

"Come to think of it, no." They turned around to scan the room for their friend, but finding a short Daisy in a field of Roses was easier planned than executed. "Maybe Lusine knows where she is." Their original mission aborted, they retreated to the bar, which was crowded by broads of all ages, sizes, colors, and states of inebriation.

The old bartender pushed two brunettes apart by the shoulders to make contact with the couple. "There you are, Isabela! Do you have any idea how many-"

The pirate cut her off with a wave of the hand. "I'll clear my debts later. Right now I want to know if you've seen my little friend from earlier."

"That what I was trying to tell you! Merrill's on her third Long Island." Madam Lusine informed her frustratingly, still barking orders to a pair of young assistants who were rushing to serve the impatient gaggle of customers.

"You gave my Kitten three of those on top of the fuzzy navel I got her? She's not even an avid drinker! And she's far too small to handle all of that!" Isabela yelled at the proprietor.

The woman scoffed back at her. "She asked for them specifically! And _you're_ the one who forced me to serve her." She remarked with an angry point of the finger.

Cassandra was getting annoyed at the exchange. "This is stupid. Where is she?" The bartender gestured toward the bottom of the staircase, and the couple quickly walked over. What the rugby player found made her brain misfire. "Wow… I didn't think she could dance so…" There was Merrill, sandwiched between two blondes, face flushed, arms in the air, and hips circling to the music.

"Provocatively?" Isabela finished her sentence, before pulling the cell phone out of her bra to snap a picture. _Kitten… who knew? _She showed the screen to Hawke, who immediately covered her mouth and turned her blue eyes back to her roommate.

"Fuck me! You see that blonde she's with?" The Pirate Queen squinted in the dim lighting, but cursed when she noticed a familiar face wrapped around her friend's front.

"Dammit. Peggy." _Someone needs to put a bell on that bitch. _She hissed.

The winger's gaze found her girlfriend's target, then back to the woman she had initially recognized, who was halfway sexing her friend from behind. "I meant the tall one, Jess. She's on my rugby team… Who's Peggy?"

Isabela groaned disgustedly. "Think Fenris, but female." Cassandra immediately tensed, and her mind raced.

"Shit, shit, shit; what do we do?" She asked as she scratched at her scalp. If they weren't both so exasperated, the fact that her hair rained glitter would have made for a good joke. But there was a crisis that needed averting.

"You need to call Aveline." Isabela ordered as she adjusted her dress and reached for her shoes, preparing herself for the battle ahead.

Hawke immediately dug her phone out of her back pocket, pushing 4 to get the redhead on speed dial. "What about you?" She asked her companion as the call began to go through.

The Pirate Queen relinquished the 6-inch heels to her girlfriend and cracked her knuckles. "I'm going to rescue Kitten from the whore tree."

* * *

**Isabela's POV**

I cursed internally at how swiftly and easily my evening, which I had designed perfectly, was crashing down around me. When I made Madam Lusine serve Merrill, I had no idea she would actually take advantage! And worse, bump into… her. Bad enough Peggy had introduced me to her two year old daughters as her 'special friend' completely against my will, but she just kept popping up to rub my face in it. And that Jess woman Hawke mentioned, well, she just looked like a skank. Long limbs, small boobs, way too much makeup and trashy clothes. _Of all the people, in all the bars, Kitten had to find the two women neither of us wanted to see. _

I abandoned Cassandra as she phoned Man Hands, immediately marching to split up the trio and retrieve my friend. Easier said than done. Women kept flocking to me, thanking me immensely for the free drinks, offering to 'repay me', and begging me to dance. I loved the attention, don't get me wrong, but I had a catastrophe to prevent. Eventually I snaked my way through the crowd and tapped Merrill on the shoulder.

"Oh, Isabela! Dance with me!" She squealed excitedly when she saw me. Her utterance of my name caused Peggy, who was pressed far too close to my Kitten's front, to eye me angrily.

"Freckles." I addressed her coldly, and all three women stopped in their tracks. The short dirty blonde adjusted her New York Jets t-shirt, trying to push her fake tits out threateningly.

"You know I hate it when you call me that," she warned. I, of course, laughed it off. It was a solid nickname. She really _was_ covered head to toe in freckles, mostly because she spent half of her time on her back in a tanning bed (and the other half just on her back). She hadn't changed much over the last six months; even her silly bob haircut had withstood the test of time, along with her deep blue eyes. I hadn't noticed them much before, but I found myself comparing every set of eyes to Hawke's, and they always seemed to fall short.

My little friend seemed highly amused at the moniker. "But it's cute! You're so… freckly!" She began to giggle drunkenly, and even Jess chuckled into her fist.

"Gotta admit, Pegs, it's kind of fitting." The taller blonde argued, causing her friend to glare back at her.

I was quickly getting sick of the pair's presence and reached for Kitten's elbow. "Come on, sweetness. Hawke's waiting for us by the bar." I said as casually as I could, trying not to spook her or cause a fight.

"But I've already **been** drinking!" She whined and slumped her shoulders. "I tried this thing called a Long Island Iced Tea. Did you know there's no tea in it? Not even a little! It was **gross**. Then Jess taught me how to drink it properly, and it wasn't so bad." She chirped happily, hugging her new acquaintance's side.

I paused for a second, blinking confusedly. "What do you mean 'drink it properly'?" I immediately glanced at the women's pupils, checking for signs of drugs. _If they slipped her something, I'll-_

"With my nose plugged. Duhhh." Merrill informed her with a roll of the eyes. _You'd think someone called the Pirate Queen would know how to drink!_

I slapped my hand over my face, groaning audibly. "Kitten… just…" I pinched the bridge of my nose, thinking of a way to regain her attention, which was currently on Hawke's nemesis. Then it hit me. "Aveline is on the way." I lied, placing a hand on her arm.

She sprung from the blonde's side. "REALLY? Why didn't you say so! I suppose you did, just now… I'm going to go find Hawke! This is so EXCITING!" She screamed as she started running barefoot and at full speed toward the front of the nightclub, knocking into everything in her path. I waited for her to be out of my line of sight before addressing the two troublemakers.

"Never go near Merrill again. If you do, you're as good as dead. Understood?" I gestured seriously between the pair, allowing some time for them to receive the full effect of a Rivaini death stare. I had only known Kitten for a week, but I was already beginning to think of myself as her older sister, and much like Hawke, her protector. _Isabela, Protector of the Innocent… Eh, not so much._

"She's an adult, 'Bela. She can do whatever she wants." Peggy spat back, crossing her arms under her breasts.

Jess quickly followed suit. "Yeah, you can't boss any of us around," she sneered at me.

"Let me rephrase." I cleared my throat. "Do what you want. But get close to my friend again, and you'll find yourself on the wrong side of an angry winger, a pissed off pirate, and an absolutely fuming red-head. I was never one for strategy, but three on two does seem out of favor for you." I noted arrogantly. They both looked as if they were going to say something, but then averted their gaze to a figure approaching from behind me. I turned to find Cassandra, walking with her hands tucked nervously into the front of her jeans, and my heels hooked in her back pockets. She paid no attention to the blondes, instead standing at my side to update me on Merrill's status.

"Your Kitten asked me to tell you goodnight. Ave's loading her up into a patrol car right now. She's gonna tuck Daisy in at the dorm. Hopefully she can sleep it off. So…" She draped an arm around my waist, leaning down to whisper into my ear. "That means I'm yours for the night."

I grinned at the last comment, though my previous escapade didn't seem to approve. "Who's this?" She asked in an insulting tone, looking my lover up and down.

The rugby player didn't even blink. She pressed a kiss to my temple, turning somewhat to offer the woman a handshake. "Cassandra Hawke. You must be Peggy." The last thing I wanted is those two touching, even a little bit. I grabbed Hawke's wrist none-too-gently, spinning her about and wrapping that arm around my waist as well. She was surprised at first, but played along anyway, hugging me tight and chuckling against the top of my head.

"She's my girlfriend." I informed them callously, though I could tell that Jess already knew. My winger took a step back and presented me her hand, gesturing toward the front entrance. "Now, if you don't mi-" Obviously Peggy did mind, as she tried to reach for my elbow, missing it by a fraction of an inch.

"So you don't have commitment issues all the time, just with me?"

_Hawke and I aren't even close to the same thing. _I felt my muscles tighten, and my voice dipped a few octaves. "Don't go there." _I don't have to explain myself to you._

Of course, the bitch didn't listen. "Why the hell not? I think I deserve to know, don't you, Jess?" She asked without even looking at her taller friend. But Hawke's teammate was smarter than she appeared and put her hands up in surrender

"This… isn't my problem." She said as she retreated a pace or two.

"It's not anyone's problem." I reminded them, then focused back on the true target of my frustration. "We had a one-night stand. _You _are the one who tried to make it more." I pointed at her accusingly. "Did you really think that your twins needed to know about me? Honestly?" I spat crossly.

Cassandra extended her right arm between us, shooting Peggy a commanding glare. "You, don't answer that." And low and behold, she followed the order. _Once a private, always a private, it seems. _But my girlfriend wasn't finished, and gave me the same look, her eyes almost icy. "Shelly. Your place. Sex. Now." She demanded. I didn't move for a moment, considering my options. _Kick the shit out of some low-class whores and start a brawl, or keep Hawke working for hours until we both fall into a sex-induced coma…?_

"The two of you should thank your Maker for my love of orgasms." I informed both women sarcastically, allowing my companion to lead me from the conflict. Neither was stupid enough to follow us as we continued through the nightclub. I made a quick stop at the bar to clear my overinflated tab (an hour of free drinks for two hundred people isn't cheap, but totally worth the tiny dent in my platinum card), while Hawke retrieved my purse from coat check.

We exited the Blooming Rose in silence, walking slowly toward my car. Finally, Cassandra asked, "Do you always have to get the last word in?"

I chuckled at her teasing glances, and squeezed her hand firmly. "Word, blow, shot. Whatever puts me on top."

"But we're done with trouble for the week, right?" She lightly nudged me with her elbow, her countenance half serious. I, of course, took that as an opening and pushed her playfully so that she bumped into the hood of my car.

"I don't know…" I teased her, stroking my chin thoughtfully. "I am a rather **bad** girl; always getting into all _sorts_ of mischief." I pursed my lips and raised an eyebrow, smirking confidently as she cleared her throat.

Hawke adjusted her coat and dug my keys out of her pocket. "That was a rhetorical question, Ms. Rivaini." She said with a grin, quickly standing and making her way to the driver's side of the '66 Shelby.

"I know, but wasn't my response just perfect! It's almost like I planned it or something." I laughed as I climbed into the car. "I hope you weren't kidding about the sex though, because that is sooo happening."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

1. I can't dance to save my life, so this was actually kind of hard to write. That's why it took me so long to post. But I got to make fun of my ex, so there's that. And before anyone bites my ear off, I understand that the Bad Girl Special at the Blooming Rose involves a sermon. But since the business is also not a brothel in this story, it's not much of a stretch. Why not just go to a regular nightclub? Because Hawke doesn't like icky men trying to touch her with their gangly bits.

2. If you haven't noticed by now, when I note a POV (point of view), I mean that in a literal eyesight kind of way. Thus, the thoughts of others may be present, though not always.

3. You don't have to like my Hawke. She's mine. But her possessive 'douche-like' tendencies will fade with time. She didn't threaten anyone this chapter, did she? Exactly.

4. Last, but not least; I appreciate reviews, but I suggest that you read the _entire_ story (as much as has been posted) before passing judgment and posting your two cents. Things change. I often do revisions, additions and/or subtractions.** If you find any obvious grammatical or syntax errors, please notify me via PM.** Microsoft Office is not perfect, and although it catches some mistakes, it creates nearly as many.

Up next: Aveline to the rescue! Dun-duh-nun-nun!


	19. Driving Miss Daisy

**Author's Note Part 1: **

Sorry for the wait, dears. I've had this chapter done for a while but just kept forgetting to post it! Anyway, there may be a sizeable gap between this chapter and the next, as I've gotten a little absorbed into a series of shorts I'm writing (which will also involve a F!Hawke/Isabela pairing, as well as several others, including Merrill/Bethany and Sebastian/Fenris). With that, college, and personal drama, my pace is going to be glacial.

* * *

**Aveline's POV**

I sat pensively in the issued security vehicle, staring at a suspicious group of young men as they stood around a street light. I had intelligence that someone was dealing party drugs at this location, and although it was my night off, I felt it was my duty to personally investigate. Donnic didn't seem to mind the intrusion to his shift, even allowing me to drive to the stakeout location. After the shitty week I had, it was good to be at work, even if that meant waiting around for slatterns to pick up their E. But it was already 9:30 and there were no bites. Not even a nibble. I continued to focus on the task at hand, but my partner was bored out of his skull and playing on his phone. The gadget was emitting this absolutely aggravating theme music, and I couldn't take it any longer.

"Donnic, would you please shut that off? We're on a job." I reminded the dopey brunette, a little extra disdain in my voice.

"It's only Candy Crush. Let me just clear out this last jelly and I'll put it away, I swear." He whined from behind his screen, still swiping and clicking away.

_You can't slap recruits, you can't slap recruits… _I reminded myself. "Fine…" I hissed under my breath. His annoying little game continued, and then the device began to ring, furthering my frustration. "Seriously, get off of your damned phone!" I cursed at him from the driver's seat, still attempting to retain visual of the suspected drug dealers (not that they were doing anything interesting, honestly).

The phone continued to ring as Donnic tapped me on the shoulder, catching my attention. "Um… That's not me, Aveline." His brown eyes darted down toward the side pocket of my cargo pants, which I now noticed was vibrating.

"Damn it all to Hell!" I swiftly rifled through the pocket and pulled out my cell. As I held the screen up to my face I groaned loudly, slamming my skull against the stiff headrest. Part of me considered not answering, but then again, it was a perfect chance to get snarky at someone who truly deserved it. "Hawke, if you're calling to apologize-" I started once I accepted the call, still looking out of the windshield.

"Ave, it's Merrill." The tone of her voice immediately gave me pause and I felt my stomach lurch.

"Where?" I asked without hesitation, my voice more hoarse than intended.

I could hear loud music and a cacophony of noise on the other end of the line. "The Blooming Rose, up by-"

The name was familiar enough. I started the car, a mental map of the area coming to the forefront of my mind. "I'm on the way. Keep her safe until I get there." I hung up before I could hear Cassandra's response, then I threw my phone carelessly on the dash, causing my partner to jump. I turned to address him calmly. "Donnic, it's an emergency. I have to borrow this vehicle." Alright, so I wasn't exactly polite about it, but he got the idea. I've never seen a man hop out of a car so fast.

"What about the-" He started as he was about to shut the door.

_Fuck, I nearly forgot! _"Keep an eye on them. Radio me if anything changes." I ordered him. He gave a mocking salute, making me angrier still. "And shave off those stupid mutton chops! They're embarrassing!" I shouted through the open window as I peeled out of the parking lot, breaking every rule I was charged with enforcing. The tires squealed as I rounded a tight corner, and I made the hasty decision to flip on my lights and sirens.

All of my thoughts were rushed at this point. My heart was thundering like a race-horse and my brain was in overdrive. I know now that I was scared for Merrill. But at the time, I considered myself furious. At Merrill for being in trouble, at Hawke for putting her in danger, and at Isabela for… simply existing! It's bad enough she seduced my teammate, no, then she had to take my best friend to a lesbian bar! Oh, yes, I knew exactly what that place was. A patrolwoman by the name of Brennan had taken me there while bar-hopping the last weekend of summer (I was the designated driver, of course). We started at the Blooming Rose, but ended up at the Hanged Man by the end of the night, where she spent hours reciting romantic poetry to the bartender. Needless to say, I slipped a complaint or two into her file. Mostly for assuming I wanted to go to a lesbian bar, and thus inferring that I was homosexual. Which, despite whatever stereotypes I fit, I'm not.

I continued to race across town. I glanced down to the speedometer, cursing loudly. _Merrill's got me going 85 down one-way streets! With no seatbelt! I told myself I'd never… Not after- _My chest constricted tightly, expelling the air from my body. _Wesley… _You see, the only shred of evidence to my sexuality was the one person I could never talk about: my ex-fiancé.

Contrary to popular belief, I wasn't always a 'battering ram'. In fact, there was a time in which the only batter I was familiar with involved cornbread. And lard. In case that wasn't pathetic enough, I was also an only child and spent the majority of my time alone. By the time 13 rolled around I was the freckly fat girl with ginger pigtails and no friends. I found my social life in the FFA. Milking cows, identifying plants, doing fundraisers and breeding swine. That's where I met Wesley. He made me feel… normal. I was 'one of the boys'. Spitballs, belching competitions, fishing, tromping around in work boots; the whole package. But there came a point in my freshmen year of high school that our friendship came under question. I had never thought of him as a_ boyfriend_. So a week later, when he kissed me under the flagpole, I was speechless. I waited for a punch to the arm, a joke, anything. But it never happened.

Next thing I know, we're 17 and under that same flagpole. Wesley took a knee, even in the rain, and asked for my hand in marriage. He was my best friend. He was my only friend, truthfully. The remainder cowered in intimidation after my sophomore growth spurt. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew my father would never approve. He always wanted 'more for me'. But I said yes anyway, and we made a plan. We were going to drive to another county and get married in secret on the afternoon of our senior prom. So my mother helped me put on makeup that morning (getting me ready for 'the dance'). Then I struggled into my dress, slipped my engagement ring on, and waited for my chariot to arrive. Of course, it never did.

I ran down the stairs when the doorbell rang. I was so excited that I nearly tripped over the edge of my long white and gold gown. But when I thrust open the door, it wasn't my fiancé coming to take me away. It was the Sherriff. According to the report, Wesley was so eager to elope that he was driving 75 miles per hour on the winding country road between our houses. He didn't have time to stop when a tractor backed out from behind a barn. Both drivers died instantly.

I never made it to prom that night. Within 24 hours I had burned all of the things that reminded me of him, including that tear-stained dress. I swore to never be so foolish again, to uphold the laws my fiancé failed to follow. Honestly, I was angry at Wesley. As far as I was concerned, he got himself killed. He knew better than to drive that fast on that particular road. He knew that Mr. Williams was always moving equipment around at odd hours. He knew better than to die on our wedding day. Worst of all, he knew better than to leave me alone.

And alone is, once again, what I was. I had no friends left. I started getting into fights at school. Every time someone said his name, I knocked them flat on their ass. Ironically, that's when someone approached me about trying out for sports. Rugby was a good outlet for my blind rage; at least it covered the heartache. It wasn't until May that my father _informed_ me that I was accepted into Kirkwall University. I never applied for college. I didn't feel the need to further my education. I already had an oil-drilling job lined up in Alaska, far from my memories. But, after a four-hour speech on 'the benefits of degree from such a prestigious institution' from my father, I gave in.

At the end of my freshmen year (after nine months of bulking up and becoming proficient at rugby), I cut myself off from my parents. I changed my name (adopting Wesley's surname, as it felt natural) and assumed responsibility for all of my own bills. I returned in the fall with one purpose in mind: to excel at everything _I _wanted to do and make a difference in the world. I figured a sociology degree would be useful in the criminal justice field, so I kept on.

That's when I met Hawke and Merrill. Once I found out that she played, I convinced Cassandra to join the women's rugby club. Overshadows me most days, but I don't mind. And her roommate, Merrill… She'sjust…** infuriating**. She's so smart, but she does the **stupidest** things! She set fire to the dorm toaster (twice), she nearly got pneumonia from making snow angels during a blizzard, and she crosses the street without looking _all_ of the time. And I try **so** hard to explain things to her, but she just blinks those big green eyes at me and I get so _confused_. I'm never sure whether to hug her or slap her, so I just groan and walk away.

But this time Merrill was truly in harm's way; and it was up to me to save her. _I can't throttle her if she's dead! _I screeched to a halt in front of the Blooming Rose, barely shutting off the siren before bolting out of the car and into the building. I pushed my way through the crowds, immediately spotting my friends by the bar (I can call them that, since Isabela was elsewhere).

What I found was not the mortal danger I had expected from such a frantic call. Merrill was disheveled, to say the least, but still standing. She was barefoot, I didn't see her customary scarf, and her face was bright red. She was tugging at Hawke's hand, trying to get her roommate to go somewhere.

"Cassssandra, dance with meeee!" She whined, sticking her bottom lip out as she attempted to drag the larger woman to the dance floor.

"No, Daisy. Ave is on the-" That's when the winger saw me approach from her peripherals. "Hey look, it's big girl!" She pointed distractingly.

Merrill's eyes widened as she turned to me. "AVELINE!" She squealed excitedly. Before I could protest (and I definitely would have), she sprinted directly at me, banging her forehead into my chest. The girl may be small but her hugs are strong enough to wind the largest of people. I had to pry her away by the shoulders just to regain my breath. And once I did, I had questions.

"Are you alright, Merrill? Hawke told me you were hurt?" I held her at arm's length, scanning up and down for injuries. I mostly found glitter and a bit of beer that was spilt on her pants. No blood or bodily fluids, hers or otherwise.

"No, no! I'm f-fine. But ssince you're here, dance with me!" Her words were slurred, as well. But what was particularly worrying is how she insistently jerked on my belt. She paused momentarily as she noticed my mode of dress. "Wait… why are you wearing a polo sshirt? You don't play polo… Do you?" Her head tilted curiously. Indeed, I was wearing my red 'Campus Security' top tucked into black cargo pants, and my black leather utility belt with radio, flashlight, taser, badge, and handcuffs attached.

_I nearly got myself killed for dancing and stupid questions? You've got to be kidding! _Any other day, I would have been respectful, despite her inebriated state. But at this moment, I was just pissed. "No, I do not play polo! This is my _uniform_. I was at _work_. An unfamiliar concept, I know! But Hawke called me to come **save** you, so I didn't exactly take time to change!" I shook her shoulders in my frustration, my words more harsh than necessary.

"Aww, you're sso ssweet!" She beamed up at me before wrapping me in another rib-shattering embrace. _Of course all you heard was 'I'm here to save you'. Simple-minded little… Kitten. I hate how well that nickname fits. _I groaned hopelessly at her overzealous gratitude. It was only when her roommate cleared her throat that she released me again. She turned to face our mutual friend, blinking confusedly. "Why do I need ssaving?"

"You're trashed." That earned a few silent blinks. "Three sheets to the wind?" Still not registering. "You're drunk as a skunk, Daisy." Cassandra informed her matter-of-factly, tucking stray hairs behind her ears (which I was glad weren't flushed, meaning she was wise enough to remain sober).

Merrill gave a surprised gasp, covering her mouth with her dainty little hands. "I didn't know sskunks got drunk! How do you know all thesse thingss?" She asked seriously, before giving a little chuckle. "Do they get all tingly and warm, too? Becausse it'ss a pretty great feeling." Now she was giggling like a school-girl, and I actually sighed when she turned back to me, stars in her big green eyes. "I'd r-really like to dance with you. You may act big and sscary, but I can tell you're a cuddler, you are." She tapped my sternum with one finger, and there was this strange look on her face. I'll be honest, it made me really uncomfortable, and my cheeks must have reddened a few shades. Something about the idea of her wanting to 'cuddle' with me seemed… improper. It felt like one of those euphemisms I was famous for missing. But, in case she was just being friendly, I ignored it.

"Wait here for a moment." I gave her a weak pat on the top of her head, gaining me another adorable smile. I immediately pointed our other dorm mate toward an empty corner nearby, leaving Merrill frozen in place. Once my friend and I were in relative privacy (though I still had a clear visual of our drunken cohort), I gave the woman a heavy-handed slap to the back of the skull. "Hawke, what in the name of all things holy were you thinking?!" I hissed between gritted teeth.

Cassandra rubbed sorely at the wound, trying desperately to explain her side of things. "It's not my fault! I lost track of her on the dance floor. Next thing _I_ know Jess is grinding on her ass and she's plastered. Isabela is dealing with the hooker. I called _you_ because I was afraid Daisy was going to drink herself into a coma or somehow end up hurt. But so far she's been simply asking everyone to dance."

Her concern over Merrill's safety, her sobriety, and the fact that she **did** call me before anything serious occurred did calm me somewhat. I glanced over at the elfish little girl, then back at Hawke. _Lord, I'd kill you if she was harmed. _I exhaled slowly. "Still, she's underage and highly vulnerable. Bringing her to a bar was idiotic at minimum." I noted evenly, by glare burning deep into her icy blue eyes.

"I know Ave. I'm sorry." The winger stared down at the floor, then gave a quick flash of eye contact, her body slumped in defeat. "For everything." She sighed heavily. _You mean for accusing me of being in love with Merrill, thus calling my sexual orientation into question? Or how the mere insinuation of love caused me to spend the last few days thinking about, and weeping for, Wesley? Meanwhile, you pander about with Isabela, Kirkwall's scourge and my personal nemesis? You __**should**__ be sorry._

"We'll talk about _that_ later." I assured her, my jaw clenched tightly. "For now, I need to get your roommate back to the dorm and away from alcohol."

We both looked over to the woman, who was now clearly being propositioned by a pale, black-haired woman with… an abnormally large Adam's apple. _Oh shit. _Hawke and I both gulped hard. "Agreed." Luckily, even as we approached, Merrill was politely ignoring the suitor and shooing them away. Her eyes brightened again when she saw me return, and I had to fight the urge to smile. _You may be cute, but I'm still angry._

"Can we dance now?" She asked quietly, hands laced behind her back. Her cheeks were red as roses already, but I could almost swear she was blushing. Then she seemed to have a thought, and jumped back to attention. "Oh, and if you don't know how, I can teach you!" She added excitedly, holding her hands up and nearly pleading with me to agree. And somewhere in the back of my mind, it didn't sound half bad. But the current situation was not conducive to my 'letting loose', especially at a lesbian nightclub (in my uniform, no less).

"Not tonight Merrill. I'm going to take you home before you get into more trouble." I reached out to take her hand, but she took a quick step back. There was a mischievous look in her eye that I didn't recognize.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Both she _and _Hawke began laughing maniacally as Merrill ran the other way, dipping and weaving through the crowd. _Like children, the both of them. _I wasn't exactly going to wait around for her to come back. So, low and behold, I chased her. It didn't take long for me to close the distance, either. By the time I had pushed through the females standing about, she had trapped herself in front of a locked closet. She pressed her back against the door, a look of complete shock on her face when I approached with open arms and a grin. After no more than a squeal, the young woman was thrown over my shoulder and carried toward her roommate. "Ooo, you're sso sstrong!" She exclaimed excitedly, gaining the laughter of some witnesses.

Despite being held by the back of the knees, Merrill continued to squirm, propping her elbows on my kidneys. Cassandra got another good laugh at the way I had captured our friend, even snapping a picture with her phone. _Thanks for the help, kid. Good to know you have my back. _I punched her playfully in the arm with my free hand, somewhat amused at how easily I had recovered the drunken miscreant. "Keep your lady out of trouble tonight, Hawke. This one is quite a handful by herself, and I'd rather not take two trips." I said sarcastically, shrugging my occupied shoulder and lightly shaking the aforementioned woman.

"But I haven't ssaid goodnight to Issabela!" She whined from behind my back. My teammate quickly winked and walked around me, addressing her face to face.

"I'll tell her, Daisy. Just let Aveline take care of you."

"Oh, OK…" Something about both of their tones was… unsettling, but I let it go. What was more concerning is how not one person said a word as I exited the bar with an inebriated maiden over my shoulder. Even when I tossed her none-too-gently into the back of my patrol vehicle, no one so much as batted an eyelash. _Good thing no one was hurt, or I doubt they would have been rendered any aid by this crowd. _After giving Merrill ample time to buckle in (alcohol seemed to drastically slow her hand-eye coordination), we began the slow ride back to the dormitory. What I had hoped to be a quiet trip became anything but. We weren't even down the block before Merrill started up a line of questioning. "Am I under arresst?" She asked plainly.

I glanced at her in the rear-view mirror, noting the concern written all over her face. "No."

That earned me a startled gasp. "Why not? I've broken the law!" She so astutely pointed out as she smoothed down her raven hair.

"I know." It was practically a grunt. _Don't remind me…_

"Then sshouldn't I be handcuffed and tosssed in the brig? You're not a bad police ociffer, are you? Do you let the pretty oness go, is that it?" Her words were so quick and slurred that I nearly thought I had misunderstood.

"WHAT? No!" I turned my head back on instinct, and her face fell, hands tucked disappointingly in her lap. _Now you've hurt her feelings! Good one, Ave. _I returned my focus to the road, trying my best to make it right. _You know if she cries, you're going to hate yourself for it. _I cleared my throat, catching her attention before she could start bawling. "Not that you're not attractive, because you are, it's just…" _God, what am I even saying? _"You're not under arrest, alright?" I explained politely.

There was a long pause, and a single sniffle nearly stabbed me in the back (impossible, truly, but that's what it felt like). I glanced at Merrill in the mirror again and she wasn't crying, but she was most definitely blushing. "… You ssaid I wass p-pretty." She whispered shyly, her eyes looking anywhere but where they could meet mine.

_Of course you're pretty. Who ever told you that you weren't? _Obviously, I couldn't just say **that**. Instead, I said something to the effect of: "sure, yes, whatever. But you're going to look like Hell in the morning when the hangover hits." And that killed the conversation.

* * *

"I'd like to know more about being a ssecurity guard, Aveline." Merrill stuttered as she stood in front of her dorm room, fumbling with her keys.

Of course, this of all nights, the elevator had decided to be out of order. That left me with two options: follow an already klutzy and inebriated woman with bare feet up to the fifth floor and catch her before she went tumbling down, or give in and carry her up countless flights of stairs. Added weight not-withstanding, it was nearly comical. Though I did have to slap her hand away when she grabbed for my taser. And her obvious fascination with said equipment was probably the inspiration for the current discussion. "I don't think that's the job for you." I remarked calmly from behind, rubbing at my shoulder.

"I know." She released a tiny giggle as she dropped her keys for the third time, bending down to retrieve them. "But it might help me not get caught being drunk and dissorganized."

I averted my gaze (again) as she reached down to grab the misplaced lanyard, and I readjusted my utility belt nervously. "It's drunk and _disorderly_, Merrill. Which is exactly what you'll be if you don't sleep this off." Finally, the proper key found its home and the deadbolt clicked open. I breathed a sigh of relief as we stepped into her room, safe and sound. My little friend immediately opened the closet door to her shared sink and went about washing her face. _Mission accomplished. Crisis averted. Time to go. _I was just about to turn and leave as the brunette began to brush her teeth.

"May I assk a different quesstion?" She mumbled around her toothbrush. Her face was still flushed from the alcohol, but she seemed a little more… under control.

_I don't see the harm. _"Will it get you into your bunk faster?" I asked seriously. She gave a few quick nods as she continued her oral care regimen. "Then yes, you may." I remarked with a wave of the hand. She held up one finger as she turned back to the sink, filling a little plastic cup with water and swishing it about in her mouth. Then, in the most feminine display I had ever seen, she spat down the drain. I leaned patiently against the end of her bed as she patted her face dry and looked up.

"When you ssaid I wass p-pretty, did you…" She went silent, gazing into the ancient mirror. The whole building was over 80 years old, and that particular fixture appeared to be an original piece. It was dingy, had layers of old paint running over its edges, and had sustained several nicks and scratches over the decades. But despite all of that, the reflection it gave was beautiful to me. _Why do you doubt yourself so? _She was everything I could never be: innocent, fun, delicate, adorable, carefree, always smiling, and in awe of every wonder in this world. That is what made her beautiful on the inside, where it counted. But… she certainly wasn't unpleasing to the eye, either. It's not as if I hadn't noticed, objectively speaking.

I closed my eyes, trying to collect my words. "I wouldn't of said it if I didn't mean it. Now can we just-" I don't remember what I was about to say. All that I can recall is how quickly Merrill was able to cross the room and plant her lips on mine. To say that I was surprised would be a major understatement. My eyes shot open when I realized that she didn't just _kiss _me in some friendly thanks for the compliment (which would have been shocking enough, as she was only the second person to ever do so). No, she was in the process of _kissing _me, as in continuously. And worse, it felt… good. Her lips were softer than I would have thought, even insistent as they were against my unmoving ones. And she gripped the collar of my shirt like a lifeline, pressing herself closer when she wasn't immediately denied. She was unbelievably warm, and I couldn't help the flush that spread from my red hair down to the soles of my feet. Her breath was minty, but with a light fruity taste… _probably from what she was drinking earlier._ Once I remembered that she was, in fact, drunk, I quickly tried to push her away by the waist. "This isn't right," I sputtered out quickly. I heard what I was saying, but I had to shut my eyes in response to a sudden headache. It was as if my mind was fighting me. **_Why is it wrong?_**_ It just is. __**Why?**__ I don't know. __**Because she's a woman?**__ Well… no. __**Because you're scared?**__ I'm... this is all too much to think about right now!_

"But it feelss right…" I blinked in surprise at the low whine in her voice, and stood completely still as she lifted on tiptoes and wrapped her arms around my neck. I had never seen that dilation in her pupils before, and it made me sweat bullets. _Is she… aroused? _I quickly got my answer as she began to kiss me once again. Her first kiss was hurried and uncertain. This was… something else entirely. It was almost forceful, the way she pushed and pulled at my lips. My knees felt weaker than they had in years, and soon my reluctance gave way. Despite my best efforts, I began to kiss her back. She gave me the smallest of appreciative hums and pressed herself tighter against me, effectively pinning me against her bed-frame. That's when I felt my handcuffs jut into my spine, and my job returned to the forefront of my mind.

I grabbed her compellingly by the ribs, quick pushing her to arm's length and nearly knocking her over in the process. "Just stop, Merrill! You're beyond besotted." She stumbled back, a look of pain in her eyes.

"No, I'm-" The argument was cut short by her own hand covering her mouth. As suspected, she turned to vomit in the sink.

I sighed deeply as she continued to wretch, and regardless of her earlier outburst, comforted her by rubbing her back. "It's alright…" I cooed as she finally began to calm. She passed from the vomiting phase into the crying phase as I held out her toothbrush. _Perhaps she regrets her drunken lust. If so, I doubt anything I say could rectify that. _She wept continuously as she brushed her teeth for the second time. When she was finished, I smiled and politely picked her up, setting her down on her bunk. "Up you go."

"Aveline…" She sniffled at me, her green eyes glistening with moisture.

Unable to resist, I tucked her in under the comforter, smoothing her short black hair behind her pointed ears. "I need to leave now." It was more a reminder to myself than anything. "I… have to return my partner's vehicle and then try to explain why I'm covered in glitter and smell like a brothel." Her wavering frown pleaded with me and she reached out to take my hand.

"Don't go." She tried to sit up, but I set my other hand on her shoulder, keeping her from moving. "I love you…" She seemed to promise me, her grip on my fingers near painful. I released a small sigh. It wasn't the first time she had said those words (never directly to me, but to Hawke), though she always did so out of excitement, and with a smile on her face. _Of course you do Merrill, you love every- _"…as more than a friend," she completed. Neither of us was smiling now. My eyes widened in shock at the renewed flush on her pale cheeks, and I found it increasingly difficult to think straight.

"I …" _I want to… But… Why now? I can't… Not when she's drunk. _I sat silently for a moment, trying to decide what to say. Before I could speak, Merrill brought my hand to her chest. What I expected to be a continuation of her earlier seduction turned out to be anything but. She curled protectively around my hand and closed her eyes, an aura of utter comfort growing around her. It was heartwarming, but sad. I leaned down to whisper in her ear. "It doesn't really matter what I say. It wouldn't change anything. Because you're going to wake up in the morning and forget all of this ever happened." I actually wanted to cry at the irony. I was finally ready to move past Wesley, to admit my love for Merrill, and she was too drunk and sleepy to hear me.

In seconds her breathing evened out, and the peace of sleep had taken her. I carefully slid my hand away. She whimpered lightly at the loss, but quickly settled. "Beth … amdanoch … chi?" _Of course she mumbles in Welsh. English just wouldn't be cute enough._ I slowly took a step back, retrieving a wastebasket and placing it near the head of her bunk, just in case. She looked so blissful in her sleep that it made my chest hurt. Assured that she wouldn't wake, I pressed a single kiss to her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Merrill." I crept silently out of the room, closing the door behind me. I leaned against it for a moment, gathering my thoughts. _You've been gone for so long, Wesley… I think it's time. I deserve to be happy again. _And although the recent turn of events left a tingling feeling in my stomach, my feet were lighter than air as I strolled down the corridor and back to work.

* * *

**Author's Note Part 2: **

1. Merrill is mumbling to Aveline "What about you?", in essence asking if _she_ is forget all about their kiss in the morning, or pretend it never happened. And if you think "they love each other! It'll be all rainbows and butterflies from here on out!", then you're mistaken. Their romance will be just as awkward and slow as Aveline/Donnic in DAII. In fact, I'll be slipping in some specific details along the way, just for funsies.

2. This is predominantly a F!Hawke/Isabela story, but I think having multiple romances lends some drama to work with. Plus, I like to experiment. ;) But I am going to state this now, just so you know: there will not be a Aveline/Merrill sex scene. Ever. This story only has room for one kind of smut, and that's Pirate Queen smut.


End file.
